El Protector
by Hermi-au
Summary: UA: Ella era una cantante de fama mundial, hasta que un día un fanático destruyó su vida. En una isla paradisíaca... encontrará la felicidad y la única persona que puede protegerla... ¿podrá protegerse también de él? (Adap de la historia "El protector" de Billiwig) EDITADA
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: Acosada

"Quiero salir de aquí, quiero morirme… no quiero sufrir más. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos días… tres… una semana?"

Trató de mover las manos, pero era inútil, estaba agarrotada y el movimiento solo hacía que aumentara el dolor. Las cuerdas le raspaban las muñecas y los pies, los sentía en carne viva. Estaba todo tan oscuro… durante el tiempo que había pasado allí no había visto la luz del sol, todo era demasiado vago.

Recordaba salir del estadio donde había dado un multitudinario concierto, los guardaespaldas rodeándola y llevándola a través de los efusivos fans para meterla en el coche oscuro que esperaba para llevarla al hotel. Estaba muy cansada, era una gira muy dura, y sólo estaban a la mitad.

Recordaba haberse acurrucado en el asiento y tomar una botella de agua del pequeño bar del coche. Revivió los instantes en los que había dado unos pequeños sorbos, y como poco a poco la iba venciendo el sueño. Momentos después todo había sido oscuridad y, cuando se había despertado… pánico.

No sabía dónde estaba, solo que tenía la cabeza embotada. Trató de moverse para calmar los gritos de sus doloridos músculos, volverse para ver si reconocía el lugar. Y entonces lo notó, el ruido de un ventilador de techo y el aire sobre su piel… ¡estaba desnuda! Y atada a una enorme cama, de pies y manos

Intentó gritar, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un quejido ahogado. Sentía la garganta seca… y entonces, lo vio. Una figura humana vestida de negro, junto a su cama, acechando entre las sombras, avanzando entre las tinieblas... y agachándose junto a ella, acercando una mano a su rostro.

Recordaba haber gemido asustada, tratando de alejarse de esa forma, pero una mano sobre su nuca la había retenido y obligado a tomar agua… y de nuevo oscuridad. Hasta ese momento, todo había sido igual.

Gimió de nuevo ante aquellas imágenes aterradoras. Hasta hacía poco, era una de las cantantes más famosas del país y con mayor proyección mundial. Ahora, lo había perdido todo. Le habían arrancado la vida, la esperanza de un mañana y sólo deseaba morir… acabar con el dolor. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero no llegaron a salir, estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. En ese momento, la puerta de su prisión se abrió dando paso a la conocida figura oscura. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo delante de ella y, entonces, sucedió algo que aún no había pasado. Le habló.

-Me alegra ver que estás más tranquila, querida- le susurró el hombre sentándose sobre la cama.

No podía verle los ojos, pero estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. Se habría estremecido de miedo de haber podido, pero en esos momentos estaba insensible a todo. Una mano se alargó hacia ella y le acarició el pelo.

\- El que estés floreciendo ha sido un contratiempo… pero ya no queda mucho- le dijo él mientras empezaba a peinarla.

Trató de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, que fueron adquiriendo sentido en su cansado cerebro... ¡Tenía la intención de violarla! Y si aún no lo había hecho era porque estaba con el periodo. Sintió un alivio momentáneo recorriéndola, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y eso debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque inmediatamente él dijo:

\- No sufras, querida, falta poco para que acabe. Entonces… serás mía- añadió, agarrándole un pecho sin ningún miramiento- Serás la mejor, la más hermosa de mis creaciones, las demás no estuvieron a la altura.

Se revolvió inquieta, tratando de alejarse de él, lo que hizo que la presión fuera mucho más fuerte y dura. Sentía asco de sí misma, por dejarse retener, por dejar que la tocara de esa manera en que nadie la había tocado. Intentó revolverse y sintió ardor en su mejilla… la había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, quería acabar de una vez por todas. Y entonces, lo notó… un agobiante peso sobre ella. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, no quería verlo, no quería sentir la dureza que estaba empezando a anidarse entre sus desnudos muslos…

\- ¡Eres una zorra!- le susurró mientras le lamía la oreja- No creas que no sé cómo eres, has estado tentándome durante meses, sonriéndome, jugando conmigo… pero ya no. Eres mi mujer, te cuidaré para siempre…- siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, frotando su erección. Bella se quedó quieta, rígida como una estatua. Quizá si no se revolvía la dejaría en paz, tenía la sensación de que era precisamente su resistencia lo que lo excitaba.

Él pareció notar su resignación, porque inmediatamente se quedó tieso sobre ella. Y entonces sintió todo su peso y su respiración entrecortada en su cuello y, de pronto, más dolor… ahora sobre su ojo derecho.

Lo notó moverse por el cuarto. No abrió los ojos, y se concentró en lo que la envolvía, tratando de huir del dolor. Voló hacia recuerdos más placenteros, evocó sus primeros años junto a sus padres, las tardes en el porche de la casa en Forks y la sonrisa de su madre, hasta sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Estaba tan cansada que solo deseaba dormir… para siempre.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo… como siempre. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y, sin embargo, no era como todas las veces que se había despertado, esta vez era diferente: estaba rodeada de luz, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la notaba a su alrededor, y no tenía el frío que le helaba los huesos, sino un agradable calor envolviendo su cuerpo. ¿Estaría muerta?

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama y entonces, apareció la segunda diferencia. No estaba atada… estaba vestida y le dolían todas las malditas articulaciones. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¡Bella!- gritó una voz conocida.

Ella se volvió hacia ese melodioso sonido y la vio, con facciones indias y su pelo negro y cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos oscuros.

Leah…- gimió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La chica corrió hacia ella e inmediatamente se vio envuelta en sus brazos. Leah la acunó con cariño, y también se puso a llorar. Pasaron mucho rato así, tanto, que ninguna de las dos fue consciente de que la puerta se abría y un hombre de cabellos negros, y de casi dos metros de altura, se quedaba mirándolas de manera atormentada por la culpa y el remordimiento.

\- Bella- le susurró- Lo siento.

La chica levantó la vista al oír el nombre. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su mirada atormentada.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Jacob- le dijo alargándole una mano. Se sentía más reconfortada después de haber llorado en los hombros de su mejor amiga.

\- Debí preverlo- añadió él, caminando hacia ella para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

\- Ya sabes que no puedes controlarlo todo- respondió Bella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Es mi deber- respondió irguiéndose cuan alto era- Pero no pude hacerlo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los tres. Bella se recostó en la cama, ahora estaba un poco más tranquila. Miró a su alrededor… estaba sin lugar a dudas en un hospital. Muchas preguntas bullían en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos no era capaz de formular ninguna.

Entró una enfermera y se acercó a ella inyectándole algo en el brazo. Instantes después, estaba dormida.

Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras los dos guardias de seguridad los saludaban. Jacob parecía reacio a marcharse, pero Leah, su esposa, le tomó la mano arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Él también necesitaba descansar. Sólo había dormido unas horas durante la semana que había durado el encierro de Bella a manos de un fanático, y lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Los cuerpos especiales del FBI no habían podido detenerlo, él aún estaba rondando por ahí, acechando en la oscuridad…

Leah suspiró para sus adentros, le dolía tanto lo que había pasado a Bella. Las dos habían ido juntas al colegio y, aunque Bella era un año mayor que ella, se hicieron amigas al formar parte de la misma pandilla.

Perdieron el contacto cuando la castaña perdió a sus padres y se trasladó de estado a casa de sus tíos. Pero les había bastado verse una noche sirviendo copas en un bar para reconocerse, e inmediatamente recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

Por aquel entonces, Jacob era el novio de Leah, quien había sustituido a su padre en la dirección de una importante empresa discográfica. Los tres juntos pasaron muy buenos momentos, se hicieron grandes amigos y, una noche, descubrieron que Bella tenía un gran talento para la música. Les costó convencerla, pero finalmente Jacob se convirtió en su productor y manager. Leah también aportó su granito de arena a la causa. Como estudiante de diseño, hizo de Bella su experimento de final de carrera. La castaña no era dada a la ropa sofisticada, era sencilla para vestir y daba poca importancia a su imagen, pero concedió algunos cambios que a la larga dieron buen resultado, aunque sólo los admitía encima del escenario. Tras unas clases de música y baile más tarde nació Reed Jones.

Habían triunfado con el primer disco, no se les subió a la cabeza por si era algo efímero y trabajaron duro con el segundo. Aunque los resultados no fueron tan apabullantes el tercero presentaba buenas expectativas, por lo que podía decirse que Bella Swan, a sus 24 años, sino era una artista consagrada, iba camino de serlo. Cientos de fans compraban sus discos y acudían a sus conciertos, fascinados con su voz. Había algo en ella que atraía, una mezcla de sencillez y carisma, pero, sobre todo, estaba el hecho de que Bella sabía arrastrar a las masas. Era consciente de que la fama tenía un doble filo, pero sabía aprovechar uno de ellos para defender causas justas y a los más débiles; desgraciadamente, se había tropezado con el otro filo de lleno y de la peor manera.

Habían invadido su intimidad. Ella siempre había sido muy celosa respecto a ello, no quería que se mezclara su vida pública con la privada. Cuando cantaba era Reed, cuando bajaba del escenario era Bella Swan, una chica más, normal y corriente. Pero ahora, alguien había alterado ese equilibrio. Leah temía el día en que tuviera que salir del hospital sabiendo que no habían detenido a su fanático, porque no había duda de que sabía que Reed Jones y Bella Swan eran la misma persona. La policía les informó que tenía todo un cuarto en la casa lleno de fotografías suyas, mechones de su pelo, piezas de ropa que había lanzado en sus conciertos, y lo que era más espeluznante, tenía fotos de cuando era pequeña, fotos de antes de que sus padres murieran, fotos con sus tíos y fotos con su imagen íntima actual. La conocía demasiado bien, y eso era un gran peligro.

Miró a su esposo, que permanecía silencioso mirando al frente mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Estaba segura de que pensaba en la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo hasta que detuvieran a ese psicópata.

\- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó, recostándose en su hombro

\- Tenemos que ponerla a salvo- dijo- Cancelaré todos sus conciertos, tiene que descansar… Necesita un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila y al mismo tiempo segura, un lugar donde nadie la encuentre.

\- ¿Y existe ese lugar?- preguntó Leah, curiosa- Porque sería perfecto para Bella.

\- Ya lo creo…- Jacob tensó sus labios- No puede negarse, después de todo es tan mío como suyo- murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo.

\- No estarás pensando en llevarla a La Reserva.

\- ¿Por qué no? Esa casa, al igual que toda la isla, es una fortaleza. Estará rodeada de hombres capaces y Esme la cuidará.

\- Capaces y peligrosos… - apuntó Leah- Además, sabes que tu primo no se lo tomará bien.

\- Primo lejano- corrigió Jacob, molesto- Ese lugar es tan mío como suyo, puedo llevar a quien quiera.

\- ¿Y crees que Bella querrá ir?- preguntó Leah.

-Tenemos que convencerla. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que no han detenido a ese hombre y que no tienen idea de quién es. Allí estará segura.

Leah permaneció callada. No era mala idea, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y lo que representaba esa isla, quizá Bella no estaría tranquila, y más teniendo en cuenta quien era el anfitrión. Nunca hablaban de él, había ensuciado el nombre de la familia. De hecho, hacía años que Jacob no veía a su primo a pesar de que la isla, junto con todo lo que había dentro, pertenecía a ambos. No, Edward Cullen no era un hombre común, y dudaba mucho que fuera lo que Bella necesitaba para recuperarse y estar tranquila… pero no dijo nada a Jacob, después de todo ¿dónde iba a estar más segura que en una isla paradisíaca rodeada de hombres duros?

Bella suspiró con pesadez. Llevaba ya una semana en el hospital y el médico decía que si seguía evolucionando así le daría el alta, puesto que físicamente estaba bien, y el rostro ya lo tenía prácticamente curado, solo le quedaba un hematoma amarillento sobre la mejilla derecha que con maquillaje se disimulaba casi del todo.

Había recibido también atención psicológica debido a que por las noches se despertaba empapada en sudor frío, temblando como una hoja, y no quería tomar pastillas, ni hablar, ya había tenido suficiente. Pero además, estaba el hecho de que el hombre que la había secuestrado aún estaba libre.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba atemorizada. Pasaba las noches sentada en la cama, esperando que cualquiera entrara en su cuarto privado del hospital y se la llevara lejos, hasta que la vencía el sueño y empezaban las pesadillas. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que volver al mundo real.

Si en el hospital donde había dos guardias todo el día apostados en su puerta no conseguía dormir, ¿qué pasaría cuando volviera a la soledad de su casa? ¿Sería capaz de salir a la calle?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. No había visto a su agresor y la policía tenía tantas probabilidades de atraparlo como las que tenía antes de que se la llevara. Se lo habían dicho claro, podían hacer que una patrulla pasara de vez en cuando por su casa, pero no podían estar vigilándola constantemente. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos… ¿es que no iba a poder estar tranquila nunca más? ¿Iba a pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Bella se tensó, nerviosa, igual que siempre pasaba desde que le dijeron que no habían atrapado al hombre. Contuvo la respiración, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Jacob.

\- Buenas noches- la saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Hola…

El moreno tomó asiento a su lado de la cama. Estaba algo serio y Bella supuso que había llegado el momento de la verdad… había que tomar decisiones. Al menos, él y Leah, que eran como su familia, estarían a su lado apoyándola.

\- Nena- empezó cogiéndole la mano- Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgas de aquí.

\- Lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te parecería tomarte unas vacaciones?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bella le miró estupefacta, como sin creérselo. Hacía años que no tenía vacaciones.

\- Pero… - empezó ella- ¿Y la promoción del disco? La gira, las firmas de autógrafos… ¡Estamos a mitad de la promoción, no podemos…!

\- Bells- la cortó Jacob- Lo he cancelado todo.

\- Pero…

\- Shhh!- la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Quiero que descanses, que te recuperes y que vuelvas con toda tu fuerza cuando estés lista- Jacob la observó pensativo- Pequeña, tus admiradores lo comprenderán, no querrán que estés encima del escenario si no estás al cien por cien.

\- ¿Y adónde iré?

\- A una isla en el caribe que es propiedad de mi familia- respondió el pelirrojo- Podrás estar tranquila, nadie sabrá donde estás, porque sólo lo sabremos Leah y yo.

\- ¿Y qué hay en esa isla?- preguntó Bella, curiosa.

\- ¿Aparte de playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Una plantación de café, algunos caballos y un encantador pueblo de pescadores.

\- ¿No será mucha molestia para…?

\- No- la volvió a cortar él- He hablado con el ama de llaves, fue mi nana durante la infancia y estará encantada de cuidar de ti. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas al caribe?

Bella se quedó en silencio. ¿Pasar un tiempo lejos de todo y todos en un sitio de ensueño donde nadie la iba a encontrar ni conocer?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!

Dos días después, en el hospital más importante de Miami, había un centenar de periodistas y un montón de fans dando gritos. La calle había sido cortada; había pancartas de ánimo y gritos de toda clase, que se acrecentaron cuando el manager y empresario hizo su aparición con Reed Jones, una chica de pelo castaño con unas enormes gafas de sol oscuras y gabardina larga pese al calor.

Todos querían acercarse a ella, tocarla... pero su manager casi la arrastró hasta un coche y la hizo meterse dentro a toda prisa.

Al mismo tiempo, por la puerta de atrás, salía la auténtica Reed Jones acompañada de Leah, vestida de manera normal y corriente, mezclándose entre la gente del aparcamiento privado del hospital como una persona cualquiera.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, el chofer nos está esperando- dijo Leah, rodeándola por los hombros.

Notaba a Bella nerviosa. Se cruzaron con varias personas que no les prestaron atención, a las que la chica no hacía más que mirar inquieta, demasiado para lo segura de sí misma que solía ser ella siempre. Caminaron sin prisa pero sin pausa hacia un coche como cualquier otro, introduciéndose en su interior.

Varias horas después, Bella sobrevolaba el océano que en esos momentos tenía un color maravilloso. Notó una pequeña sacudida, y el avión empezó a descender. A lo lejos, vio materializarse una isla más grande de lo que esperaba: una parte formaba un acantilado sobre el que se erigía una gran mansión, al otro lado de la isla había un pueblecito de casas blancas formando calles desordenadas… Parecía un lugar encantador.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Bella se sintió visiblemente nerviosa. Había un coche negro en el aeropuerto privado y una mujer esperando delante de él con lo que a todas luces era un uniforme de sirvienta.

Salió al exterior del avión preocupada, aunque en el mismo momento en que la sacudió la brisa del mar y el aire le llevó la sal a los labios, sintió una paz interior que hacía años no sentía. Un poco más tranquila, caminó hasta la mujer que estaba allí de pie, que la esperaba con los labios fruncidos:

\- Tú debes de ser Bella- dijo la señora.

\- ¿Y usted la señora Platt?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo.

La mujer, que llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño por encima de la cabeza con forma de corazón, la observó unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa con labios apretados.

\- Será mejor que nos movamos, niña- dijo, guiándola por el codo hasta el coche- Hace demasiado calor y aún tienes la piel muy blanca como para caminar sin sobrero por ahí.

Bella agradeció infinitamente el aire acondicionado del que disponía el coche y comprobó sorprendida que un hombre también mayor ocupaba el asiento delantero.

\- Este es nuestro chofer, Billy - lo presentó.

Bella esbozó a una sonrisa nerviosa a aquel hombre que era hasta cierto punto espeluznante, pues tenía el rostro surcado por cicatrices y arrugas, como pudo observar cuando la miró.

La señora Platt empezó a contar a Bella todo lo referente a la isla con su voz autoritaria de profesora, mientras ésta miraba por la ventana escuchándola fascinada. Se sentía en paz, tranquila y segura… hasta que unas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos:

\- El señor Cullen no vendrá probablemente hasta el viernes, pero con él nunca resulta nada seguro. Hoy podrá conocer a algunos de los hombres que dirigen la plantación y el rancho. Siempre comen y cenan en casa.

\- ¿Hombres?- gimió Bella, asustada.

\- Oh, sí, esas cosas raras necesarias para la reproducción- añadió con sorna- Son los encargados de los caballos y la cosecha- añadió al ver la turbación de la chica- Es una vieja costumbre- explicó.

Vio como Bella cerraba los ojos empezando a respirar pesadamente en el asiento y arrugó el entrecejo; esa chica cada vez la sorprendía más. En primer lugar, cuando Jacob la llamó y le dijo que iba a enviar a una amiga muy especial a pasar unos días con ellos había esperado ver a una mujer hermosa y sofisticada… Después de todo, Jacob era un hombre de negocios y no era de extrañar que tuviera amantes, aunque nunca se le hubiera conocido ninguna. Y en cambio llegaba una chica que parecía de lo más normal y corriente, y a la que la sola insinuación de tener que comer en una mesa llena de hombres la había dejado transpuesta.

Después estaba el hecho de que el primo del señor Cullen hacía años que no había ido a la isla… y ahora había mandado a una amiguita sin que él lo supiera. Había sido imposible avisarle puesto que estaba "fuera", pero tampoco podía decirle que no a Jacob, ya que también era dueño.

Bella trataba de calmar la ansiedad que le había producido el hecho de saber que iba a tener que compartir mesa con varios hombres. La psicóloga le había dicho que después de lo sucedido era normal que no se sintiera a gusto entre ellos, pero que debía intentar comportarse como lo habría hecho con anterioridad. Trató de apartar sus pensamientos hacia otro sitio con tal de serenarse, y formuló una duda que estaba rondándole:

\- Señora Platt- la mujer se volvió a mirarla- Ha dicho que el señor Cullen estaría aquí el viernes ¿quién es el señor Cullen?

\- El primo del señor Black- Platt vio la duda en el rostro de la chica y se apresuró a explicar- Crecieron juntos aquí hasta bien entrada la adolescencia, al cuidado de su tutor Aro Volturi.

\- ¿Su primo?- gimió Bella- Oh, conozco a los Black, pero no sabía que Jacob tuviera familia lejana.

Sí, Edward y Jacob comparten tatarabuela por parte de padre, fueron muy amigos durante el tiempo que pasaron aquí, casi como hermanos podría decirse.

Bella negó fervientemente con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en el asiento abatida… ¿Cuántas sorpresas más le esperarían en aquella isla?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: Un encuentro accidentado

Lo que desde el aire parecía ser una mansión, era una enorme casa de campo de dos pisos e infinitas habitaciones. Bella pasó al interior siguiendo a Esme y lo primero que vio fue un enorme recibidor, y no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente, su propia voz llenaba la casa de música. Observó a Esme que parecía ligeramente disgustada y ensanchó la sonrisa, seguramente la mujer odiaría ese tipo de música.

\- Le ruego que disculpe este escándalo- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.

\- No es molestia... Me gusta la música de Reed- respondió Bella.

\- A mí también- añadió la mujer para sorpresa de Bella- Pero Seth tiene la costumbre de ponerla para toda la casa.

\- Entiendo- añadió ella algo nerviosa. No esperaba que en una isla cercana a Cuba conocieran su música... tendría que tener cuidado si no quería ser reconocida.

Siguió a Esme a lo largo de toda la casa. En el piso de abajo había un enorme comedor, junto a una sala de baile, la biblioteca, el despacho y la cocina, y justo en el de arriba estaban distribuidas todas las habitaciones. La acompañó hasta su cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado de unas escaleras y enfrente de otra habitación.

\- El señor Black me dijo que la pusiera expresamente aquí- empezó a explicar Esme- la habitación de Edward es la que está justo frente a esta.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo, no conocía al tal Edward Cullen, pero si Jacob no le había hablado nunca de él era porque se trataba de una persona difícil, y no estaba segura de querer estar cerca de su cuarto. Esme parecía opinar una cosa similar a juzgar por su entrecejo fruncido.

\- Señora Platt, si es mucha molestia no me importará ocupar cualquier otro cuarto- dijo incómoda

\- Jacob insistió en que fuera este- repuso la mujer- Y no es ninguna molestia.

Esme abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró, seguida por Bella, quien se quedó maravillada. Era una habitación enorme con baño propio, una enorme cama central, un escritorio, un tocador, un gran armario donde comprobó que ya estaba su ropa lista... Se acercó al enorme balcón del cuarto y sin llegar a salir del todo, estaba justo sobre un escarpado acantilado. De pronto, Bella supo exactamente por qué Jacob había elegido la habitación. No por la hermosa vista, sino porque su acceso era prácticamente inexpugnable... quería que se sintiera segura. Se volvió con una sonrisa en sus labios y miró a Esme.

\- Es fantástica- afirmó, y la mujer asintió

\- Cenamos a las ocho, tiene tiempo de refrescarse y cambiarse si quiere.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por acogerme en la casa señora! Lamento causar tantas molestias.

\- No se preocupe. Nos gustará atender a una... amiga especial del señor.

Sin dar tiempo a responder nada más, Esme salió del cuarto dejando a Bella con una extraña sensación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que visto desde fuera, el que estuviera en la casa de verano de un hombre podía indicar que era precisamente su amante. Sonrió para sus adentros por lo absurdo de la idea; ya se darían cuenta de que ella no era así...

Más relajada de lo que había estado en años, se dirigió al baño.

Esme bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La chica realmente parecía educada, y no tenía aspecto de ser una mujer frívola de las que frecuentan hombres casados, pero no podía fiarse ¿por qué tanto interés en que la alojara en la casa y que nadie supiera donde estaba? Esme solo podía pensar que la chica estaba embarazada del joven señor y que éste había decidido llevarla allí para ocultarle la verdad a su mujer.

Suspiró para sus adentros... La señora Leah era encantadora, solo la había visto una vez y le había parecido perfecta para Jacob. Estaba segura de que si se enteraba de que su marido había llevado a su amante a la casa se disgustaría mucho, y más si estaba embarazada... él y Leah llevaban algunos años intentándolo sin éxito. Y encima Bella tenía ese aspecto de niña joven e indefensa, y era bonita, a pesar de la ropa sin estilo que llevaba. Además... estaba la otra ropa, los trajes de noche largos y seductores de caras firmas que había guardado días atrás en el armario, los pantalones y camisas ceñidos... Estaba claro que Jacob estaba tratando de quitarle la apariencia sencilla para convertirla en una mujer sofisticada.

Cruzó la puerta de la cocina, de donde la música seguía sonando, esta vez más fuerte. Seth estaba frente a los cacharros de la cena acabándolos de secar para guardarlos. Al oírla entrar se volvió.

\- ¿Ya está la chica en su cuarto?- le preguntó, serio.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo es? No me lo digas: guapa, elegante y sofisticada- añadió con sorna.

\- Pues en realidad es lo más corriente que he visto en mi vida- respondió Esme caminando hacia los fogones.

\- ¿En serio?- la anciana asintió.

La puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió dando paso a varios hombres. El primero de ellos tenía la piel clara, el pelo castaño oscuro, junto con unos marrón chocolate, y llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo.

-¿Ya ha llegado la chica?- preguntó.

\- Hola Charlie- saludó Esme- Está en su cuarto preparándose para la cena.

\- Me muero por conocer a la amante de Jacob... ¡él, que parecía tan íntegro!

\- No grites, la chica podría oírte- le reprendió Esme, esta vez hablando en castellano.

\- Pues lo siento- siguió éste, imitándola- pero ha sido incapaz de venir a ver a Edward todos estos años porque decía que su trabajo no era honrado y no quería verse mezclado en un escándalo... ¡Y el muy hipócrita ahora manda a su amante!

\- Quizá no sea su amante- añadió otro de los hombres que había entrado.

\- Oh, vamos, Emmet... No me vengas con cuentos- repuso Charlie.

\- ¿Para qué iba a mandarla a una isla perdida de la mano de Dios si no para ocultar su embarazo?

\- Además,- siguió otro- hay que tener en cuenta que de Isabella Swan lo único que hemos encontrado son recortes de periódico del accidente de coche de sus padres. Lo cual evidencia que se ha cambiado de nombre y que se ha ocultado su nueva identidad. Todos sabemos que Vulturi enseñó a sus pupilos unas cuantas cosas.

Bella bajó las escaleras maravillada con la casa. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a las casas elegantes, había cenado en casas de gente importante por todo el mundo cuando estaba de promoción, pero aquella casa tenía algo que la hacía especial. El ambiente, el olor... pero ahora no podía pararse a averiguarlo. Tenía una misión que cumplir: encontrar la cocina.

Su fino oído percibió el sonido de voces masculinas y las siguió. No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta cerrada cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en castellano. Arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada.

\- Pues a Edward no le va a gustar que este aquí- oyó una voz masculina.

\- ¿Cómo es, Esme?- preguntó otra voz.

\- Normal y corriente- se oyó una voz de adolescente,

\- ¿Ya la has visto?

\- Me lo ha dicho Esme. Aunque la ropa que está en su cuarto indica otra cosa.

Bella se sintió ultrajada… ¿Es que habían revisado sus cosas al guardarlo todo ¿Qué otras cosas habrían hecho con sus cosas ¿Las habrían manoseado y…? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, estaba en lugar seguro y no debía ponerse paranoica.

Se puso las gafas, más que nada porque no quería correr riesgos, y con pose arrogante cruzó la puerta.

El silencio inundó la cocina... Cinco caras masculinas se volvieron hacia ella. Era irónico, su propia música era lo único que se oía en aquella habitación. Bella observó a los presentes ahogando una exclamación sorprendida.

Había un muchacho moreno con la cara llena de pecas que no tendría más de dieciocho años y, en la mesa de la cocina, había cuatro hombres. Uno era Billy; Bella se sorprendió, le había parecido que el chofer era pequeño, pero allí sentado pudo darse cuenta de que era bastante alto y delgado, y sin embargo fuerte y curtido. A su lado había un hombre muy atractivo de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo rizado y unos ojos marrones que la miraban con antipatía. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y lo vio abrir las aletas de la nariz como olfateando el ambiente, por un momento recordándole a un policía ante un vulgar ladrón.

Justo al otro lado había otro hombre, rubio pero con semblante frío. Tenía facciones aristocráticas que a pesar de todo le daban un aire misterioso. En frente, un enorme hombre de pelo rubio y ojos grises con gesto bonachón.

De pronto, Bella se sintió más exigua que nunca con su metro sesenta, tenía la sensación de que de pie todos le sacarían más de una cabeza. Pero no era eso lo que la había sobrecogido sino su aspecto fiero... y capaz, como guerreros legendarios. Bella tuvo la certeza de que eran hombres con los que era mejor no tener problemas.

\- Tienes razón, Esme, es poca cosa- dijo el del cabestrillo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, mirándola con desprecio. Evidentemente creía que no lo entendía- Nada que valga la pena- terminó, volviéndose hacia la mesa.

Bella sintió como su lado fiero emergía a la luz. A pesar de que él era más grande y fuerte y que últimamente no soportaba estar cerca de hombres le respondió:

\- Puedo ser tan poca cosa que no valga la pena mirar, pero al menos tengo educación, cosa que no se puede decir de usted- respondió en perfecto castellano.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cocina. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella de nuevo. Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica mientras se retiraba el pelo rizado de la cara. Bella se puso rígida y con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

\- Así que hablas castellano.

\- Entre otras cosas- dijo levantando la barbilla.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿En el convento?

\- Para su información vivo en Miami. ¡Casi todo el mundo lo habla!

Esme lanzó una mirada de profesora furiosa que hizo cerrar la boca a Charlie. Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar con autoridad.

\- Déjame que te presente- irrumpió, adelantándose- Bella, él es Charlie- dijo señalando al del cabestrillo- Él es Carlise - siguió con el de pelo rubio y gesto frio- Emmet - continuó, señalando al rubio- Y a Billy ya lo conoces. Este chico es Seth.

\- Encantada de conocerles a todos, menos a uno- respondió inclinando la cabeza para sentarse en la mesa al lado de Carlise.

Jacob bufó molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

\- No le hagas caso a Charlie- le indicó Billy- Está de mal humor desde que se lesionó el brazo.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que no se lesionó algo más? ¿La cabeza quizá?

Charlie fue a contestar, pero una mirada de Esme bastó para que se quedara en su sitio protestando por lo bajo cambiando de idioma.

\- También me defiendo con el francés- dijo Bella sin mirarlo tomando el plato que le tendía Esme.

\- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer, sabihonda?- inquirió molesto en francés.

\- Hasta la fecha... no- respondió ella en el mismo idioma.

La cena transcurrió en una calma relativa, es decir, en silencio. Bella estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios porque habían cambiado el disco a otro, otro suyo, un disco grabado en directo, y se le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios de tantos fallos que estaba encontrando.

Casi nunca oía sus directos justo por eso, se lo dejaba a Jacob y luego perfeccionaban los errores. Por regla general no eran fallos graves, un oído normal no los percibiría, pero en esa grabación tenía la voz algo gangosa y no llegaba a muchas notas. Por lo que se notaba, había modificado las melodías sobre la marcha y se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. No recordaba cuando se había grabado.

\- ¿Podrías apagar eso?- saltó de pronto irritada, mirando a Seth.

\- ¿Es que a la señorita tampoco le gusta la música?- la atacó Charlie.

\- A la señorita le gusta la música- respondió ella- Pero ese directo deja mucho que desear.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- saltó Seth, indignado- Reed estaba afónica ese día y a pesar de todo salió a escena. ¡Era un concierto en beneficio para los niños del tercer mundo! Y es perfecto.

Bella suspiró... Por eso no llegaba a las notas más altas, ahora se acordaba. No es que estuviera afónica, es que estaba con la gripe y tenía fiebre, pero aun así tenía que repasar esas canciones... debían quedar perfectas la próxima vez.

\- Lo siento, me he pasado de lista- se disculpó Bella.

\- Además, Reed- siguió Seth que parecía haber cogido vuelo- Se merece todo el apoyo y comprensión de sus fans después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Bella sintió como poco a poco algo amargo iba bajándole desde la garganta hasta el pecho y anidaba allí, ahogándola.

\- Pobre chica- siguió Esme- A saber que le haría ese degenerado.

\- A esos hombres habría que cortarles los huevos y matarlos lentamente- añadió Charlie con semblante serio.

\- Dicen que la tuvo atada a una cama durante todo el tiempo- siguió Billy- La pobre niña debe haberlo pasado fatal.

Bella cerró los puños sobre los muslos y empezó a respirar tratando de controlar el mareo que le estaba entrando. Si ya le había resultado difícil hablar con la psicóloga, ahora oír hablar a unos completos desconocidos del tema era mucho peor...

\- Pues como tenga a ese hombre delante de mí- dijo Seth, haciendo un gesto de retorcer el pescuezo. Suspiró hondo- Ojalá pudiera ver a Reed, le diría que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera y que no tiene por qué sentirse mal porque sus fans la vamos a querer igual y que estamos deseando que vuelva para animarla...

\- Es que...- le explicó Charlie al ver la mirada sorprendida que Bella le estaba lanzando- está enamorado de ella. Tiene todos sus CD's, reportajes, entrevistas... guardadas como un tesoro.

\- Eso es enfermizo- musitó Bella- Es una persona normal que no ha curado el cáncer ni nada por el estilo, solo canta.

\- No se trata solo de eso- añadió Seth- Con sus canciones lleva ilusión y felicidad a mucha gente, y usa su papel de persona pública para luchar por causas justas... Es admirable, cualquiera en su lugar se dedicaría a vivir del dinero, sería una diva insoportable. Ella siempre atiende a los medios con la máxima educación y sencillez. ¡Es fantástica y espero que algún día pueda volver con toda su fuerza! La estaremos esperando.

\- Estoy segura...- empezó Bella, que había esbozado una sonrisa triste en sus labios tras las últimas palabras de Seth. Solo la inocencia y el entusiasmo de alguien tan joven podría decir algo así- que si ella lo supiera te estaría muy agradecida y que ese apoyo es muy importante en los momentos difíciles que está pasando- terminó poniéndose en pie- Si me disculpáis, estoy muy cansada del viaje. Me retiraré a mi cuarto.

Los demás le desearon buenas noches y salió de la cocina. Las palabras del muchacho estaban resonando en sus oídos, la habían hecho reflexionar. Estaba claro que el mundo estaba lleno de locos y que no todos sus fans eran fanáticos, pero era consciente de que después de lo que había pasado, aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para sentirse segura de nuevo siendo una persona pública.

Por la mañana Bella se levantó más cansada que de costumbre. Las pesadillas seguían ahí e incluso parecían más reales que antes, por lo que sospechaba que quizá se debían a la conversación de la noche anterior. Miró al exterior; apenas estaba saliendo el sol pero estaba convencida de que no se iba a poder dormir de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el café y quizá algo también de desayuno.

Se vistió sin prisas para demorar todo lo posible la llegada a la cocina e iniciar un nuevo día entre personas que no la habían recibido precisamente bien.

Recorrió los oscuros pasillos de nuevo y cruzó la puerta para toparse con Esme y Seth, ya enfrascados en la tarea de preparar el desayuno.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días!- saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Aún tardaremos un rato en tenerlo todo listo, pero puedes servirte algo de café- explicó Esme sin mirarla.

-Gracias- Bella avanzó hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Se volvió a mirarles, pensativa- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Esme se volvió a mirarla como evaluándola y enarcó una ceja.

-El señor Jacob me dijo que debías descansar.

Bella la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Evidentemente, la señora Esme pensaba que era demasiado tonta como ocuparse de una tarea así, o demasiado señorita para hacerlo. Para Bella la palabra descansar implicaba poder ayudar a hacer las tareas diarias y no tener a alguien que se las hiciera.

-No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero si puedo ayudar en algo me encantaría- añadió ella- Por favor.

-¿Puedes preparar huevos revueltos?- ordenó la mujer resignada. Bella sonrió.

-¿Para cuantos?

-Para los mismos que éramos anoche… - respondió Esme.

Inmediatamente, Bella se puso manos a la obra. No sabía cocinar gran cosa, pero los huevos no se le daban mal del todo. Estaba tan enfrascada en su preparación que no se dio cuenta de que los habitantes del rancho iban llegando y la observaban extrañados. Habían pensado que siendo la amante del señor de la casa no se dignaría hacer nada.

Finalmente, Bella vertió los huevos en una fuente y se volvió para dejarlos en la mesa, sorprendida al ver que ya estaban todos allí y que Seth estaba terminando de dejar los cubiertos.

Los dejó allí también en compañía de todos los manjares que Esme había preparado y se dispuso a sentarse al lado de Carlise igual que lo había hecho la tarde anterior. Charlie estaba enfrente de ella mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Bella, dispuesta a empezar, con buen pie preguntó:

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-Me lesioné- se limitó a contestar éste.

-¿Y cómo va la recuperación?

-Lenta.

-Lo siento.

-No veo porque- Bella enarcó una ceja. No la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-No me lo estas poniendo fácil.

-¿Fácil para qué?

-Anoche no empezamos muy bien y ya que tengo que estar aquí me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien- dijo Bella, llevándose un vaso de zumo a los labios.

-No me interesa ser amigo de la amante embarazada de Jacob.

-¡Charlie!- exclamó Esme, escandalizada.

Bella se atragantó con el zumo y empezó a toser con violencia, poniéndose roja.

Así que a eso se debía el ambiente hostil… Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con la fuerza de la indignación y miró a Charlie.

-Así que eso es lo que pensáis- empezó cerrando los puños- Que soy la amante de Jacob y que me ha traído aquí para ocultarle a Leah que estoy embarazada de él.

-¡Pues sí! Y te recomiendo que no te pongas muy cómoda, porque en cuanto vuelva Edward te va a echar de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

-Bien- respondió Bella, poniéndose en pie- ¡Entonces no le daré ese placer ¡Me marcharé antes!

-No puedes hacer eso- intervino Esme conciliatoria- Jacob quiere que te quedes aquí por tiempo indefinido. Además, no hay forma de salir de la isla si no es en barco o en avión.

\- ¡O sea que estoy encerrada en un sitio en el que no soy bienvenida! Estupendo. Y para que lo sepáis… conozco a Leah desde el colegio, íbamos juntas a clases de cálculo, y nunca me acostaría con Jacob… ¡son mis amigos y los quiero!

Bella lanzó la servilleta encima de la mesa con rabia y se levantó para desaparecer por la cocina furiosa.

-Te has pasado- dijo Carlise sin levantar la voz ni la mirada del vaso.

-Pero tres pueblos- siguió Emmet.

-¡Venga ya! Sólo he dicho lo que todos pensamos.

-En la chica hay algo raro- dijo Esme- Sus ojos parecen velados por un suceso horrible. Además, anoche tuvo pesadillas, estaba gritando… Iba a despertarla cuando paró, realmente parecía asustada.

-Quizá no sea la amante de Jacob- empezó Emmet- Quizá sólo sea una amiga de la familia a la que le ha pasado algo horrible y la han traído aquí para que descanse. Puede que hayamos sido injustos con ella.

Charlie se revolvió incómodo en su silla. La verdad es que estaba muy irritable desde que le dispararon en el brazo, y si a eso le sumamos su costumbre de desconfiar de todo el mundo por lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, quizá se habían apresurado en juzgarla.

-Me parece que hemos sacado conclusiones precipitadas- empezó Esme- Realmente parecía sincera cuando ha dicho que les quiere.

-Iré a disculparme- dijo Charlie, poniéndose en pie.

-Llévale esto- Esme le tendió un plato con un trozo de tarta de calabaza- No ha comido nada. Y dile que me encantaría que me ayudara a preparar la comida, si quiere.

Bella bajó las escalinatas de la casa rumbo a la playa tratando de contener las lágrimas. Esas no estaban siendo las vacaciones idílicas que le había prometido Jacob. Todo había salido mal. Llegó hasta el mar y se puso a caminar furiosa por la orilla. Dejó que las olas bañaran sus pies… No podía culparles por pensar así, aunque no dejaba de reconocer que eran unos malpensados y ella como una tonta tratando de llevarse bien con ellos. Estaba tan cansada… si al menos pudiera dormir por las noches todo sería más fácil.

Tan tranquila como estaba, no percibió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, aunque tampoco lo hubiera notado de estar concentrada. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Charlie. Alzó el brazo que no sostenía el pastel y se lo pasó por la cintura atrayéndola de golpe hacia él.

Al notar como aquel brazo la rodeaba y la atraía hacia un cuerpo duro, sintió que el mundo se acababa.

No podía ser, otra vez no…

Empezó a revolverse y a gritar presa de un pánico inconsciente, tratando de soltarse. Esta vez no iba a dejarse secuestrar sin presentar pelea.

-¡Quieres calmarte!- gritó Charlie, tratando de sostenerla con los dos brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño- Bella... ¡soy Charlie! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar Bella tratando de soltarse- ¡No me hagas daño, suéltame!

-¡Cuando te calmes!

Le dio la vuelta bruscamente y la cogió de las muñecas. Ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. Sólo había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de los prisioneros de guerra, los condenados, incluso en los desesperados… Estaba mirándolo pero no lo veía. Y seguía revolviéndose con fuerza tratando de liberarse, estaba histérica.

-¡Bella, mírame!- gritó, zarandeándola con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño- ¡Aquí estas segura, nadie te va a hacer daño!

Bella dejó de revolverse y le miró aún asustada. Quizá fue esa mirada la que cambió la relación entre los dos.

-No te voy a hacer daño, pequeña- le dijo, mirándola con dulzura- Cálmate, por favor.

De pronto, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Charlie, aturdido, la dejó caer con suavidad mientras ella se cubría la cara con las manos. Realmente tenía que haberle pasado algo horrible si le daba tanto miedo que la tocaran. Estaba de rodillas frente a ella, oyéndola llorar desconsolada.

-Siento haberte asustado- le dijo Charlie- Vamos, deja de llorar. Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras estés aquí.

-Lo siento- gimió Bella, tranquilizándose un poco.

-No, yo lo siento. No me he portado muy bien contigo, y encima te he asustado.

-No podías saberlo.

-Bella…- empezó Charlie, incómodo- ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que no quería hablar, y Charlie no insistió. Lo había visto muchas veces en su trabajo, mujeres asustadas ante el contacto, y en esos momentos decidió que se iba a portar bien con ella y a evitar que pasara más miedo.

-Oye…- empezó Charlie- Venía a firmar la paz contigo- Bella lo miró sorprendida con sus enormes ojos castaños- ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos?

-Yo…

-Y quizá pueda hacer algo para que te sientas más segura.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo enseñarte cómo te tienes que soltar de alguien que te coge por la espalda- los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

-¿Harías eso?

-Por supuesto- asintió Charlie- Unas clases de autodenfensa no le vienen mal a nadie.

-Estaré encantada de aprender- añadió Bella, con una sonrisa que de pronto se borró- Pero soy algo torpe…

Charlie simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entre clases de defensa impartidas por Charlie.

-Realmente eres torpe- dijo éste, mirando desde arriba cómo trataba de coger aire.

-Ya te lo dije- respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

Ahora Bella ayudaba a Esme con la casa (le había dicho que la llamara así después de darle el remedio de su madre para quitar las manchas del mantel de hilo) aprendió a recolectar café y cultivarlo cortesía de Carlise y Emmet le enseñó a montar a caballo… pero como tenía vértigo al verse tan alta lo abandonó pronto, aunque le encantaba ver a los hombres trabajar con ellos.

Billy la llevó al pueblo a conocerlo. Descubrió que, a pesar de ser huraño y de desconfiar de todo el mundo, era un hombre amable y entrañable que adoraba los coches y todo lo que tuviera motor. Intercambió impresiones sobre música con Seth... que era un verdadero gusto, pues sabía un montón de cosas de muchos grupos.

Y cortesía de Charlie… descubrió la biblioteca de la casa, aunque tenía la impresión de que él no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí a juzgar por lo rápido que había salido al ver el entusiasmo de Bella.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco y Bella empezó a sentirse como en casa a pesar de estar entre todos aquellos hombres, aunque no dejaba de pensar que allí estaba pasando algo raro. Había curioseado por la mansión, y había descubierto que la puerta que daba al sótano estaba siempre cerrada, al igual que la que daba al ático, y luego estaba el hecho de que a veces, cuando entraba en algún cuarto y sorprendía a alguno de los chicos, se callaban de pronto y recogían todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Además, ¿cuántos rancheros o campesinos como ellos sabían defensa personal? Porque no sólo Charlie sabía defenderse, los otros cuatro hombres de la casa también sabían. Era definitivamente un poco raro.

Era viernes por la noche, bien tarde. Acababa de despertarse de una horrible pesadilla, la misma de siempre: ella atada a la cama otra vez con un peso moviéndose encima. Se notaba demasiado tensa como para intentar dormirse de nuevo, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y pasar por la biblioteca para recoger un libro.

La casa permanecía a oscuras y silenciosa, pero bastaba la luz de la luna para iluminar sus pasos hasta su destino. Tenía algo de fresco y no se había puesto la bata sobre el liviano camisón, pero era agradable y estaba casi segura de no encontrarse a nadie a esas horas. Así que daba igual que caminara ligerita de ropa. Vale, tenía que reconocerlo, era una fetichista de estas ropas, podía llevar los pantalones rotos y la camiseta descolorida, que debajo siempre había conjunto de seda, o de encaje…

Pensando en todo esto abrió la puerta de la cocina y pasó a su interior. Reprimiendo un bostezo, buscó el interruptor de la luz, cuando de pronto vio moverse una silueta contra la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se quedó de piedra, sintiendo como el miedo le subía a la garganta, y trató de mantener la calma. En la casa estaba segura y no tenía que tener miedo, seguramente sería producto de su imaginación. Buscó de nuevo la luz del interruptor y de pronto, antes de que lo alcanzara, notó una pequeña brisa de aire y se hizo la luz en la cocina.

Bella ahogó un quejido asustado. Frente a sus ojos había alguien vestido de negro, casi pegado a ella. Levantó temerosa la mirada… parecía que aquel pecho no iba a acabarse nunca… y entonces los vio. Dos ojos verde esmeralda, como los de un peligroso felino, fríos y controlados, unidos a unos labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz profunda que la sacudió hasta las entrañas.

No conocía a aquel hombre, pero tenía el aspecto más fiero que había visto en su vida. Era como un depredador acechando a una presa. Bella se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Era incapaz de responder.

Las manos de aquel hombre se cerraron sobre sus delicados brazos, apretando con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por escasos milímetros. Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida por el calor que liberaba aquel hombre.

-¡En este sitio se corta las manos a los ladrones!

Bella gimió asustada y cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño, tenía ganas de soltarse y salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre que la turbaba y la miraba con sus ojos de depredador. Así que, sin pararse a pensar en nada más, se dispuso a poner en marcha lo aprendido. Le dio una patada en la espinilla y usando una de sus manos cerradas, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas. Bella gimió de dolor. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre ¿De acero? Sin embargo, él lanzó un gemido ahogado y aflojó la presión lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera desasirse de sus brazos.

Sin pensar en nada más se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón. Oyó unos pasos sigilosos tras ella y empezó a gritar con fuerza.

-¡SOCORRO¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA!

Empezó a subir las escaleras, seguida por las apresuradas pisadas, cuando de pronto notó que la cogían de la cintura obligándola a trastabillar. Perdió el equilibrio y todo le dio vueltas. Notó como caía sobre algo blando y, de pronto, todo volvió a dar la vuelta notando un peso sobre ella.

Se revolvió, pero estaba eficazmente inmovilizada por aquel cuerpo, con el hombre sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y con los brazos colocados sobre la cabeza. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre su cara; aquel rostro era en verdad el de un hombre enfadado.

Lo observó. Tenía unos grandes ojos, su nariz era recta, el pelo cobrizo, frondoso, totalmente desordenado, como si no hubiera manera de peinarlo. Le caía sobre la frente, dándole aspecto elegante. Sus labios eran grandes y bien delineados, estaban apretados, pero en esos segundos se relajaron y entreabrieron exhalando aire, al acercarse a ella.

Lo notaba respirar pausadamente encima, su torso estaba casi pegado a sus pechos, si se movía lo más mínimo se rozaría con él. Bella se sorprendió notando un cosquilleo en sus pechos, deseando arquearse para aliviar la tensión que tenía en ellos. Vio como las pupilas se dilataban convirtiendo los magníficos ojos verdes en casi negros. Su rostro se acercó a ella. Y entonces, Bella fue consciente de que estaba debajo de un hombre al que no conocía, totalmente a su merced, inmovilizada, escasa de ropa... ¡Y se sentía total y completamente segura, incluso excitada!

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con su voz profunda. Sus labios casi rozaron los de ella- ¿De dónde has salido?

Bella levantó el mentón y entreabrió los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel desconocido la besara, nunca se había sentido así, tan inflamada y al mismo tiempo… tan segura. Y entonces las luces del salón se encendieron.

Notó cómo el peso se aflojaba, cómo el hombre le soltaba los brazos, pero no se separaba del todo de ella. Vio su curtido rostro de piel morena volverse hacia la puerta de la cocina, mientras Bella, totalmente avergonzada, ocultaba el rostro hacia el otro lado, poniendo inconscientemente las manos sobre los pectorales del hombre.

¡Había estado a punto de besarse con un total desconocido! No podía creérselo. Entonces oyó la voz de Esme, la cual sonaba tremendamente divertida.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a Edward... Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Bella se sentía estúpida dando vueltas por su cuarto totalmente nerviosa.

Cuando había aparecido Esme y les había sorprendido, ella solo había podido escurrirse de debajo de Edward y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

No podía creerlo; la terapeuta le había dicho que necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse de nuevo al contacto masculino. Vale, había estado con los demás hombres del rancho y no se había muerto, pero es que ninguno de ellos trataba de propasarse.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

Aquel hombre que la había tumbado en las escaleras tampoco, solo la había inmovilizado porque creía que era un ladrón. Pero la cosa estaba en la postura… era prácticamente la misma que adoptaba su agresor con ella. Con él quería morirse y, sin embargo, con Edward se había sentido segura, excitada.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo un escalofrío. Tenía que reconocer que era el hombre más viril que había conocido en su vida, y ese halo de peligro que lo envolvía… Estaba segura de que era eso lo que la había excitado tanto. Tenía que calmarse y comportarse como una adulta y, sobre todo, no salir huyendo cuando no era necesario.

Edward estaba sentado en la cocina tomando una pequeña cena que le había preparado Esme.

Permanecía desconcertado con el encuentro con esa chica. Al principio, cuando la había sorprendido en la cocina, no se había fijado mucho en ella. Simplemente se había dado cuenta de que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro totalmente enredado como si fuera un matorral, que no era demasiado alta y sobre todo que no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba. No era plana como una tabla, pero sí estaba bastante delgada.

Su opinión había cambiado radicalmente al estar sobre ella. Había sido una sensación… excitante.

Entonces había podido fijarse en ella: sus ojos castaños casi color chocolate que habían pasado de asustados a excitados al notarlo sobre ella, su nariz respingona tenía un punto insolente con todas esas pecas claras cubriendo el puente, sus labios en forma de corazón… El pelo que antes le había parecido horrible, esparcido por su rostro y sobre el suelo sin ningún orden, le confería a su cara un aspecto dulce. Había descubierto que su cuerpo, más que delgado, era delicado. Había deseado besarla, juntar sus labios con los de ella, introducirse en la húmeda cavidad y recorrerla con su lengua. Y casi lo habría hecho de no ser por la interrupción de Esme, que habría acudido al oírla gritar… y ahora por todo lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Qué Jacob la ha enviado aquí?- repitió, cerrando los puños- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-Me dijo que la chica necesitaba descansar tranquila- añadió Esme- No dio ningún motivo más.

-¿Y por qué justo aquí?- bramó Edward- No ha querido pisar La Reserva desde que vino a invitarme a la boda con Leah, y no fue más que por compromiso. ¿Y ahora manda aquí a una amiguita?- terminó, furioso.

-No te lo tomes tan mal- aconsejó Esme- Después de todo, esta isla es de los dos.

-¡Me da igual! No la quiero aquí.

-Pues no parecía eso cuando os he encontrado en la escalera- respondió ella con sorna.

-¡No te lleves conclusiones equivocadas!- terminó él, poniéndose en pie- Mañana le comunicaré a nuestra invitada que abandone la isla.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero tener a la amante del chucho aquí! No voy a ser cómplice de algo así.

-No creo que ella sea amante de Jacob- le dijo Esme- Al principio nosotros también lo pensamos, pero con los días…

-¡No me vengas con esas! La has visto, es tan hermosa que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre…hasta a mi querido primo Jacob.

-Es hermosa- afirmó Esme- Yo misma me he sorprendido al verla con ese camisón tan…sugerente. No parecía de las que usan ese tipo de ropa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Edward, curioso.

-Espera mañana al desayuno y lo entenderás. Si entonces sigues pensando que es una _femme fatale_, la echas.

Esme salió de la cocina dejando sentado a Edward con los puños fuertemente apretados. No podía creer que Jacob hubiera mandado a su amante a la isla, después de todo lo que le recriminó a él con su "querida hermanita". Seguro que la había encandilado con convertirla en una estrella y ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Y si para ello tenía que pasar unos días en una paradisíaca isla… ¿qué más daba?

Él conocía muy bien a esa clase de chicas, había hecho uso de ellas en múltiples ocasiones para saciar sus apetitos. Bastaba con regalarles algo con muchos ceros para que hicieran cualquier cosa.

Quizá sí podría tenerla unos cuantos días en la casa. Después de todo, le había resultado excitante estar encima de ella, y seguro que tenerla encima también lo era. Y de rodillas, y a cuatro patas…

Sonrió para sus adentros. Bastaría con que le regalara algo caro y le dijera que él también tenía acciones en la empresa de música y ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera para convertirse en una estrella.

Por un momento, cuando se despertó, estuvo tentada de no levantarse para ayudar a Esme con el desayuno, como tenía previsto. Pero considerando que era infantil por su parte no enfrentarse a ese… ese hombre, se decidió a bajar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina, Esme ya estaba allí empezando a sacar cosas de la nevera. Sonrió contenta al verla.

-Buenos días- la saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Pseee- dijo ella, empezando a preparar pastelitos de calabaza.

-Anoche te fuiste corriendo, no me dejaste presentarte a Edward como es debido. Aunque… me parece que lo conociste bastante bien dadas las circunstancias.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente y se volvió de espaldas para ocultar el temblor que había aparecido en sus manos.

-Me asustó- dijo Bella, rezando para que su voz sonara lo más normal posible

-Normal… se te echó literalmente encima- añadió Esme liberando una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso!- protestó ésta, volviéndose de golpe- Me dio un susto de muerte.

-Venga ya… Hay mujeres que morirían por tenerlo encima.

-Pues yo no- contestó ella indignada, roja como un tomate.

-Lo que tú digas- añadió con una sonrisa

Bella maldijo para sus adentros, por ser tan obvia, pero es que no tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres. Era una estrella famosa, sí, había tratado con ellos, pero el miedo a que se acercaran a ella solo por ser conocida había hecho que se encerrara en sí misma. Era tan inocente en esos temas como cuando tenía 15 años.

Amasó con más fuerza de la necesaria lo que tenía entre manos, al menos le valía para distraerse.

Cogió el _pudding _de calabaza que había preparado el día anterior y empezó hacer los pasteles antes de llevarlos al horno. Bella le había enseñado la receta hacía algunos días y quería probarla.

Más relajada, empezó a preparar galletas caseras bajo la mirada complacida de Esme. Aprendía rápido, le estaba cogiendo mucho aprecio a esa chica, igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Había conquistado a los hombres a través de su sencillez… y estaba segura de que su jefe no iba a ser menos.

Poco a poco, la cocina se fue llenando de bromas y risas por parte de los ya habituales. Bella disfrutaba mucho de esas conversaciones desenfadadas mientras tomaban un café. En esos momentos entraron dos personas a las que Bella aun no conocía, pero a juzgar por los gritos de júbilo, los demás sí. Había uno larguirucho, de cabello castaño, ojos miel y aspecto de profesor de literatura. Junto a él había entrado la chica más escandalosa que había conocido nunca, con el pelo negro, facciones de duende y un andar de bailarina. Eran una extraña pareja.

Empezaron a saludar a los presentes y finalmente repararon en ella, que estaba sentada aún en la mesa.

-Ven Bella- le indicó Charlie alargando una mano hacia ella- Te presentaré al resto de la familia.

Bella se levantó y tomó la mano de Charlie, que tiró de ella hasta dejarla a su lado e inmediatamente su brazo se apoyó en la parte baja de su espalda. Hacía unos días Bella se habría apartado de un salto, pero las sencillas muestras de afecto sin buscar nada más la hacían sentirse tranquila.

-Bella, éste es Jasper. Se encarga de llevar la contabilidad del negocio- la muchacha, sin dejar de sonreír, le tendió la mano y él le respondió con su acento inglés:

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita.

-Lo mismo digo- repuso ella.

La chica que había entrado con él se apresuró también a saludarla, pero se tropezó con una silla y habría caído al suelo si Japer no la hubiera cogido con fuerza.

-Ella es el Duende- dijo, Charlie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Es Alice!¡Alice!- gritó indignada, mirando a Sirius.

-Bella- añadió ésta dándole la mano, aún aturdida.

-Es que odia que la llamen con ese mote- se apresuró a explicar Jasper.

-¿Y quién no lo odiaría si este tonto se empeñara en llamarte asi?

Entre risas, todos fueron ocupando sus lugares en la mesa, a Bella le encantó tener a Alice a su lado, era una mujer muy dicharachera… y realmente parecía un duendecillo.

Enfrascados como estaban en una conversación sobre caballos, Bella no percibió que la puerta de la cocina se abría y el motivo de su insomnio la noche anterior entraba a la cocina.

Edward saludó con la cabeza a Esme y recorrió la mesa buscando a Isabella.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la chica que estaba al lado de Alice. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Dónde estaba la _femme_ _fatale _de la noche anterior? ¿Qué hacía allí aquella cosa vestida con pantalones descoloridos y camiseta tres tallas más grandes?

-¡Dios mío, qué horror!- gimió de pronto, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarle.

Bella sintió como toda la sangre se le iba del cuerpo para alojarse de pronto en su cara. Edward a la luz del día era… diferente. Alto y más delgado que los demás allí presentes, con su pelo cobrizo alborotado y unos increíbles ojos verdes. Y la miraba como si fuera un engendro de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, él era… sexy, se dijo Bella, no guapo como Carlise o Emmet, ni dulce como Jasper, ni mucho menos protector como Charlie, pero había algo en su rostro y sus ojos verdes que lo hacían terriblemente atractivo.

-¿Qué tal por Inglaterra?- le preguntó Carlise con labios apretados.

-Lluvioso- añadió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Bella- ¿Es que no tienes nada más nuevo que ponerte?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó, Bella sorprendida.

-¿Es que mi primo no te ha comprado nada más bonito que eso?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero que ya os conocéis?- intervino Emmet.

-Yo puedo comprarme la ropa sola, señor Cullen, no necesito que su primo me la… patrocine- respondió Bella con insolencia.

-Anoche Edward le hizo un placaje a Bella en las escaleras y me los encontré en una posición comprometida- respondió Esme a la pregunta de Emmet.

-No creas que porque vayas vestida como un adefesio no te he calado- añadió Edward sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Cómo de comprometida?- preguntó Emmet.

-No sé a qué se refiere- añadió Bella.

-Edward estaba encima de ella y la tenía totalmente inmovilizada.

-A qué sé lo que son capaces de hacer las chicas como tú para conseguir sus propósitos.

-¿Y ella no protestó?- preguntó Billy.

-No sé a qué propósitos se refiere- respondió Bella sirviéndose café.

-No… de hecho parecía estar a gusto.

-¿Qué te ha prometido mi primo a cambio de tus… servicios?- le preguntó sirviéndose un trozo del pastel de calabaza.

-¿Cómo de a gusto?

-Estaban a punto de besarse.

-No te entiendo- añadió Bella, que pensaba que en honor a la paz era mejor hacerse la tonta.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Seth.

-Oh venga, no te hagas la inocente…- siguió Edward mientras se llevaba un trozo del pastel a la boca y cerraba los ojos en un gesto de satisfacción- ¡Esto está buenísimo!- dijo de pronto- Esme te has superado a ti misma.

-¡Oh!, no la he preparado yo- respondió la anciana con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?

-He sido yo- respondió Bella poniéndose en pie mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Ah ¿Pero es que sabes cocinar?¿No tienes miedo de que se te rompa una uña ¡Oh! Perdón, no se te pueden romper porque no tienes ni idea de lo que es llevar las uñas arregladas ¿no?

Bella cerró los puños con fuerza y lo miró con furia.

-¡Vete al diablo Edward Cullen!- gritó ella, empujando la silla con fuerza para salir rápidamente de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando sorprendidos a su jefe. Nunca se había mostrado tan desagradable con una chica… y con ella había sido más que eso.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó Charlie con el entrecejo fruncido- Es una buena chica.

-Cómo se nota que no la viste anoche paseándose por una casa sólo en camisón.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-La imagen de anoche no es la misma que la de ahora- siguió Edward- Lo que me lleva a preguntarme cuál de las dos es real.

-Eso es absurdo- añadió Alice- Puede que le guste la ropa interior sexy pero que le guste el estilo cómodo. No tiene por qué estar fingiendo.

-Como se nota que tú eres mujer- inquirió Edward.

-Pues durante la semana que ha pasado aquí no parecía ser la mujer fatal que tú dices. De hecho, es más bien tímida- se sumó Carlise.

-Podéis pensar lo que queráis. Yo ya tengo una opinión sobre ella- se defendió Edward, poniéndose en pie.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la cocina y se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta, para volver hacia la mesa y coger todo el pastel de calabaza ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hombres.

-Os quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones dentro de dos horas. Quiero todos los trabajos de la finca en marcha para entonces, hemos de repasar varias cosas del viaje a Inglaterra.

Bella estaba en la playa con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Ese hombre era realmente difícil y tenía un carácter insoportable; no se parecía en nada a Jacob, más calmado y comedido a la hora de expresarse. Edward era una apisonadora humana que arrasaba con todo lo que no le gustaba.

A pesar de todo Bella no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se le agitaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía aparecer. Era sin lugar a dudas un hombre peligroso y, sin embargo, sabía que nunca le haría daño. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma se daba cuenta de que la noche anterior, cuando habían caído por las escaleras, había colocado su cuerpo de forma que recibiera todo el impacto, para que ella no sufriera ningún mal.

-Hola- la saludó una voz contenta. Bella se volvió para mirar a Seth sonriente, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ya han acabado de desayunar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí- añadió él. Pareció meditar unos momentos antes de añadir- No es un mal tipo ¿sabes?

-¿Quién?

-Edward- respondió el muchacho.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario.

-Me sacó de la miseria en la que vivía- añadió el chico, y ante la mirada estupefacta de Bella añadió- Yo vivía en la Push, en la calle. Mis padres me abandonaron nada más nacer y pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en orfanatos de mala muerte hasta que tuve edad suficiente para escaparme.

Sobrevivía en la calle, hasta que Edward me sorprendió metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo- Seth sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Bella- Yo tenía doce años y aquel día fue el primero de una vida mejor. Me trajo aquí, me dio un hogar y una educación…

-Oh, Seth- dijo Bella, alargando la mano hacia el niño para acariciarle un hombro- Lo siento.

-Por eso admiro tanto a Reed- siguió él- porque en parte hace lo mismo que Edward. No es como todos esos famosos que van de superestrellas sin haber logrado nada en la vida más que acostarse con alguien, ella lucha por mejorar el mundo. ¿Oíste que dio un concierto en Las Vegas para recaudar fondos para mejorar las condiciones de un hospital para niños desfavorecidos?

-Sí, lo oí- suspiró ella, con pesar.

-Fue el día que…- Seth apretó los puños con fuerza- No sé cómo ese hombre pudo hacerle algo tan horrible a una persona como ella- suspiró el chico- Solo espero que se ponga bien pronto.

-Lo hará- terció Bella, de pronto con tono firme- Dale tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. A Bella le hubiera gustado contarle que sabía cómo se sentía, que algo muy parecido le había pasado a ella.

Que había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía diez años en un accidente de tráfico, y que se había ido a vivir a casa de sus tíos, donde si bien no le faltó de nada material, si había echado en falta el amor de una familia. Hasta que se reencontró con Jacob y Leah y rápidamente pasó a formar parte de sus vidas.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Seth, de pronto- La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, Edward va a darme una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa?

-Obviamente él no sabe que yo lo sé- añadió el joven con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose en pie.

-Pues finge impresionarte cuando llegue el momento- aconsejó Bella, divertida.

-No te preocupes… mira.

Seth hizo tal mueca de sorpresa que Bella no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Ese muchacho era increíble, parecía capaz de mantener la esperanza hasta en los momentos más duros. Debía aprender muchas cosas de él, pensó, poniéndose en pie.

De pronto tuvo una idea brillante. Tenía el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, y esa vez iba a lograr que su rostro adoptara una expresión de sorpresa de verdad. Pero necesitaría ayuda para lograrlo…. Y no había visto ni un solo teléfono por la casa.

Edward Cullen, más conocido como "el vampiro", miró a sus hombres con seriedad, sentados en la mesa de operaciones que había en el ático de la casa.

Billy, era su experto en mecánica. Capaz de conducir cualquier vehículo por tierra, mar y aire, jugaba con sus dedos totalmente concentrado.

Charlie, era el especialista en estrategia, a pesar de su aspecto. Estaba examinando los informes que les había proporcionado Alice sobre la misión. Como siempre, mantenía su aire de frialdad extrema, como si todo aquello no fuera con él, y una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Carlise, "el infiltrado", solía ser su enlace. Era el que se hacía pasar por narcotraficante o terrorista.

Les pasaba la información necesaria antes de que ellos les dieran el golpe maestro. Conocía a la gente de peor calaña de los bajos fondos de medio mundo y tenía contactos por doquier. Lo raro era que en esos momentos estuviera en La Reserva, nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo allí.

Emmet, era especialista en explosivos. Permanecía paseando desconcertado de un lado al otro de la sala. Siempre tan nervioso y activo, había pasado confinado dos meses cuando una de las bombas que estaban desactivando explotó antes de tiempo y le incrustó metralla en un brazo.

Ahora era un león enjaulado por la inactividad.

Jasper era el mejor francotirador de su categoría. Podía ser igual de letal con un rifle que con cualquier cosa que se pudiera lanzar. También era el experto en perfiles psicológicos.

Mantenía su serena mirada sobre las fotos que había sobre la mesa.

Alice era la experta en informática y la que dotaba al equipo de cualquier tipo de cosa que necesitaran.

Todos tenían su especialidad y todos eran expertos en el arte de la guerra. Los siete formaban el mejor equipo visto en años, los siete eran "Los Vampiros de la noche"… y los siete eran letales mercenarios.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Edward a su equipo.

-¿Los informes que obtuvimos están correctos?- preguntó Emmet con superioridad, tirando los papeles con burla encima de la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Alice indignada, puesto que había sido ella la que se había introducido en multitud de ordenadores para obtenerla.

-Tranquila- intervino Edward, posando una mano sobre su brazo- Nadie dice que sea culpa tuya, pero quiero opciones.

-¿Ya le has dicho a nuestro patrocinador que la pista era falsa?- preguntó Charlie deteniendo su paseo.

-Por supuesto. No se lo ha tomado nada bien, pero le he asegurado que lo encontraremos.

-¿No es posible que ese hombre simplemente descubriera que le estábamos siguiendo y escurriera el bulto?- preguntó Emmet posando sus ojos maliciosos en Edward. Le encantaba hacer notar todos los fallos para ponerlo en evidencia.

-Fuimos cuidadosos- respondió Jasper cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

-Son demasiadas probabilidades, y hemos de volverlo a encontrar- suspiró Charlie- El padre de esa chica no dormirá tranquilo hasta que lo hayamos hecho.

-¡Sabía que no debíamos aceptar este encargo!- saltó Emmet de pronto, golpeando la mesa- Os habéis involucrado emocionalmente y eso no es bueno- añadió poniéndose en pie- ¡Os dije que no era buena idea, pero nunca me hacéis caso!

-Nos pagó bien- terció Edward- Pero esa no es la cuestión; lo votamos y ganó la mayoría.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamó Alice indignada- Después de lo que hizo a esas chicas…- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- no podemos dejar que siga suelto.

-Pero es que tú siempre consigues la mayoría- protestó Emmet fulminando a Edward con la mirada- Teníamos encargos mejores que ese, mejor pagados... y ahora estamos perdiendo el tiempo porque el niño quiso jugar a salvar a damiselas en apuros.

-No podemos dejar que un violador en serie vaya suelto por el mundo- repuso Jasper con su voz tranquila- Fue una buena elección, aunque no ganemos tanto dinero.

-¡Todos estáis siempre de su parte!- inquirió Emmet mirando furioso a Edward, quien lo miraba impasible cruzado de brazos- Yo no sería tan...

-¡Basta!- cortó Carlise mirando al rubio- Ahora no es momento de esto. Cullen salió elegido como jefe con seis votos contra dos- sentenció, frunciendo los labios con evidente disgusto.

Esa elección no había carecido de polémica. Cuando Vulturi se retiró y eligieron a un nuevo líder, excepto Carlise y el mismo Emmet, todos votaron a Edward. Desde entonces el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos bandos se había acrecentado.

Ninguno duda que Emmet tenga capacidad para dirigirnos- intervino Jasper con su voz calmada y conciliatoria- Pero Edward está demostrando tener grandes cualidades como...

-¡Sí!- lo cortó Emmet indignado- Gracias a San Cullen nos hemos convertido en unos sentimentales que buscan violadores en serie, que dejan tan pocas pistas que no podemos seguirle el rastro- repuso, con una mirada cínica en sus ojos- Ni tan solo _"el gran rastreador"_\- terminó con su voz llena de triunfo.

-Lo atraparemos - añadió Edward, imperturbable- Tarde o temprano cometerá un error.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ha dejado de hacerlo- suspiró Jasper, retomando la conversación inicial para tratar de romper el ambiente enrarecido que había en el aire- No cuadra con el perfil. Al inicio era compulsivo a la hora de matar, lo hacía casi todas las semanas y sus crímenes crecieron en brutalidad…

-Sí, lo primero eran simples violaciones, y ahora las mata, destroza y desfigura de tal modo que hasta a sus padres les cuesta reconocerlas. Sin embargo el escenario cada vez es más pulcro y ordenado, más limpio, no deja pistas… nunca- apuntó Charlie sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Sabemos algo del FBI?- preguntó Edward mirando a Carlise.

-Están igual de perdidos que nosotros- respondió éste, aunque con claro desagrado- Bueno… más, porque ellos no se han dado cuenta de la relación entre los casos.

-Bien- Edward se puso en pie- Emmet, quiero que la semana que viene vayas a todos los sitios donde el actuó. Quiero que hagas preguntas, que husmees por los lugares donde encontraron a las chicas y quiero saber qué lugares frecuentaban en sus ratos libres, donde estudiaban, si tenían hábitos raros… todo. Quizá así encontremos algo que nos diga como las elegía, algo que nos lleve hasta él.

-¿Esto que es un castigo por poner en duda tu capacidad de mando?- indagó el rubio cruzado de brazos, mirándolo de manera desafiante.

-Tómalo como quieras- repuso Edward con una sonrisa triunfadora- Creo que mantenerte alejado de aquí te aclarará las ideas. Por otra parte, creo que es momento de empezar con otros casos. Esta mañana he llamado a Panamá para decir que aceptamos dar caza a los narcotraficantes. Carlise, quiero que te infiltres en sus filas al menos un mes y empieces a mandarnos información. Busca el mejor momento para que podamos atacarles.

Carlise no contestó. Miró a Harry con sus ojos grises, sabios y calculadores, antes de asentir y salir de allí sin decir palabra.

Bella entró en la cocina con pasos apresurados. Esme ya estaba allí preparando la comida y se volvió sorprendida hacía ella cuando la oyó a sus espaldas.

\- Esme- llamó la chica tomándole las manos- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Si quieres que te ayude a estrangular a Edward, olvídalo- respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

-No… de momento no creo que haga falta llegar a esos extremos- dijo Bella totalmente seria antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Seth me ha dicho que su cumpleaños es la semana que viene y quiero hacerle un regalo.

-Si quieres bajar al pueblo solo tienes que pedírselo a Billy- explicó Esme.

-Es que lo que quiero comprarle no está en el pueblo… necesito que me lo traigan del exterior- susurró ella en tono confidencial.

-¿Y cómo…?

-¡Ahí entras tú! Necesito un teléfono.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar con Jacob.

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar con mi primo?- inquirió una voz profunda desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Asuntos personales- respondió Bella rápidamente, sin mirarlo, caminando hacia la mesa para ir poniéndola. Esme empezó a trabajar de espaldas a ellos como si no existiera.

-Le echas de menos… que conmovedor- inquirió, acercándose a ella.

-Pues sí- respondió altiva, colocando los vasos sobre la mesa.

-Yo podría darte lo mismo que él.

Bella se estremeció. No lo había sentido moverse, no había notado que estaba detrás de ella.

No hasta que le había rodeado la cintura con un fuerte brazo y la había pegado contra su cuerpo, que a pesar de ser delgado, era terriblemente duro. Su aliento cerca de su cuello la sacudió, estremeciéndola.

-Dudo mucho que tú tengas algo que yo pueda querer- consiguió decir ella con la voz turbada. No lo entendía. Edward la tenía pegado a él y ella, que debería estar gritando como una loca, se dejaba hacer.

-¿Estás segura?- le susurró, dándose besos justo donde latía el puso de su cuello, mientras se acercaba hacia su cuerpo rozando la erección que estaba empezando a formarse en sus glúteos.

-Completamente- suspiró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de forma que quedó anidada en su hombro.

-Podríamos irnos a tu cuarto ahora y pasarlo muy bien durante el tiempo que estés aquí- susurró, tomando un pecho entre sus manos.

Toda la nube de sensualidad en la que Bella estaba envuelta cayó de pronto. No tenía muy claro si por sus palabras o por la acción, pero dando una fuerte sacudida logró despedirse de él para mirarlo horrorizada.

-Eres…- exclamó, indignada- Eres… despreciable.

-Oh vamos querida, no me digas que no estabas disfrutando porque no me lo creeré- dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- gritó Bella corriendo al otro lado de la mesa, buscando a Esme desesperada, que parecía haber desaparecido en algún momento.

-¿¡Y puedo saber porque no!?- le preguntó Edward perdiendo los nervios- Seguro que a Jacob le dejas hacerte de todo, y te aseguró que yo soy mejor amante que él.

-¡No me acuesto con Jake!- gritó Bella indignada.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!

-¡No te creo! Estoy seguro de que te ha propuesto convertirte en una estrella si eres una buena chica. ¡Sin embargo yo también soy socio de la empresa, puedo proporcionarte lo mismo ¡De verdad! Y joyas, y vestidos…

Bella le miró unos momentos estupefacta ante sus palabras, no sabía si indignarse o echarse a reír. Edward creía que estaba tratando de conseguir una carrera musical acostándose con su primo.

-¿No dices nada?- dijo Edward contemplando su rostro- ¿Te lo estás pensando, eh?

Y de pronto, Bella estalló en una risa histérica, que la dobló por la mitad y atrajo a varios habitantes de la casa hasta allí. Edward la observaba sorprendido, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-¿De qué te ríes?- inquirió, con los dientes apretados.

-De ti- respondió ella, cogiéndose el estómago- No quiero joyas, ni vestidos caros, ni una carrera musical- _"solo quiero recuperar la mía" _pensó, haciendo que su risa parara casi al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Eres despreciable- le dijo escupiendo las palabras- y no me acostaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina dejando a Edward totalmente transpuesto.

Hizo un movimiento de ir tras ella, pero Jasper le cerró el paso.

-Déjame ir tras ella.

-No.

-Está llorando- dijo él apretando los puños.

-Después de lo que le has dicho, necesita estar sola- aconsejó Jasper, mirándolo fijamente.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Bella cruzó la puerta dando un portazo y caminó nerviosa por el cuarto. No era capaz de ver nada, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. ¿Es que no iba a poder tener un minuto de paz en esa casa? ¿Iba a tener que aguantar las tonterías de Edward?

Se limpió las mejillas con furia. Él no se merecía que derramara una sola lágrima por sus insultos, pero estas no dejaban de correr por sus ojos.

Oyó como una puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se tensó visiblemente con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que había más allá de la ventana.

-¿Bella?- la llamó Esme tras de sí.

-Estoy bien- musitó ésta, sin volverse.

-Te he traído un teléfono- le dijo la mujer- Lo dejo encima de la cama.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que se meta en líos por mi culpa.

-Edward me ha pedido que te lo traiga.

-¡Oh! Que amable- añadió con acidez, volviéndose de pronto hacia la mujer.

Esme observó sus ojos rojos y tristes. La compadecía, Edward era muy amable con todo el mundo, sobre todo con las mujeres, su fría actitud hacia ellas las hacía caer como moscas. Nunca era maleducado con ellas, no entendía porque la estaba tratando de una manera tan miserable, aunque empezaba a tener serias sospechas de cual podía ser la causa. Le parecía estupendo que Bella se resistiera, más o menos, a sus encantos, estaba bien para variar que una mujer no cayera del todo rendida a sus pies a la primera de cambio. Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

-Esta noche tenemos visita para cenar- le dijo a Bella- Tendrás que ponerte elegante.

-¿Cómo de elegante?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Recibimos a un importante agricultor de café que quiere comprar a Edward toda la producción de este año. Es muy influyente... será una cena de postín- explicó la anciana.

-Llevaré un bonito vestido, no se preocupe- repuso Bella cogiendo el teléfono entre sus manos- ¿Algo más?- le preguntó arisca al ver que Esme no se movía.

-¿Cómo te manejas con los cubiertos en la mesa?

-Perfectamente- respondió levantando la barbilla irritada – Aún no como con las manos.

-No era mi intención ofenderte... solo quiero que esta noche vaya todo sobre ruedas.

Bella asintió con la cabeza mientras la mujer salía del cuarto.

-Esme- la llamó Bella haciéndola volverse- Gracias- Aquella palabra llevaba una disculpa que Esme también leyó.

-De nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Bella se dejó caer en la cama con el teléfono en las manos. Miró al techo, perdida en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué pasaría si se presentaba esta noche en vaqueros y sudadera y se dedicaba a comer con las manos y sorber la sopa? Era fácil: Edward la mataría, y mejor no tentar al destino. Sonrió para sus adentros, eso era demasiado previsible y poco sutil, ya encontraría otra forma de vengarse de Edward.

Respiró hondo antes de marcar el número de teléfono de la casa de Jacob y Leah, no quería que le notaran lo afectada que estaba. Al cuarto timbrazo contestó una voz conocida:

-¿Sí?

-¡Leah!- por un momento sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tragó con dificultad.

-Bella... ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupada la morena, desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Nada...- dudó unos instantes- Pero necesito un favor.

Bella contempló su reflejo en el espejo. No estaba mal del todo, quizá hasta demasiado bien dadas las circunstancias, pero teniendo en cuenta que esa ropa se la ponía para cenas de gala, entrevistas, firmas de discos... el sencillo vestido era discreto.

Al menos no tenía porque que arreglarse el pelo, no se encontraba con ánimos y siempre se ocupaba de eso el equipo de peluquería y maquillaje que llevaba detrás. Se rió para sus adentros; las estilistas necesitaban horas para que su pelo tuviera un aspecto decente, ella simplemente lo recogió en una pinza. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo caminando hacia las escaleras. Hacía un rato que había oído aterrizar un helicóptero y minutos más tarde la llegada de un coche a la casa.

Bajó las escaleras y oyó voces en la biblioteca, así que tomando aire se dirigió hacia allí. Abrió la puerta con decisión esperando ver al recién llegado, pero para su sorpresa sólo Charlie y Jasper estaban allí sentados en dos sillones. Los dos se callaron de golpe poniéndose en pie al verla entrar.

-Buenas noches- les saludó con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos, mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien más allí.

-Estás muy guapa, Bella- le dijo Charlie invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias- añadió ella con una sonrisa sentándose en el sofá- ¿Dónde está el invitado?

-Invitados- corrigió Jasper, cruzado de brazos con semblante serio.

-El señor Denali ha venido con su hermanastra- le explicó Charlie al ver su rostro de confusión.

Bella se puso tensa al notar el fastidio con que Charlie había hablado al referirse a la hermanastra del señor Denali, y no supo por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que esa cena no iba ser para nada tranquila. Oyó abrirse las puertas de nuevo y dos voces más de hombre entrando. Vio como Charlie y Jasper se ponían en pie y se revolvió inquiera en su asiento adoptando una postura mejor.

-Buenas noches- saludó un hombre con voz profunda que inmediatamente acudió a dar la mano a los demás.

Bella lo contemplo desde el sofá. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Jasper y Charlie la miraron, los dos estaban sorprendidos. Y no era para menos, Bella estaba sentada como una perfecta señorita.

-¿No vais a presentarme a esta encantadora dama?- preguntó el señor Denali, con amabilidad.

-Oh, Claro- se adelantó Charlie- Eleazar Denali, le presento a la señorita Isabella Swan.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Swan- Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío señor Denali.

Los hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre caballos mientras Bella permanecía en la misma postura, aunque empezaba a notarse cada vez más nerviosa y tensa. No quería reconocerlo, pero le extrañaba que Edward no estuviera allí. ¿Y dónde estaba la famosa hermanastra? ¿Y si estaba con él?

-¿Señorita Swan?- oyó una voz que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdón- se disculpó ella- Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Decía, Señor Denali?

-Preguntaba si conoce París.

-¡Oh, desde luego! Es una de las ciudades más encantadoras del mundo. Aunque lamentablemente siempre la he visto desde el interior del coche dirigiéndome a su estadio de fútbol.

-¿Le gusta a usted el fútbol?- preguntó Eleazar, sorprendido.

-No precisamente- respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

-Pero sí es un campo espectacular- concedió el hombre asintiendo.

Bella agradeció el capote que el señor Denali le había tendido al cambiar de tema, así al menos podía participar y olvidarse de dónde estaban Edward y "la hermanastra". En medio de la conversación Alice se unió a ellos en el salón, tropezándose con una silla al entrar, y a la sorpresa de los presentes al oír hablar a Bella de cientos de países, demostrando que era una mujer de mundo, o que al menos había visto una parte de él.

Las puertas de la sala se volvieron a abrir y todos los hombres se levantaron como un resorte, lo que indicó a Bella que otra una mujer había entrado a la sala. Tensa como una cuerda de arco, se volvió para descubrir a Edward con una mujer hermosísima colgada de su brazo.

Sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Siempre había visto a Edward con ropa de faena pero el smoking le sentaba bien, disimulaba su delgadez, quizá por el corte elegante de la chaqueta. La chica era una preciosa mujer de imponentes curvas enfundadas en un vestido de seda negro, una melena pelirroja y lisa hasta el final de la cintura. Con sus ojos rasgados y sus carnosos labios, era sin lugar a dudas toda una belleza exótica.

La chica saludó a todos los hombres con una sonrisa, y la castaña observó con un ligero desagrado que Edward permanecía junto a ella con una de sus manos apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda.

Cuando se volvió hacía Alice su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico cambio a una media sonrisa y una boca apretada. Cuando se volvió hacia ella por unos momentos deseó haberse arreglado un poco más, sobre todo al ponerse en pie y descubrir que aquella chica medía al menos ocho centímetros más que ella.

-Edward me ha dicho que teníamos una invitada. Soy Tania Denali.

-Isabella Swan- repuso ella cogiendo su mano con una tensa sonrisa.

Tania la miró unos instantes antes de añadir para horror de Bella.

-Me suena tu cara… ¿nos hemos vistos antes?

-Lo dudo- intervino Edward de pronto desde el hombro de Tania- Ella no se mueve en tus círculos.

-Dudo mucho señor Cullen- intervino Bella cerrando los puños con fuerza- que usted sepa cuáles son los círculos en los que me muevo.

Quizá fuera el tono formal que había empleado, o la ceremoniosa frase, o una mezcla de las dos lo que hizo que Edward por primera vez reparara en ella y en cómo iba vestida. ¡Un vestido! Edward pensó que era una pena que un vestido tan bonito perdiera su encanto por el peinado, las gafas, los burdos y poco elegantes zapatos que llevaba y su pelo enredado, dándole ese aspecto de solterona empedernida. Porque realmente Isabella Swan podría ser muy tentadora si ella quisiera.

-¿Ese diseño no es de _Dior_?- preguntó Tanya de pronto, visiblemente extrañada.

-¿Cómo va a ser de…?

-Pues sí- cortó Bella a Edward.

-Lo suponía- siguió Tanya, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados- Pero es de su colección de invierno de este año, aún no ha salido a la venta.

Bella estuvo a punto de golpearse contra una pared por semejante descuido. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles ahora que Christian Dior en persona se lo había cedido para llevarlo en una cena informal, a la que en teoría tenía que asistir dentro de unas semanas? La llegada de Esme anunciando la cena fue su salvación.

Edward la vio huir casi de manera precipitada, descubriendo que el recatado vestido revelaba la mitad de la espalda de Isabella, mostrando una delicada curva que él recorrería con sus manos encantado. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos.

Todos caminaron hacia el salón, excepto Edward, quien se retrasó unos instantes esperando a Alice.

Había algo raro en Bella, no era lógico que una chica como ella llevara un vestido tan caro y tan exclusivo. Luego estaba el hecho de que se había puesto algo nerviosa cuando Tanya le había comentado que le recordaba a alguien.

Cuando Alice pasó por su lado, ésta llevaba la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera meditando algo. Cuando Edward la tomó del brazo cortando el curso de sus pensamientos, Alice dio un salto que casi la hizo caer al suelo. El fuerte agarre de Edward fue lo que se lo impidió.

Le susurró en voz baja:

-Averigua todo lo que puedas de ella.

-Los chicos ya lo han hecho sin éxito.

-Por eso quiero que lo hagas tú. Cuélate en hacienda, en la seguridad social, o en el FBI si es necesario, pero dame algo.

La cena fue transcurriendo de manera más o menos tranquila, pero Bella no dejaba de lanzar miradas furiosas a Tanya, que se inclinaba sobre Edward de manera descarada para hablar en susurros cerca de su oído. Se maldijo internamente. No sabía por qué tenía que ponerse así porque Edward se mostrara tan atento con esa chica o porque ella estuviera coqueteando descaradamente con él en la mesa. ¿Habrían mantenido alguna relación? Es más… ¿tendrían ahora una?¿¡Y a ella qué más le daba!?

-¿A qué te dedicas Isabella?- fue la pregunta que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, pronunciada por la melosa voz de Tanya.

-¿Perdón?

-Que a qué te dedicas- repitió la pelirroja mirándola curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu cara, me suena mucho, y no puedo acordarme.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber a qué me dedico?

-Para tratar de descubrir dónde te he visto antes. No puede ser en alguna fiesta porque el apellido Swan no me suena- añadió Tanya, con una de sus sonrisas.

-No nos hemos visto antes- respondió ella incómoda, revolviéndose en la silla.

-Está bien, no me lo digas- terminó ésta con fastidio- Aunque, quizá, lo que pasa es que no te dedicas a nada y te da vergüenza admitirlo o… se trata de una profesión deshonrosa.

-¿Y a que te dedicas tú?- saltó la chica, de pronto enfadada.

-Me dedico a gestionar la casa de mi hermano, atender a los invitados, organizar las fiestas, contratar y despedir personal…

-O sea, que tampoco te dedicas a nada- interrumpió Bella, antipática.

-Isabella- se oyó la voz de Edward ligeramente enfadada- Tanya solo estaba bromeando. Aunque no deja de ser una buena pregunta ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Si no quiere decirlo, no creo que debamos presionarla- intervino Charlie- Tendrá un buen motivo para no decirlo.

-No veo qué motivo puede ser, sino es que sea espía o una… prostituta- añadió Tanya maliciosa, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, puedes estar segura- respondió Bella fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Y a qué viene tanto secretismo?- añadió Edward mirándola por encima de la copa de vino con ojos escrutadores.

-Sí, señorita Swan- siguió Eleazar- Tenemos curiosidad por saber a qué se dedica.

Bella suspiró con pesadez. Repentinamente recordó algo que no había tenido en cuenta: estaba en nómina en la empresa de Jacob y Edward, y no como cantante.

-¿O es que quizá estás esperando tu momento?- intervino el cobrizo de nuevo.

-¿Mi momento para qué?- preguntó Bella sorprendida, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Para saltar a la fama- explicó Edward. Bella no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad… trabajo para ti- respondió Bella suspirando hastiada- Para la Media Luna producciones.

-¿En serio?- la miró este enarcando una ceja- ¿En qué departamento?

-En el creativo. Soy compositora.

Reinó el silencio en el comedor mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos. Bella cogió la copa de la mesa y bebió un sorbo de agua para calmar la voz. Menos mal que si a Edward se le ocurría comprobarlo vería que era verdad.

-¿En serio?- empezó Tanya, burlona- ¿Y has compuesto alguna canción conocida?

-Muchas...- repuso Bella, con una sonrisa- ¿_"One day in your life" _te suena?

-¿La de Reed Jones?- preguntó Charlie, mirándola sorprendido.

-La misma.

-Pues tampoco creo que sea para tanto- dijo Tanya visiblemente molesta- Esa chica es como todas las demás cantantes, quince minutos de fama que pasarán dentro de unos años.

-Yo creía que Reed componía sus propias canciones- intervino Jasper en la conversación. Bella bufó fastidiada. ¿Es que todo el mundo sabía algo de su vida?

-No todas… al principio sí. Pero de todas maneras, no tiene tanto tiempo como antes- dijo molesta y entonces se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de un pequeño detalle- Y me sorprende que digas eso cuando E.A.C. es otro de sus compositores- terminó mirando directamente a Edward.

-Bueno, pero es distinto, Jacob y yo…

-A Reed le encanta _Destiny_\- lo cortó ella con una sonrisa casi reverente que hizo que Edward no pudiera apartar los ojos de su rostro- Tuvo que pelear duro para convencer a Jacob de que fuera su primer single del nuevo disco. Es mágica.

-Es una canción bonita- concedió Edward sin romper el contacto visual. Parecía que entre ellos se había creado una especie conexión, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala- Pero es la voz de Reed la que la hace especial- esta vez fue Bella la que se sonrojó.

-¡Oh, Edward! Nunca me habías dicho que componías- intervino Tanya, molesta por la mirada que se estaban lanzando y que Edward hubiera dejado de prestarle atención.

-Es una vieja afición- terminó éste rompiendo el contacto visual con Bella para dirigir su atención a Tanya.

-¿Y me compondrás alguna canción?- le preguntó coqueta, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos… ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho ya?

-¡¿Ah, sí?!- exclamó exaltada- ¿Cuál?

-¿Siii?… ¿¡Cuál!?- saltó Bella furiosa. No iba cantar ninguna canción más escrita por Edward si la había compuesto pensando en Tanya.

-Todos los genios- empezó Edward con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Tanya- necesitamos una musa.

-Pfff- bufó Bella de manera poco femenina. Su repertorio acababa de ser reducido a la mitad.

-¿Por qué bufas como un toro?- preguntó Charlie, divertido.

-Porque en mi vida he oído una tontería más grande.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celosa porque ningún hombre compone canciones pensando en ti respondió Tanya de manera mordaz.

-Sí, claro- repuso Bella con sarcasmo, _"Yo sólo consigo que maníacos sexuales me tengan una semana atada desnuda a una cama"_. Se sorprendió pensando que esos momentos parecían lejanos.

Espero que Reed pueda volver a subirse pronto a un escenario- suspiró Tanya apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de Edward- No es que me guste especialmente, pero cuando cante alguna de tus canciones sabré que estabas pensando en mi cuando la compusiste.

Bella tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso en pie molesta. Todos los comensales la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó Charlie, arrugando el entrecejo con confusión.

-Nada, es que estoy teniendo un ataque hiperglucemico con tanto azúcar rezumando por todas partes.

Emmet ahogó una carcajada mientras el resto mantenía una expresión de cortés incredulidad. Tanya parecía terriblemente complacida y Edward estaba serio, a juzgar por lo apretados que estaban sus labios.

Bella se dio media vuelta y salió del salón con aire majestuoso, cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta. Unos instantes después, Edward se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas, cariño?- le preguntó Tanya, melosamente.

-No puedo consentir que una invitada mía te trate así en mi propia casa- respondió éste caminando hacia la puerta.

-No seas muy duro con ella- dijo como una gata satisfecha ronroneando ante una madeja de lana.

Charlie hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Alice sobre su brazo le obligó a volverse a sentar. Inexplicablemente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella salió a los jardines tan molesta que tenía ganas de romper algo. No sabía porque estaba tan enfadada. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Durante los cuatro años que había durado la carrera había admirado casi de manera reverencial las canciones del misterioso EAC. Su forma de hablar sobre el amor, las palabras que usaba, los ritmos suaves o sexy's según la canción…

Se había hecho a la idea de que ese hombre debía conocer lo que era el amor de verdad, que sería alguien especial, alguien romántico y apasionado. Daba miedo reconocerlo, pero a veces Edward pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Y qué había descubierto? Que el hombre que tanto había idealizado y que le habría gustado conocer no era más que "Edward _soy-un-regalo-para-las-mujeres __Cullen_". El mayor patán, bruto, arrogante, egocéntrico, creído y neandertal que había existido en la historia de la humanidad. ¡Y encima le había escrito las canciones a esa… esa… esa arpía! Que estaba segura que no movería un dedo por él ni batiría las pestañas si no fuera tan condenadamente rico y tan condenadamente guapo.

Le dio una patada furiosa a una piedra en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó agarrándose el pie con fuerza. ¡Lo que le faltaba, romperse un dedo del pie!

Cruzándose de brazos, totalmente enfurruñada, se dejó caer en una de las fuentes que adornaban el jardín mirando hacia el vacío.

Para Edward fue fácil encontrarla, había pisado con tanta fuerza sobre el camino de arena que su rastro era inconfundible. Además, ahora sabía que pesaba más o menos entre cuarenta y nueve y cincuenta y tres kilos, que tenía los pies ligeramente cavos y que estaba terriblemente enfadada…

Sí, debía de estarlo a juzgar por la mirada que tenía, sentada en aquella fuente y la postura rígida de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros ¿Así que la gatita estaba celosa? Bien, ya la tenía justo donde quería. Su plan de invitar a Tanya a cenar había funcionado perfectamente.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos decididos. La mirada que la castaña le dirigió al verlo acercarse habría asustado al más pintado, pero nunca a Edward Cullen, que sabía cómo controlar las iras de una gatita de uñas afiladas.

-Si has venido a regañarme por lo que he dicho no te molestes, no pienso disculparme- avisó Bella mirando hacia otro lado.

-En realidad vengo a que me expliques por qué estás celosa.

-¿Celosa?- Bella se volvió a mirarlo enarcando una ceja sarcástica- Más quisieras- añadió con desprecio

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué?

-Ese enfado.

-¡Déjame en paz, Cullen!

-Tú rechazaste mis atenciones.

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Y por qué te molesta que se las brinde a otra?

-No seas creído, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la señorita Denaaaaly- dijo usando su apellido como una burla

-Venga… reconoce que estas celosa- dijo torciendo una sonrisa- Mi propuesta sigue en pie-

Bella se levantó furibunda.

-¡No sé con qué clase de mujeres acostumbras a estar, pero yo no me vendo por un simple regalo y unas cuantas atenciones!

-No te pido que te vendas.

-¿¡Ah, no!?

-No, me gusta tener a mis mujeres contentas.

-¿Mujeres? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes escribir unas canciones de amor si no crees en el amor?

La estaba provocando deliberadamente, pero es que Isabella Swan enfadada era un espectáculo digno de ver. El pelo se le estaba soltando de la pinza y estaba tan alborotado que en cualquier momento iban a saltar chispas. Sus ojos se encendían volviéndose casi dorados, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus labios estaban manchados del carmín.

-El amor no existe- afirmó Edward con rotundidad, poniéndose serio de pronto- Las canciones son sólo palabras bonitas para crédulas enamoradizas.

-Me das pena- susurró Bella cerrando los puños- No tienes ni idea.

-No, no la tengo, porque no sé cuándo una mujer viene a mí por mi dinero o porque en verdad quiere algo más- repuso él, con rabia contenida.

-Así que ese es el problema. No confías en las mujeres.

-Hasta ahora solo me han demostrado que si las tengo contentas ellas permanecen a mi lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza

-Pues lo siento por ti- terminó ella pasando por su lado. Realmente parecía apenada- Porque si tienes miedo de sufrir, de que te hagan daño, y no das una oportunidad, nunca encontraras a nadie que te quiera solo por ser quien eres, ya que nadie podrá pasar de esa coraza que te has auto impuesto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y tu coraza?- retrucó Edward, molesto.

-Lo mío es diferente- se defendió Bella- Yo no tengo miedo a enamorarme.

-¿Y a qué tienes miedo?- inquirió él. Bella sonrió con amargura.

-A que los hombres vengan a mí por mi dinero y no por ser quien soy- repuso ella riendo amargamente, por la ironía que suponía que le preocupara lo mismo que a él.

Edward levantó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Y quién eres?

Bella se tomó unos instantes para responder. ¿Quién era? Siempre lo había tenido claro, al subirse a un escenario era Reed Jones y Reed era Isabella Swan sin inhibiciones. Allí podía darlo todo de sí misma como no podía hacerlo fuera de los focos y las luces. Ahora que Reed había sido mancillada y con ella Bella solo quedaba... ¿qué quedaba ¿Realmente aquel loco la había destruido tanto? ¿Sería capaz de volver a subirse a un escenario sin recordar? Es más, ¿sería capaz de volver a entonar una sola nota? Se había oído cantar a sí misma y se había sentido ajena a ello, como si no fuera su voz la que salía a través de los aparatos de música, sino la de una total y completa desconocida. Cerró los puños con fuerza, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. ¡No se iba dejar vencer!, volvería a cantar, volvería a subirse a un escenario y cuando ese maniaco estuviera entre rejas, volvería a ser feliz.

-No lo sé- murmuró, volviéndose hacia él- Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo descubriré... y serás el primero en enterarte.

Bella le dio la espalda y, sin mirar atrás, desapareció dentro de la casa dejando a Edward solo y desconcertado en medio de la fría noche.

Isabella Swan guardaba secretos... y eran terriblemente amargos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: La voz silenciada

Iba a ser su más bella creación, lo sabía. Desde el momento en que la había visto tenía la certeza de que iba a ser la pieza más hermosa de su colección, y como tal tenía que darle un lugar de honor, un lugar donde siempre pudiera admirarla, cuidarla y mimarla. Él podía dárselo todo, podía darle la belleza eterna… ¡Oh, sí!

Con cuidado, limpió los cristales de la mejor calidad que había podido conseguir; serían un marco fantástico. Ahora sólo tenía que tallar los adornos dorados antes de montar la estructura.

Retiró una hermosa pantera negra del pedestal en el que se encontraba, en el centro de su salón.

Hasta ahora esa había sido su más preciada creación. Había tenido otras antes, pero tuvo que destruirlas porque finalmente lo habían defraudado. Y entonces apareció ella, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, con los cabellos de reflejos rojizos, esos ojos de hechicera y la sonrisa mágica que iluminaba su rostro.

Todos esos hombres que la miraban no sabían valorarla, solo él tenía derecho a posar sus ojos sobre ella. Y así sería; cuando la hubiera librado de su virtud la convertiría en inmortal, y tendría la certeza de que permanecería así para siempre, habiendo sido él su único hombre.

Sí, Reed Jones sería su más preciada creación.

La fiesta de Seth era esa misma noche y a Bella había empezado a entrarle el pánico al ver que aún no había recibido lo que le había pedido a Leah. ¿Qué podía hacer si no llegaba, vestirse como solía hacerlo en sus conciertos e interpretar unas cuantas canciones? No sabía si se sentiría con fuerzas para ello, había estado delante del piano que había en la biblioteca varias veces y no había tenido valor ni tan solo para apoyar las manos sobre las teclas.

Además, no quería que ninguno la descubriera todavía. Era consciente de que todos intuían que le había pasado algo, pero el ser Reed implicaba que todos sabían por "lo que había pasado", pues varias semanas después aún era tema de conversación de la prensa rosa y programas sensacionalistas, que cada día debatían todo lo que la policía iba filtrando. Estaba segura de que no soportaría sus miradas de lástima. ¡No quería la pena y la compasión de nadie! Y mucho menos de Edward Cullen, que se había mostrado todavía más antipático, si eso era posible, después de la conversación en el jardín.

Una idea le había rondado por la cabeza esos días… ¿y si para cantar se vestía como en sus conciertos? Hacía siglos que no se ponía esa ropa. Dio un salto hacia el armario. Quizá sintiéndose como Reed no le resultaría tan difícil entonar alguna nota.

Revolvió entre las perchas sacando toda la ropa y tirándola encima de la cama, buscando algo. Le encantaba disfrazarse para el escenario. Normalmente no estaba a gusto con esa ropa de no estar interpretando a Reed, pero ser ella le daba una gran libertad de elección. Podía ponerse lo que le diera la gana, hasta una bolsa de basura en la cabeza, y la prensa tan pelota como siempre diría que era una nueva moda.

Fue dejando la ropa encima de la cama hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando para ponérselo.

Leah se volvía todavía más estrambótica cuando diseñaba ropa para los conciertos. Observó su imagen en el espejo; ahora su pelo era la única diferencia entre Bella y Reed. Normalmente las estilistas necesitaban horas de secador y quilos de productos, pero aun así estaba segura de que si alguien de la casa la veía vestida de esa forma la reconocería inmediatamente.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Bella?- dijo la voz de Emmet desde la puerta abierta- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Estoy desnuda!- gritó presa del pánico tras el armario, dándose por el sobresalto un golpe en la rodilla y cayendo al suelo causando un gran estrépito.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó éste, divertido.

-¡No te atrevas a moverte Emmet!

Bella oyó la risa burlona del hombre junto con una regañina, reconociendo inmediatamente a Jasper. Miró a su alrededor espantada; no tenía tiempo de desvestirse. Vio un albornoz y se lo puso apresuradamente sobre la ropa, cuidándose de que le tapaba todo. Aún se le veían las mallas negras, así que luchó con ellas para subírselas. Tomando aire salió del vestidor, poniendo cara de inocente culpabilidad.

-¿Por qué habéis entrado a mi cuarto sin llamar?- les regañó con una voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-¿No has llamado?- le preguntó Jasper, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-No se me ocurrió – se defendió Emmet poniendo ojitos de osito mimoso, mientras miraba curiosamente las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella y su cara de culpable. Justo la cara de alguien que había sido sorprendido haciendo una travesura. Esa la conocía muy, pero que muy bien.

-No, claro- respondió ella ácidamente, cubriéndose más con el albornoz.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le preguntó Jasper, divirtiéndose al ver como se quedaba blanca.

-Vestirme- respondió ella en lo que trataba y esperaba que fuera un tono normal.

-Claro… ¿estás sola?- preguntó de pronto el moreno mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Hemos oído un golpe al entrar- apuntó Jasper, mirándola con curiosidad de arriba abajo-

Pensamos que quizá tenías a alguien escondido aquí.

-¡Me he asustado y me he caído!

-Ya- dijo Emmet seriamente antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro- Ha llegado un paquete para ti desde Miami- añadió tendiéndole una caja.

-¿En serio?

Emmet se lo dio antes de observar la cama; estaba llena de ropa. Curiosa para ser Bella, demasiado sugestiva en algunos casos y estrambótica en otros. Miró a Jasper, que estaba observando a Bella con detenimiento, mientras leía absorta la carta que iba dentro del paquete.

Los dos, entrenados para fijarse hasta en los mínimos detalles, se dieron cuenta de que llevaba unas mallas negras debajo de la ropa que se había arremangado apresuradamente. Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, no había duda de que esa ropa era de ella. ¿Se estaría ocultando bajo una apariencia que no era la suya? ¿Por qué? La noche de la cena había dado la impresión de que era una mujer de mundo, ligeramente sofisticada a pesar de su ropa.

No había que ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos. La experiencia desagradable de Bella era sin lugar a dudas una violación, o al menos un intento, y se estaba escudando en una imagen que no era la suya para protegerse. Emmet miró a Jasper, quien asintió, y cogió un sugerente top de cuero negro, elevándolo sobre un dedo.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto esto nunca?- le preguntó Emmet con voz inocente.

-Mmmm- respondió ella sin dejar de leer la carta. Se volvieron a mirar y Emmet supo que Jasper iba a iniciar una terapia de shock.

-Edward se moriría si te viera con esto puesto, no podrías quitártelo de encima- dijo Jasper pasándole por delante otro modelito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella levantando la cara para pasar del rojo profundo al blanco céreo.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Emmet de pronto, cogiendo otra cosa de la cama- Esta camisa transparente estoy seguro de que le gustaría más, sobre todo si no llevas nada debajo- siguió cogiendo otra prenda de ropa- Y con esta minifalda… ¡Ponla esta noche!- exclamó entusiasmado, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- exclamó Bella alarmada, tratando de buscar una excusa.

-Que queremos que te pongas esta ropa esta noche- repitió Jasper con una sonrisa pícara- Queremos ver a Edward babeando.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?- exclamó, poniéndose tan roja como una amapola- No… no me he puesto esa ropa nunca.

-Pues es una pena- respondió Emmet con una sonrisilla, observando la camisa fucsia que asomaba por debajo del albornoz- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no es de mi estilo- repuso ella. Ahí, una buena contestación por fin.

-No, es evidente. La pregunta es… ¿por qué la tienes?- preguntó Jasper, interesado.

-¡Leah se empeña en mandármela con la esperanza de que me la ponga!- Bella se felicitó por tan buena excusa- Evidentemente ella me hizo la maleta cuando estaba en el hospital, sino no la hubiera traído.

-¿Cómo que estabas en el hospital?- se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Edward estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolos con semblante serio, apoyado en el marco. Oír las voces de Emmet, Jasper y Bella en la habitación de esta última lo había enfurecido, por el grado de intimidad que demostraba haber entre los tres. Por eso había caminado furioso hacia allí, para reprender a sus hombres por tomarse esas confianzas con la invitada, pero se había quedado congelado en la puerta al ver a Emmet escarbando entre un montón de ropa que había encima de la cama. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para saber que Bella había estado en un hospital.

-He preguntado que por qué estabas en un hospital- repitió Edward caminando hacia ellos.

Bella se aferró al albornoz con fuerza, cerrándolo todavía mejor. Quería morirse, esta vez la había hecho buena. La mirada de Edward la estaba intimidando, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se conformaría con una respuesta vaga del tipo "nada importante".

-Tu… tuve un accidente… de coche- se apresuró a decir- No fue nada grave, pero pasé unos días allí en vigilancia.

Edward descruzó los brazos mientras su mirada inquisitiva subía por su cuerpo, como tratando de revisar que todo estaba en orden. Bella se estremeció ante aquella mirada cargada de tantas cosas que prefería no averiguar, que finalmente llegó hasta su cara y se detuvo en su pómulo derecho. Ella se quedó quieta, era imposible que lo hubiera notado. Había pasado suficiente tiempo y siempre había maquillado aquella zona.

-Te golpeaste la cara- Era una afirmación- Los primeros días tenías el pómulo derecho amarillento aunque lo disimulaste bien con el maquillaje.

-Sí- asintió ella. Se sentía encerrada bajo la atenta mirada de los tres hombres.

Edward parecía haberse quedado tranquilo con la explicación, pero Emmet estaba con los puños cerrados. Aquel detalle que le había pasado desapercibido no hacía sino confirmar su teoría de la violación. Y, a juzgar por la cara serena de Jasper, a él también se le había pasado.

Bella permaneció rígida, en silencio, mientras veía con pavor como Edward se volvía hacia su cama y contemplaba su ropa. La cara se fue convirtiendo en una careta de piedra.

-Así que toda esta ropa te la ha regalado Leah- comentó con acidez- La conoces.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga- repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y nunca te la has puesto- siguió Edward, tomando un top hecho a base de grandes círculos dorados

y con espalda al aire que le era cuanto menos… terriblemente sexy- Esta ropa no va contigo terminó con desagrado, dejándolo encima de la cama como si le diera asco.

-Lo sé, por eso no la uso.

-Querrás decir que no la usas aquí- dijo mirándola con ojos flameantes- ¿Te la pones para Jacob?

Bella no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre igual. No se molestó en contestarle, así que caminó con toda la arrogancia que tenía y abrió la puerta del cuarto que tan amablemente había cerrado Edward. Emmet y Jasper, sin decir nada, se encaminaron hacia allí, pero él se quedó en pie dispuesto a tener una discusión privada con Bella.

-Vamos, Edward- llamó Emmet, apremiándolo.

-Esta es mi casa- repuso él, molesto por la orden que había notado en su voz.

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el cobrizo, dándole un empujón hacia la puerta. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que atormentara a Bella, era una buena chica y no se merecía esas recriminaciones.

-Quiero hablar con ella- protestó Edward al llegar al pasillo.

-Y nosotros contigo- dijo Emmet, empujándolo hacia fuera mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta.

Bella se quedó sola en el cuarto, de pie, completamente quieta, presa del pánico. Casi la habían descubierto. Corrió hacia el armario apresurándose a quitarse toda la ropa y arrojarla al interior. Totalmente desnuda, cogió la ropa de encima de la cama y la tiró al fondo, cerrando de un portazo el armario. ¿Cómo podía haber corrido ese riesgo tan grande ¿Y por qué Edward no dejaba de mortificarla de esa manera?

Emmet casi arrastró a Edward hacia el despacho que había en la planta inferior, seguidos por un serio Jasper Hale. El cobrizo estaba muy sorprendido, su amigo nunca había sido tan brusco con él. Cuando entraron en el despacho, Emmet lo empujó dentro y cerró con fuerza.

-Te lo advierto, Cullen. Deja de insinuar cosas desagradables a Bella.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque realmente a ella le ha pasado algo horrible- explicó Jasper sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¡Oh, venga!

-Lo digo en serio, no la mortifiques- apuntó Emmet caminando de un lado a otro del despacho.

Edward iba a abrir la boca para protesta, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Alice cargada con capetas.

-Tengo toda la información que me pediste- anunció risueña, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Edward

-¿Información?- preguntó Emmet enarcando una ceja.

-Sobre Isabella Swan- aclaró Alice caminando hacia la mesa para dejar una carpeta gruesa. La abrió con ceremonia, esparciendo todos los papeles, que rápidamente recuperó ante la mirada exasperada de sus acompañantes- Isabella Marie Swan, nacida en 1982 en un pueblecito cercano a Seatle. Hija de un policía y una ama de casa. En el colegio destacó por sus habilidades para las matemáticas y la música. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche en 1991 en el que murieron ambos; se estrellaron cuando volvían de una visita a la ciudad, un borracho los sacó de la carretera. Bella se marchó a vivir con unos primos de su madre, a los que al parecer no había visto en su vida.

-Pobre- musitó Emmet- Debió sentirse perdida sin sus padres.

-¡Esta fichada por la policía!- exclamó Edward al revisar los papeles, sacando una foto de entre ellos.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Emmet.

-Aquí dice que la detuvieron al verse mezclada en un robo perpetrado por varios moteros- dijo Edward, señalando el informe que tenía entre sus manos con el índice.

-Al parecer estaba con ellos, pero no intervino como se demostró más tarde y la llevaron a un reformatorio donde pasó un año entero- explicó Alice- Parece ser que aunque en el colegio destacaba por sus notas, sus compañeros la marginaban. Los informes dicen que estaba ligeramente inadaptada y los psicólogos que la vieron decían que el ambiente familiar no era el mejor: su tío tenía problemas con la bebida. Supongo que lo de los moteros fue un acto de rebeldía, o un intento de huir de casa.

-No parece ella- murmuró Edward, mirando la foto de cuando la ficharon. Ante él había una adolescente con mirada triste sosteniendo una placa con un número de identificación. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y abundante maquillaje en el rostro.

-Pasó unos meses en un reformatorio, pero nunca volvió a casa- siguió Alice- Cuando cumplió los dieciocho y salió de allí, empezó a trabajar en cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, aquí hay un contrato a media jornada en un pub de Miami. Y aquí viene lo sorprendente: unos meses después se matriculó en la universidad. Parece ser que tiene una carrera universitaria, aunque no he conseguido especificar cual ni de dónde sacó el dinero para cursarla, ni hay más datos al respecto. No sé dónde vivió durante ese tiempo, es como si no hubiera existido. Con veinte años fue contratada por vuestra productora en calidad de compositora- dijo mirando a Edward- A partir de ese momento nada Isabella no es más que un número, una cuenta en un banco de Miami donde todos los meses su sueldo se ingresa y donde permanece un mes antes de pasar en su totalidad a diversas asociaciones benéficas y ONG 's. Eso es todo- terminó Alice, cerrando la carpeta.

-¿De dónde has sacado toda esta información?- preguntó Emmet sorprendido- Charlie y Carlise no lograron encontrar nada.

-Bueno- dijo la chica moviéndose intranquila- Me metí en los ordenadores de la Media Luna producciones- vio como Edward levantaba -una ceja, incrédulo- Bueno, más concretamente en el Jacob.

Toda esta información estaba tan protegida como si fuera un archivo del FBI.

-¿Y por qué Jake iba a hacer una cosa así?- preguntó Emmet- ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

Los tres permanecieron en silencio mirándose unos instantes, sin encontrar ningún sentido a todo aquello. Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su despacho. Todo era cada vez más confuso alrededor de Isabella Swan.

-Alice- dijo Jasper- ¿En ninguno de esos expedientes consta si Bella sufrió algún tipo de agresión?

-¿De qué tipo?- le preguntó ella revisando los papeles.

-Sexual- añadió seriamente, observando como Edward daba un respingo.

-No creerás que la violaron en el instituto.

-No creo que fuera en el instituto - respondió Jasper, pensativo.

-Bueno, he rastreado su nombre por la red y parece ser que hace unas semanas estuvo ingresada en un hospital, pero el expediente médico está virtualmente desaparecido.

-No estarás insinuando que Bella estuvo ingresada en el hospital por una... violación- terminó Edward, en un susurro.

-No puedo afirmar nada, pero da el perfil- dijo Jasper con una triste sonrisa, cogiendo la foto de la policía- Mírala, estaba furiosa cuando se la tomaron; enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo con el mundo. Convivió con unos moteros de la peor calaña y, sin embargo, ahora su aspecto...

-Ha cambiado y madurado- añadió Alice- Estaría buscándose a sí misma.

-Sí, no es raro en casos de niños huérfanos. Lo que quiero decir es... que ahora da el perfil. Algo le ha pasado, algo que la llevó a un hospital, algo horrible que Jacob no quiere que se sepa. Parece asustada, triste… confundida en algunos momentos, como si luchara por ser algo que no puede alcanzar, como si quisiera salir del caparazón que ha creado a su alrededor pero tuviera miedo, o quizá algo que ocultar- concluyó, pensativo.

-Es todo tan confuso- suspiró Edward- Quizá debería...

-No- lo cortó Emmet.

-¿No qué?- preguntó el cobrizo agresivamente, mirándolo con ojos encendidos a través de los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos.

-No vas a preguntarle nada para incomodarla ni para satisfacer tu morbosa curiosidad. Cuando esté lista lo dirá si es su voluntad, pero ahora necesita estar tranquila- dijo Jasper en tono diplomático.

-Está bien, la dejaré tranquila- refunfuñó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien- concedió Jasper- La semana que viene vendrá una psicóloga a la que he pedido ayuda con el perfil del violador que estamos buscando. Quiero una segunda opinión- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Edward.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Totalmente. De paso le pediré que hable con Bella, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarla, de mujer a mujer.

-Me parece bien- permitió Edward, dejándose caer en su sillón- Dejadme solo, necesito pensar.

Los tres salieron del despacho dejando a Edward perdido en sus pensamientos. Edward contempló la foto de la Bella adolescente. Ciertamente se había portado como un patán con ella, pero es que no lograba comprender lo que últimamente había estado sintiendo cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Era una mezcla de furia por no poder tenerla, por notarla tan lejana, pero al mismo tiempo era un sentimiento de posesión muy fuerte y sobre todo de protección. Ahora estaba claro que su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que algo terrible le había pasado y para su sorpresa, descubrió que quería proteger a la insufrible Isabella Swan a toda costa.

Bella terminó de vestirse algo apurada. Se había quedado totalmente dormida después de comer y ahora llegaba tarde a la cena que habían preparado para el cumpleaños de Seth. Según le habían informado, cenaría con todos los de la casa, y luego habría una pequeña fiesta en el jardín para todas las personas del pueblo que quisieran asistir.

No sabía lo que le pasaba ese día, pensó mirándose en el espejo. Primero la funesta idea de ponerse su ropa, y ahora las pocas ganas de colocarse su ropa. Era como si Bella estuviera gritando por salir a la superficie y gritar a todo el mundo ¡aquí estoy y no me importa que sepáis quien soy en realidad!, pero tenía que controlarse… un poco.

Y ahora estaba allí, con la ropa nueva que Leah le había proporcionado hacía unas semanas; ropa normal para ser de Leah. Se volvió de espaldas para asegurarse de que el top era lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el tatuaje que llevaba en la parte baja de la espalda. Con eso si que no podía arriesgarse, era el tatuaje más copiado desde su primer disco y uno de los signos de identidad de Reed. Era curioso como aquellos símbolos chinos habían causado furor. Y pensar que se los hizo en su época rebelde.

Tomó una simple chaqueta, antes de salir. Nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto ahogó un gemido: Edward también salía del suyo en aquellos momentos y se la quedó mirando como confundido. Sus ojos verdes bajaron desde su pelo recogido en una coleta alta hasta su cara, sin la protección de las gafas que había estado usando hasta ahora. Se sentía desnuda... La mirada de Edward fue como una caricia que bajó por su cuello hasta el nacimiento insinuado de sus pechos bajo el top, y siguió el camino hasta la cintura, caderas y piernas y volvió a subir hasta sus ojos. Bella ahogó un quejido. Los ojos verdes eran ahora casi negros por las pupilas dilatadas y tenían una expresión de deseo impreso en ellos.

-No... me mires... así- advirtió ella, incómoda, con el corazón desbocado.

-¿Así como?- preguntó él, curvando una media sonrisa cargada de intenciones en sus labios- ¿Cómo me has mirado tú?- le preguntó burlón

Ella ahogó una exclamación alarmada, porque si él la había mirado, ella no había hecho sino lo mismo. Tenía que reconocer que Edward la atraía como una polilla a la luz. No era un hombre guapo, pero en su presencia había algo… en sus ojos verdes, tormentosos, se reflejaba el peligro. Todo él tenía el aspecto controlado de un fiero guerrero. Retrocedió un paso al ver que Edward se acercaba ella y chocó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Mírame, Bella- le susurró él, percibiendo lo cerca que estaba cuando su aliento golpeo su sien.

Ella abrió los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, para volver a gemir: Edward había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, apresándola en la jaula que era su cuerpo. Vio como aquellos ojos verdes bajaban por su rostro, recorriéndola hasta posarse en sus labios. Bella sintió de pronto como se le secaba la boca y se humedeció los labios. Edward fijó la mirada en aquel gesto y se inclinó más sobre ella

-Voy a besarte- susurró él con voz ronca.

-Sí- suspiró Bella que se sentía incapaz de moverse o negarse.

Y como si aquello fuera el detonante, sus labios se unieron, de una manera gentil, tan solo con simples roces para reconocerse, sin prisa los labios de Edward recorrieron los de Bella embriagándose en su sabor.

Edward seguía apoyado en la pared. Sólo la estaba tocando con sus labios y sin embargo para Bella aquel beso era diferente. Habían besado a Reed en los vídeos músicales, demasiada saliva sin sentido. Pero ahora estaban besando a Bella, el ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago era desconcertante. Y entonces ocurrió, las manos de Edward se posaron sobre su cintura.

-Qué me estás haciendo- balbuceó él empezando a bajar por su cuello para llenarlo de besos.

-Ed…ward- musitó ella aún con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

De improviso, Edward gruñó algo que Bella no alcanzó a comprender. Lo que si notó fue como sus grandes manos presionaban con fuerza su cintura atraiéndola hacia él de manera posesiva, de forma que su delicado cuerpo quedó pegado al duro del hombre. Bella gimió antes de que sus labios fueran silenciados de nuevo por los de Edward, que esta vez se apoderaron de su boca de manera feroz y posesiva.

Bella hundió sus uñas en los hombros de Edward ligeramente alarmada. Aquel beso no era como el anterior, estaba cargado de algo totalmente diferente que no estaba segura de querer explorar, y sin embargo era incapaz de apartarlo, se sentía reblandecida con su contacto. Notó como la lengua de Edward presionaba contra sus labios, y ella solo pudo abrir la boca para dejarle paso.

Bella se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de Edward tratando de apartarlo, pero él la atrajo con más fuerza. Su lengua estaba recorriendo cada espacio sin dejar ningún lugar por repasar. Todo era tan nuevo, tan... desconcertante que decidió rendirse al beso, a diferencia de otras veces no le importaba la saliva, ni que él le estuviera acariciando los labios con los pulgares a medida que la besaba, le gustaba la sensación de notar su cuerpo ligeramente pegado al de él.

Podría haberse quedado eternamente ahí compartiendo ese beso, pero Edward al parecer quería más, porque la apoyó contra la pared y esta vez casi dejó caer todo su peso encima de ella, con lo que Bella descubrió cosas para las que en ese momento no estaba preparada.

Lo empujó con fuerza tratando de quitárselo de encima y Edward la volvió a retener, eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa todavía. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y empezó a buscar a tientas por la pared, estaba sobre la puerta de su cuarto, así que no le fue difícil encontrar el picaporte. Toda la sensualidad en que había estado envuelta se desvaneció, quería soltarse de Edward a toda costa, así que usando una de las tácticas de Charlie le pisó un pie con fuerza.

-¡Pero que...- exclamó Edward soltándola de pronto para encontrarse con una puerta que se cerraba frente a él- ¡Maldita sea!- bramó tratando de empujar la puerta cerrada.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta conteniendo la respiración alarmada ante el ataque de mal genio que había tenido el cobrizo, deseando que Edward se marchara.

Estuvo reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que los pasos furiosos y maldiciones de Edward dejaron de oírse y entonces, muy lentamente, fue resbalando hasta el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que reconocer que le había gustado que Edward la besara, al igual que todo lo que había sentido. Hasta que él la había pegado contra la pared. La dureza que había notado contra su vientre la había desconcertado y hasta asustado, haciéndola reaccionar de manera irracional cuando él, en realidad, no había hecho nada malo. Quizá sí había ido demasiado rápido pero malo... no del todo.

Desde luego tenía que haberla soltado cuando lo había empujado, así que no tenía porque sentirse mal ahora por haberse defendido ¿no? ¿Todos los hombres reaccionaban igual? Parecía que sí y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, si un hombre podía perder el control de ese modo... No quería pensar en ello en ese momento, sería revivir recuerdos dolorosos que no necesitaba en esos momentos.

Edward cruzó el salón furioso. Bella tenía algo que lo volvía loco y le hacía perder el control: era una mezcla de picardía e inocencia. Una mezcla explosiva para cualquiera, pero ahora por culpa de eso él estaba terriblemente frustrado. Tenía que admitir que estaba obsesionado con ella y era extraño, él nunca perdía la cabeza cuando estaba con una mujer, de echo solía mostrarse frío con ellas, nunca se daba del todo. Y ahora, un simple beso lo había descontrolado y excitado por completo, y eso nunca le había pasado.

Y con Bella Swan, que tenía el aspecto de una solterona, y la capacidad de irritarle hasta lo indecible, sin embargo, lo único que quería era besarla, tumbarla en una cama y que ¡Dios fuera testigo de las consecuencias!

Llegó hasta la cocina donde ya estaban todos riendo con Seth, que estaba entusiasmando con la fiesta que le habían preparado, y se dejó caer en la mesa. Tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a Bella, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar.

Cuando Bella entró en la cocina estaban ya todos alrededor de Seth, excepto Charlie y Carlise que ya no estaban en la isla. El muchacho estaba abriendo sus regalos gratamente entusiasmado. Justo en ese momento estaba abriendo el regalo de Tanya, lo cual la hizo arrugar el entrecejo molesta. No sabía que ella también iba a estar allí. Como nadie le prestó atención, se quedó en una esquina en silencio, viendo como Seth sacaba un juego de bolígrafo y pluma y le daba de manera cortés las gracias a aquella mujer. Bella sonrió al ver que el regalo de la pelirroja no le había entusiasmado demasiado, aunque sólo duró hasta que Tanya se sentó sobre las rodillas de Edward y éste la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Bella frunció el entrecejo ligeramente molesta, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero no tenía muy claro porque.

-Ahora es el momento de mi regalo- indicó Edward sacando un sobre del bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a Seth.

-El muchacho abrió con una sonrisa el sobre que le había tendido Edward, sacando varios papeles. Lo miró confundido.

-Esto es… es…

-El contrato que acredita que Diablo es tuyo.

-P-pero no puedo aceptarlo. Ese caballo es…

-El mejor pura sangre que hemos tenido nunca- siguió Edward tan tranquilo- Y es tuyo- añadió en un tono que no admitía replicas- Te he visto en los establos como pasabas horas mirándolo. Ahora tendrás que domarlo y entrenarlo para las carreras.

-Pero eso va a requerir mucho tiempo- musitó Seth- No puedo descuidar mis tareas en la casa.

-Es que ya no vas a trabajar en la casa, sino con Emmet en los establos- explicó Edward- Y esta vez con un sueldo.

Bella sintió como el corazón se le encogía cuando vio que Seth se levantaba y abrazaba a Edward como si fuera su hermano mayor, o incluso su padre. Bella sabía que Seth era un amante de los caballos y que anhelaba trabajar con ellos. Regalarle un purasangre y darle toda esa confianza era un detalle muy bonito por parte de Edward. Seth los miró a todos con una sonrisa agradeciendo los regalos, y entonces reparó en Bella, de pie en una esquina de la cocina. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa y avanzó hacia él.

-Abre ahora el mío- le dijo tendiéndole un paquete.

-¿Me has comprado un regalo?- preguntó Seth atónito.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué esperabas?- contestó ella ante la sorpresa de él- Vamos, ábrelo y dime si te gusta.

Seth se dejó caer en una de las sillas y con dedos temblorosos empezó a abrir el paquete. Bella sonrió cuando vio cómo miraba con cara aturdida y despistada el cd que tenía entre las manos. No ponía nada en la carátula. Lo abrió y en el disco solo había una fecha, de cuatro años atrás.

-Gracias- dijo confuso, mirando el CD sin saber qué hacer con él. Bella ensanchó más la sonrisa.

-De nada, tendrás que guardarlo con celo, porque tiene un valor incalculable- añadió ella divertida.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Un valor incalculable un CD?- saltó la irritable voz de Tanya. Bella se dejó caer en la silla esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Dime Seth- empezó Bella, ignorándola- ¿Cuándo empezó Reed a cantar?

-Hace cuatro años- contestó él mirándola sorprendido- Este CD tiene esa fecha- Bella asintió.

-Antes de sacar su primer disco se hizo un pase de las múltiples canciones que Reed había escrito a lo largo de su vida, con varios productores, compositores y músicos de la empresa- explicó ella con una sonrisa- De ahí salieron los temas del primer disco.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Seth empezando a entender.

-Sí y ¡oh!, casualmente esa sesión se grabó y sólo existen dos copias. Bueno, ahora tres.

-¿Estás diciendo…- empezó Seth- que en este CD están…?

-Las canciones del primer disco junto con las que se eliminaron suman unas veinticinco canciones, en directo, sólo Reed y un piano.

-¡Pero ese CD tiene un valor incalculable para los coleccionistas!- exclamó Alice muy sorprendida.

-Sí, y una de las copias estaba en mi poder. Ahora también en el de Seth.

-Yo…- jadeó el muchacho mirando el objeto como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera tenido entre sus manos- ¿Cómo voy a agradecerte esto?

-No tienes que darme las gracias- contestó Bella con una sonrisa radiante, tomándolo de la mano y acercándose a él- Gracias a ti he descubierto muchas cosas- dijo en tono enigmático. "La diferencia entre un fan y un fanático" . Le hubiera gustado admitirlo pero era demasiado arriesgado. De pronto Seth soltó el CD y la envolvió en un abrazo. Bella, azorada, se lo devolvió con los ojos brillantes tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Cuando Seth la soltó ella se apartó ligeramente. Todos los miraban resplandecientes… todos excepto Edward, que estaba serio, más que serio, enfadado. Hermione pensó que se había puesto en peligro, como evidenció la pregunta de Edward en cuanto Seth abandonó la cocina para ir a ponerlo.

-¿Y cómo es que tú tenías una copia del CD?- preguntó con tono envenenado. Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos mirándolos.

-Jacob me hizo una copia- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo, era la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí también me gusta mucho Reed- respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Edward pareció sentirse satisfecho con su contestación porque no siguió formulando preguntas, sino que se limitó a mirarla unos instantes más como si fuera la bruja mala del este, dejando totalmente desconcertada a Bella.

La cena transcurrió más o menos tranquila y luego salieron al patio trasero de la casa donde la orquesta ya estaba afinando sus instrumentos. Empezó a llegar gente del pueblo. Bella vio correr a Seth hacia unos muchachos jóvenes con el CD en las manos y la copia del contrato del caballo, lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia el bar que se había instalado para pedir un refresco cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar y miró a su alrededor. Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande bailando en la pista, los músicos eran buenos. Miró a los presentes y se le encogió el estómago otra vez: Edward estaba bailando con Tanya en el centro de la pista como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Bella se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire frío la golpeó. Vio a varias personas mirar hacia el cielo antes de seguir con sus conversaciones.

-Edward a veces es un auténtico estúpido- oyó la voz de Charlie a sus espaldas.

-No tienes que decírmelo- respondió ella apretando con fuerza el vaso. Charlie, de espaldas a ella, asintió con benevolencia.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo él de pronto, quitándole de la mano el vaso para arrastrarla hacia la pista.

-Pero…- trató de protestar Bella.

-No irás a decirme que no sabes bailar- dijo él sorprendido, mientras empezaba a sonar una salsa.

-Soy muy torpe- dijo ella avergonzada.

-Me arriesgaré- contestó Charlie, arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile. Inesperadamente Bella se encontró en posición de baile. Ese siempre había sido su handycap desde que se inició en el mundo de la música. Bailaba, sí, pero cuando se trataba de una coreografía era tremendamente torpe y carecía de coordinación. Necesitaba horas y días de ensayo para lograrlo. Charlie la guió por la pista de baile y Bella le siguió con más entusiasmo que pericia. Se disculpó varias veces por perder el ritmo, pero Charlie se limitó a sonreír y a seguir bailando hasta que la hizo girar y de pronto Bella se encontró a Edward de frente. Los dos parecieron sorprendidos.

Fue Edward el primero en reaccionar. Sin decir nada, ni tan solo esbozar una sonrisa, tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y empezó a moverse por la pista con la misma agilidad que Charlie.

Ninguno apartó la vista del otro en ningún momento.

-No se te da muy bien bailar- le susurró Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-En cambio a ti sí- musitó ella ácidamente, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Es una cuestión de coordinación y confianza – respondió él de manera arrogante- está claro que tu no confías en mi- terminó volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo al mirarla.

Si algo había claro, es que Edward estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Para tanto había sido lo del beso? Era obvio que no era normal que ninguna mujer lo rechazara como lo había hecho ella, pero de ahí a que estuviera tan molesto... ¿Habría hecho algo más para enfadarlo?

La música llegó al final mientras Edward la invitaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, subiendo una de sus piernas sosteniéndola por el muslo, para luego ayudarla a bajar recorriendo con su mano una buena parte de piel desnuda, logrando que Bella se sonrojara vivamente. Pero la dura mirada que Edward aún mantenía clavada en ella solo valió para desorientarla más todavía.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y para sorpresa de Bella, uno de los capataces del rancho gritó:

-¡Que cante el jefe!

Todos empezaron a vitorearlo mientras Edward esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y tomaba a Bella de la mano arrastrándola hacia el escenario.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Sabes cantar ¿no?- ella le miró confundida- No sabes bailar, pero compones, tienes que saber cantar- afirmó con rotundidad empujándola entre los habitantes del pueblo.

-Sí- musitó ella empezando a asustarse.

-Perfecto, haremos un dúo- añadió sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Qué?- Bella se quedó paralizada en el inicio de las escaleras.- ¡Pero si era incapaz de cantar sola ¿Cómo iba a cantar delante de tanta gente? ¿Y si la reconocían?

-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos- la apremió Edward serio tirando de ella haciéndola subir al escenario.

Bella trastabilló en los escalones pero se dejó arrastrar como una marioneta. No quería cantar delante de tanta gente, y menos con un Edward que ni tan solo la miraba, pero se sentía sin fuerzas para negarse.

-¿Conoces "Tengo que decirte algo" de Gloria Estefan y Jonh Secada?- le preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes que les habían colocado.

-Sí- gimió Bella a su lado. Empezaba a notar que el pánico la embargaba mientras tomaba asiento- No creo que sea buena idea- le susurró ella retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Edward con absoluta confianza mirándola por primera vez. Esta vez más que enfadado parecía sorprendido, pero esos ojos verdes aflojaron el nudo de pánico en el estómago de Bella.

La castaña miró a su alrededor viendo las caras de los presentes fijas en ella. ¿Y si alguno era un maníaco ¿Y si cantaba y se la volvían a llevar? El miedo se hizo más intenso golpeándola con fuerza. Empezaba a dolerle el pecho por los fuertes latidos de su corazón chocando contra sus costillas. Todo lo que debía estar sintiendo debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque Edward, de pronto, la cogió con fuerza de una mano, apretándosela.

-No tienes que tener miedo, lo harás muy bien- le susurró cuando las guitarras empezaron a sonar.

La entrada se acercaba y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. La voz le salió débil y ligeramente desentonada, pero allí estaba… aunque no se pareciera en nada a la suya.

"_Tengo que decirte algo_

_Que puede lastimar tu corazón"_

Estaba ahogándose, pero se obligó a seguir. Bajó los ojos; no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Notó

como Edward le volvía a apretar la mano ¡no era capaz de reconocer su propia voz!

_"Estoy segura que si te cuento"…_

Le dolía terriblemente el pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar… en esos momentos odiaba la voz que salía de su garganta, era tan... débil, insulsa.

_"No vas a perdonar mi gran error"_

La última palabra casi fue un jadeo ahogado en sus labios, una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La voz asustada de Edward la hizo levantar la mirada mientras trataba de seguir cantando y las lágrimas bajaban ya sin control por sus mejillas.

_"Luche contra la tentación_

_Pero sólo soy de carne y hueso"_

Estaba mareada, sentía como el frío le calaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Edward parecía asustado y confundido mientras la miraba fijamente, como tratando de ver a través de ella. La última frase fue una ristra de sollozos mezclados con música.

_"M… me… embriagó con… su mirada y… pequé…."_

No la terminó, sino que se puso en pie de golpe perdiendo el equilibro a causa del mareo que empezaba a rodearla. Edward la sostuvo mientras la música paraba de pronto. La tomó en brazos para bajarla del escenario y sentarla en una silla. La música volvió a tocar. Bella cerró los ojos hasta que notó como Edward la sentaba en una silla y se acuclillaba ente ella. Se estremeció… empezaba a soplar el viento con más fuerza y tenía frío.

-Bella ¿qué pasa? Casi te has desmayado- le susurró, tomándola de las manos con fuerza.

-N… no puedo- gimió ella- L… lo siento- terminó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-No pasa nada- la consoló Edward, limpiando el rastro salado que caía por su rostro.

-¡Sí que pasa!- gritó ella poniéndose en pie, haciendo que Edward quedara sentado en el suelo- No puedo cantar, ni componer, ni tocar… ¡NO PUEDO!- chilló totalmente fuera de si, antes de empezar a correr como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la playa.

Edward se puso en pie de golpe, tenía los labios apretados por el disgusto. Cuando la había hecho subir al escenario, solo quería molestarla, que se sintiera igual de... disgustada que él, y había acabado causándole un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué clase de compositora tenía miedo de cantar en público?

-Será mejor que vayas a por ella- le aconsejó la voz de Charlie tranquilamente, a su lado- Se acerca una tormenta tropical, y bastante fuerte.

Edward miró unos instantes el cielo al tiempo que el viento se volvía casi huracanado y un relámpago cortaba el cielo. Echó a correr tras ella con el corazón en un puño.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Tenía que darse prisa si quería encontrarla, soplaba demasiado viento y las huellas de sus pequeños pies empezaban a perderse sobre la arena. Se había dicho que Edward podría seguir a un halcón en un día de lluvia, lo único que quería ahora era alcanzar a una joven desesperada en medio de una terrible tormenta; una joven que, a su pensar, mermaba su capacidad de comportarse con sensatez.

Se detuvo en medio de la playa. La marea estaba subiendo y el viento le revolvía el pelo en todas direcciones, hasta el punto de que estar quieto de pie le suponía un terrible esfuerzo. ¿Cómo sería para Bella que pesaba mínimo veinte kilos menos que él? Una imagen de ella lanzada sobre las rocas de la playa hizo que empezara a correr de nuevo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Sus huellas eran cada vez más difusas, la zancada más corta y el pie se marcaba en toda su extensión, lo cual le indicaba que había dejado de correr e iba andando. No podía estar muy lejos.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de divisar algo entre los remolinos de arena pero era prácticamente imposible ver nada que no estuviera a menos de diez metros.

Siguió avanzando con el corazón en un puño hasta que entre los gritos del viento percibió un sollozo ahogado antes de chocarse con algo. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió mantener el equilibro. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir a Bella inconsciente tendida sobre la arena.

Presa del pánico, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos para volverla hacia él y rápidamente le tomó el pulso, el cual mantenía aunque algo débil. La tumbó sobre la arena pero el viento era tan fuerte que no sabía si estaba respirando o no. Tenía que llevarla a lugar cubierto y hacerla entrar en calor, porque aunque la noche era cálida, el fuerte viento mezclado con la lluvia la había enfriado.

Sin esperar un minuto más la levantó entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo, pues apenas pesaba nada, como pudo apreciar Edward mientras empezaba a desandar el camino. El viento se había hecho más intenso y lo hacía moverse a bandadas de un lado a otro dificultándole la marcha, empezando a dolerle las piernas del esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. La fuerte lluvia que golpeaba contra su cuerpo lo había calado por completo, pero ahora Bella le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y había escondido la cabeza en su pecho, y eso más que nada lo animaba a seguir. Pero les resultaría imposible llegar hasta la casa en aquellas circunstancias. Edward cayó de rodillas sobre la arena con Bella entre sus brazos y parpadeó con fuerza mirando a su alrededor.

Apenas se veía nada que le permitiera orientarse, pero si no se equivocaba por la distancia de las luces de la casa que llegaban hasta él, debían estar a unos tres kilómetros de su destino, así que por allí cerca había una cabaña de pescadores en la que podían refugiarse.

\- Edward- susurró Bella apegándose más a él- Me… cuesta… respirar- Su corazón de se encogió ante esas palabras. A él también le costaba debido al fuerte viento, pero tenía que ponerla a salvo.

-Es por el viento- le respondió al oído acercando más el rostro de la chica a su cuello- Enseguida estaremos a salvo- le susurró, acariciándole el pelo con ternura para tranquilizarla antes de ponerse de pie.

Empezaba a estar realmente exhausto por el esfuerzo de tener que desplazarse por la arena con Bella entre sus brazos luchando contra la fuerza de la naturaleza, que se encargaba de llenarle los ojos de arena y enfriar y atenazar sus músculos, pero por nada del mundo soltaría a Bella, no quería notarla lejos ni un momento más.

Llegaron al linde la playa. Allí la vista de Edward mejoró un poco, ya que no había tanta arena moviéndose por el aire furiosamente y las palmeras les brindaban una cierta protección de la lluvia y el viento huracanado.

Miró a su alrededor y pronto supo dónde estaba; no fue necesario avanzar más de varios metros para encontrar la vieja y destartalada casa de pescadores. Avanzó con renovadas fuerzas hasta allí y se las ingenió para abrir la puerta sin soltar a Bella de sus brazos, colocar su espalda contra la puerta y luchar contra el viento dejando la tempestad a sus espaldas.

La calma repentina que envolvió a Bella en esos momentos, la hizo levantar la cabeza con dificultad del hueco que le brindaba el cuello de Edward. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido al notar como él, aun sosteniéndola en brazos resbalaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con ella sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Edward!- exclamó ella visiblemente preocupada tratando de levantarse. Pero él se limitó a retenerla con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior observándolo preocupada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba relajado, se le veía algo pálido y respiraba de manera entrecortada. ¡Cielos!, no tenía que haber dejado que la cargara en brazos todo el tiempo luchando contra la tormenta. Debía de estar agotado y era culpa suya, si no se hubiera marchado corriendo histérica, él no la habría seguido. Trató de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban a sus ojos por haberlos arrastrado a esa situación:

-No tenías que cargarme en brazos todo el tiempo- musitó ella visiblemente afectada.

-Tonterías- respondió Edward sin abrir los ojos- Estabas inconsciente cuando te he encontrado y pesas tan poco que hubieras volado como un ratoncillo.

-¡Pero estás agotado!- exclamó ella preocupada tratando de volver a levantarse.

-Estoy bien- la contradijo reteniéndola con fuerza, haciendo que volviera a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y pudiese enredar sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos de Bella- Estate quieta susurró, pero sonó más como una orden.

Así que Bella permaneció recostada contra él sin moverse lo más mínimo. Ella también estaba algo cansada… e incómoda, nunca la habían abrazado de esa manera y en el mismo día lo habían hecho dos veces. Pero Edward, al parecer, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, y puesto que la había rescatado, le concedería ese deseo. Así que ignorando la incomodidad cerró los ojos para quedar donde el chico le había pedido.

Edward suspiró para sus adentros sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Bella. Estaba agotado y tenía frío, pero lo había pasado bastante mal para encontrarla, por no mencionar el miedo y la angustia que había sentido durante todo el tiempo que habían tardado en localizar la cabaña, y aún no conseguía hacerse a la idea de que ella estaba bien.

Permanecieron en silencio y quietos durante bastante tiempo, mientras la naturaleza azotaba con toda su magnificencia el exterior. Y no fue hasta que Edward sintió a Bella temblar violentamente entre sus brazos cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea!- refunfuñó incorporándose sin soltarla. Bella le miró confundida ante tanta brusquedad repentina- ¡Estas congelada! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- la regañó avanzando con ella entre sus brazos hasta el centro del cuarto.

-Pues tú no estás mucho más caliente que yo- protestó ella al verse alzada del suelo de pronto, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.

La mirada que le lanzó Edward junto con una de sus cejas arqueadas no solo la hizo callar y bajar los ojos, sino que elevó la temperatura de su cara y de su cuerpo, en general, varios grados.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Edward avanzó hasta el centro del cuarto y allí la bajó al suelo, haciendo que el suave cuerpo de Bella se deslizara a lo largo del suyo. Reteniéndola por la cintura pegada a él, la miró con intensidad, pero ella seguía con la cabeza baja visiblemente incómoda, pues sus manos permanecían cerradas sobre sus pectorales y tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

No podía mirarlo, el recuerdo del beso estaba demasiado cercano, y si lo hacía las rodillas que ya le parecían de gelatina se le doblarían por la mitad. Así que le parecía mucho más seguro permanecer los ojos en el refugio que le ofrecía el cuello de Edward, con la esperanza de que si no lo miraba, se decidiría a soltarla.

De pronto había dejado de tener frío y, sin embargo, seguía temblando mientras aquellas manos reposadas sobre su cintura parecían abrasarla. El calor de una de sus manos desapareció unos instantes para posarse sobre su mejilla, bajar en una suave caricia hasta el mentón y obligarla a levantar el rostro. Bella no se resistió, más tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Los labios de Edward estaban casi sobre los de ella, sus ojos casi negros, inyectados con un fulgor que Bella hubiera jurado que la estaba abrasando hasta el punto de hacerla temblar estremecida. Y entonces sintió que se moría cuando los labios de Edward se abrieron:

-Desnúdate.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ella empujándolo con fuerza, visiblemente alterada.

Para su desgracia, Bella descubrió que pese a su aparente delgadez, Edward era como un muro de hormigón. Él simplemente se balanceó en su sitio, mientras que ella terminó sentada en el suelo con la cara inflamada de vergüenza. Una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en los labios de Edward.

-¿Por qué te asustas de esa manera?- preguntó él de manera inocente- Coge una de esas mantas y desvístete mientras enciendo un fuego, no conviene que te constipes.

Y ante una atónita Bella que se debatía entre ponerse a llorar o golpearle, Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una destartalada chimenea que había al final de la cabaña.

Bella se levantó del suelo sin perderlo de vista cuando recogía la leña que había apilada a un lado de la chimenea para preparar efectivamente el fuego. Lo observó acuclillarse y se mordió el labio inferior al ver como la espalda de Edward se tensaba en esa postura.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara en su presencia? Debía tener ese síndrome de no-se-que en que las personas en peligro se sentían atraídas por sus salvadores. Sí, eso debía ser, dentro de unos días habría pasado.

"Pero cuando te dio el beso no estabas en peligro" resonó una voz dentro de su cabeza... "¡Ya cállate!"

Edward sintió a Bella moverse a sus espaldas y su visión periférica le indicó que la chica había cogido una manta y ya se dirigía al lugar más alejado de la habitación. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Esa chica le afectaba demasiado. La verdad es que era realmente molesto perder el control de sí mismo ante ella de ese modo.

Estaba agotado por todo lo que había pasado y, sin embargo, su cuerpo había respondido a la cercanía de forma... alarmante. Sólo tenía una solución. Había sentido el deseo otras veces, aunque con menor intensidad. Sabía cómo aliviarlo, era fácil. Sopesó sus posibilidades y, en vista de cómo había reaccionado Bella a él, estaba seguro de que una vez se ganara su confianza no le sería muy difícil seducirla. Necesitaba recuperar el control de sus emociones con urgencia.

Bella empezó a desvestirse rápidamente, tenía que estar envuelta en la manta antes de que Edward terminara de prender el fuego. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el brillo de sus ojos cuando le había dicho que se desnudara y, lo peor, lo que había hecho que saltara hacia atrás muerta de miedo es que lo habría hecho sin dudar. Por suerte había recuperado la sensatez a tiempo.

Edward le producía una serie de emociones encontradas que no era capaz de definir. Por una parte, no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él, hasta incluso era capaz de soportar una cierta cercanía de su parte. Luego estaba el miedo a que él perdiera el control. La ira, por atreverse a besarla como lo había hecho y luego correr a los brazos de Tanya. Estaba realmente confundida con él, puesto que podía ser mezquina y al mismo tiempo demostrar una gran ternura.

Se envolvió en la manta de manera firme. Fue la luz que de pronto iluminó el pequeño espacio en que se encontraban lo que hizo que Bella se volviera de golpe y un vivo color rojo acudiera a sus mejillas: la silueta de Edward se recortaba contra el fuego de la chimenea.

Se había quitado la camisa mojada y el tenue resplandor de las llamas iluminaba su torso desnudo sin ocultar nada. Era un torso bien formado con hombros anchos y músculos formados, no en exceso, pero si perfectamente visibles.

Bella se quedó aturdida. Edward parecía delgado, y lo estaba de hecho, pero sin camisa su delgadez no era más que la de cualquier atleta o nadador. Tenía vello cobrizo cubriéndole los pectorales, no demasiado pero si suficiente, que luego bajaba hasta el ombligo para perderse finalmente dentro del pantalón que marcaba unas caderas estrechas.

Lo vio desabrocharse el pantalón, y Bella hubiera jurado que lo hacía deliberadamente lento para que ella captara el movimiento. No alcanzaba a verle el rostro, así que no sabía si la estaba mirando. Muy incómoda bajó la cabeza y se quedó en su rincón.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- le preguntó Edward, y ella supo que estaba sonriendo divertido al ver su azoramiento- No creo que sea la primera vez que ves a un hombre ligeramente desvestido.

¿La primera vez? No, desde luego, pero sí era la primera vez que veía algo que le gustaba, o que al menos no la dejaba indiferente. Avanzó temerosamente hacia él, quien se había vuelto a agachar para reavivar el fuego. ¡Sabía que tenía que haberse quedado donde estaba! Ahora Edward sólo llevaba unos boxers negros ceñidos, y en la posición en la que estaba, veía sus largas piernas y su... su... bueno, eso donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Se sintió agobiada, el fuego había caldeado demasiado la habitación.

-Siéntate encima de la alfombra del suelo, es vieja, pero todavía nos aislará del frío- le indicó Edward sin volverse.

-¿Y el sofá?- preguntó ella con una vocecita estrangulada.

-Tiene una pata rota y varios muelles fuera, pero nos dará respaldo.

Bella le obedeció sin dejar de observarle. La alfombra era vieja pero aún mullida, así que resulto un asiento cómodo. Sacó los brazos de dentro de la manta envolviéndola a su pecho... empezaba a tener demasiado calor.

Edward se levantó y se estiró antes de volverse hacia ella. Por un instante se quedó congelado donde estaba, observándola. Era realmente pequeña sentada allí en el suelo, con sus brazos delicados, al igual que la línea de su cuello y hombros. Algo se sacudió dentro de él cuando la vio retirarse el pelo de la cara, que brillaba con matices dorados a causa del fuego. Y entonces sus ojos castaños se elevaron hacía él con el matiz más dorado que le había visto nunca.

Con un suspiro y tratando de no tirarse encima de ella como un loco, avanzó hacia su lado para sentarse. Tenía claro que ella aún no tenía mucha experiencia con hombres. No era virgen, lo tenía claro, puesto que era bastante mayor para serlo, pero desde luego no había estado con muchos hombres, así que no podía abalanzarse sobre ella. Primero tenía que hacer que se sintiera segura y proceder a partir de ahí.

Tomó asiento a su lado y se volvió para coger otra de las mantas que estaban sobre el destartalado y viejo sofá, para tirarla sobre sus piernas. Ella permanecía con la vista baja, pero al parecer había recuperado la capacidad de hablar con normalidad, porque inmediatamente le preguntó:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-A unos kilómetros de la casa. En una cabaña de pescadores- respondió él apoyándose en el sofá para pasar uno de sus brazos por detrás de Bella y por encima del asiento, pero sin llegar a tocarla. La vio mirar de reojo su brazo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y sabías que la casa estaba aquí?

-Por supuesto, si hasta tiene historia local- Ella levantó la mirada interrogante, y Edward no necesito la pregunta para responder; después de todo una conversación era lo mejor para romper el hielo- La llaman la casa de los gritos, no suele acercarse mucha gente hacia aquí. Se dice que el capitán de un barco pirata fue retenido y torturado en esta misma cabaña, y que cuando consiguieron que gritara de dolor, sus alaridos se oían desde el pueblo. Desde entonces su espíritu vaga por los alrededores asustando a los que se refugian en ella. Otras historias dicen que se ha convertido en un vampiro, a la espera de la primera doncella que se acerque para convertirla en su compañera eterna.

La vio temblar ligeramente y mirar asustada a su alrededor como si esperara que el vampiro apareciera atravesando alguna pared, lo que le brindó una oportunidad perfecta para levantar su mano y descansarla en su hombro. Bella dio un saltito y se volvió hacia él con los ojos cargados de reproche, pero Edward ya no retiró su mano.

-No creerás en fantasmas ¿verdad?- le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa divertida que provocó que las mejillas de ella enrojecieran, dándole aspecto de niña asustada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó levantando la nariz indignada, pasando de niña asustada a sabelotodo insufrible- Soy una persona inteligente, lógica y racional que sabe que las manifestaciones espectográficas suelen ser...

-¿Manifestaciones especto qué...?- preguntó Edward atónito.

-Espectográficas. Es como denominan los expertos a las apariciones que...

-¿Me estás diciendo que te crees esas chorradas?

-No he dicho eso, pero he leído sobre el tema y la mayoría de las veces no son más que ganas de quince minutos de gloria y montajes cutres.

-¿Y lees sobre eso? Ovnis, fantasmas, apariciones divinas, criaturas de la noche, vampiros, hombres lobo…

-¡Es interesante!- replicó ella tratando de permanecer seria- Y me ayuda a dormir- terminó, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Edward la miró unos instantes preguntándose si hablaba en serio, antes de lanzar una carcajada. ¡Vaya con Bella, sí tenía sentido del humor!

-Estoy hablando en serio- le regañó ella mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de contener la risa.

-Sí... claro- asintió Edward, intentando ponerse serio- ¿Y de qué más te gusta leer?

-Pues de casi todo- anunció ella encogiéndose de hombros- Un buen libro es un buen libro.

-Y supongo que Carlise y tú ya habréis intercambiado impresiones- afirmó Edward mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro! Hemos leído un montón de libros- respondió ella bajando la mirada; Edward estaba haciendo dibujos con sus dedos en su brazo.

-Seguro que en el colegio eras una empollona.

-Lo fui ¿algún problema?- preguntó ella lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-¡Eh!- protestó Edward poniendo una de sus manos abiertas entre ellos para defenderse- Que era un cumplido.

-Sí claro, seguro- dijo torvamente cruzándose de brazos, bajando la cabeza enfurruñada.

-Se metían contigo en el colegio- afirmó Edward levantándole el mentón para que lo mirase- También se metían conmigo hasta que vine aquí- añadió él sonriéndole.

-Sí, ya- respondió escépticamente- Seguro que el capitán del equipo del baloncesto, rugby o cualquiera de esos deportes era la comidilla de la clase.

-No era el capitán de nada. Era un adolescente bajito, desgarbado, con gafas y además torpe- respondió él ganándose una nueva ceja enarcada por parte de ella.

-¡Venga ya!

-Pregúntale a Emmet, se pasó media vida diciendo que era un caso sin remedio.

-¡Él nunca te diría eso!- bufó Bella indignada.

-No, pero lo pensaba. Por suerte Carlise tenía más fe en mí y cuando terminé de desarrollarme las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Bella permaneció seria unos segundos, observándole. ¿Podría ser posible que él con el aspecto que tenía ahora hubiese sido alguna vez como contaba? Resultaba difícil de creer, pues siempre le había dado la impresión de que Edward controlaba perfectamente su cuerpo. Sin embargo permanecía serio mirándola, y sus ojos eran sinceros.

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó Bella cambiando de tema.

-Al cuidado de mi padrino y mi tutor- respondió Edward como si fuera evidente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron, cuando yo tenía unos doce años- se limitó a contestar mirando al vacío.

Bella estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo, pero la mirada vacía de Edward le indicó que no iba a obtener más datos al respecto, y no podía culparle, tampoco a ella le gustaba recordar ese tipo de cosas. Así que permaneció en silencio, hasta que de pronto Edward añadió:

-Emmet era mi padrino y Carlise mi tutor. Intuyo que mis padres no confiaban del todo en el buen juicio de Emmet para guiarme por la vida si les pasaba algo.

Bella le miró sorprendida por la opinión que parecía tener de Emmet. Después de todo, era un bromista, pero sabía ponerse serio cuando la ocasión lo requería. Cuando se lo dijo a Edward este se limitó a sonreír de manera benevolente.

-No me malinterpretes. Quiero mucho a Emmet y de hecho influenció más en mí de lo que supongo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado.

-¿En qué sentido?- le preguntó ella curiosamente.

-No quieras saberlo- respondió él con una sonrisa pícara- Pero te aseguro que las influencias de Emmet son... divertidas.

-Vale, te llevaba con él de juerga y a ligar- terminó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco, en el típico gesto que indicaba la expresión "hombres".

-Así es.

-No me extraña. Después de todo entra en el estereotipo del típico conquistador, demasiado guapo y seguro de sí mismo, al que las mujeres le han inflado el ego a lo largo de toda su vida.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Siempre se las ha tenido que quitar de encima a manotazos.

-Tú también entras en el estereotipo- afirmó ella mirándolo con una sonrisita burlona.

-Pero yo soy más selectivo- respondió él de manera arrogante.

Bella empezó a reírse, pero ante la mirada que le lanzó Edward lo disimuló con una áspera tos antes de cambiar de tema.

-Y Aro ¿qué papel tenía él?

-Profesor- explicó Edward - Luego se retiró y me cedió a mí el mando. Ahora vive tranquilamente en la casita alejada de la finca y se dedica a mirar las estrellas, a leer libros sobre vampiros y a coleccionar antigüedades valiosas. Edward permaneció en silencio unos momentos con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si se acordara de algo, hasta que sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia ella- Pero no hablemos más de mí- saltó de pronto- Cuéntame algo de ti.

-Mi vida no es interesante- respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo conociste a Jacob?- Bella tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa ante el tono que había empleado al pronunciar el nombre de Jacob.

-A través de Leah- Eso al menos podía contestarlo sin comprometerse- Éramos compañeras de colegio, estábamos en el equipo de matemáticas y éramos vecinas. Siempre estábamos juntas, éramos más que amigas, como hermanas, hasta que cuando cumplí nueve años me mudé de condado. Nos reencontramos cuando tenía unos dieciocho, y recuperamos el tiempo perdido. Me presentó a Jake y nos hicimos muy amigos los tres. Casualmente Jake vio mis canciones y decidió contratarme.

-¿Y qué instrumento tocas?- le preguntó Edward inclinando su cuerpo sobre ella.

-El piano- respondió Bella bajando la mirada, revolviéndose nerviosa ante su acercamiento.

-¿Aprendiste sola?- preguntó Edward impidiendo que ella se apartara atrayéndola con el brazo que estaba sobre sus hombros que no había dejado de acariciarle le piel.

-No, tuve varios profesores hasta que me mudé. Luego lo reanudé cuando volví a encontrarme con Jake. Estoy licenciada en música.

Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin tenía algo en claro de la información que le había proporcionado Alice.

-¿Y cómo un genio de las matemáticas terminó en la música?- preguntó Edward curiosamente, bajando la segunda mano hasta apoyarla sobre sus muslos. Bella percibió que con sólo estirar los dedos podría acariciarla, pero de momento él no lo estaba haciendo.

-La música, son matemáticas- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Por qué no estudiar algo como física o economía?- terminó Bella. Edward se limitó a asentir-

Porque también me gusta el arte, y la música me permite tener mis dos pasiones, crear cosas bonitas.

-¿Y por qué esperaste tanto para volver a retomar la música si era tu pasión?- interrogó retirando uno de los mechones que caían del rostro de Bella para colocarlo tras su oreja, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

Bella cerró los ojos extasiada ante aquel leve contacto que al mismo tiempo era tan íntimo.

Notó como la mano de Edward volvía a acariciar su mejilla y ella solo pudo ladear el rostro para aumentar el contacto. Tenía las manos tan cálidas y le acariciaban el rostro con tanta ternura...

-No me has contestado- le susurró Edward al oído dejando que su aliento siguiera bajando por su cuello.

-Mis padres…- empezó turbada sin abrir los ojos- … tuvieron un accidente de coche. Fui a vivir con unos tíos. Ellos no…

Bella abrió los ojos asustada al notar como su espalda reposaba contra el suelo, para descubrir que tenía a Edward inclinado sobre ella a su lado.

-No se preocuparon de ello- terminó por ella abriendo su mano sobre su vientre.

Las manos de Edward estaban calientes, incluso a través de la fina manta notaba un calor abrasador quemando su piel. Los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Bella al ver cómo Edward se inclinaba sobre ella. Bella abrió los labios sorprendida al verlo sobre ella, sus ojos volvían a ser negros. Y ella estaba paralizada.

-¿Tocarás para mí?- susurró Edward acariciando los labios de Bella con los suyos al pronunciar sus palabras.

Bella no entendió esas últimas frases, estaba demasiado turbada por su cercanía como para responder. Sólo sabía que ese roce de labios le había producido un anhelo… y ahora, la lengua de Edward estaba en su boca besándola con una ternura enloquecedora. Primero con timidez, Bella comenzó a responder a su beso, que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado.

La mano de Edward aún descansaba abierta sobre su vientre y fue subiendo lentamente. Notaba sus pechos tirantes e irritados y, por un momento, Bella sintió que la necesidad sería aliviada, pero Edward se detuvo y ella arqueó su cuerpo buscando el ansiado contacto gruñendo en medio del beso. Edward sonrió; era como una muñeca en sus brazos, respondía a todas sus caricias con una inocencia que lo volvía loco. Se había propuesto ir despacio con ella, que confiara en él, que disfrutara al máximo hasta hacerla suya, pero al notar como elevaba su torso de manera sensual, algo se sacudió en su interior.

Los labios de Edward bajaron por el cuello de Bella repartiendo un torrente de cálidos besos, mientras las mantas que los separaban iban resbalando entre sus cuerpos hasta que finalmente sus pieles hicieron contacto desatando una tormenta más fuerte que la que sacudía el exterior de la cabaña.

Edward atrapó uno de los pechos de Bella entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza:

-¡Edward!- exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- No- susurró apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros para separarlo.

La silenció con un beso y notó como la repentina rigidez de Bella iba cediendo de nuevo. Le acarició una mejilla con sus dedos mientras… Una mano se alargó hacia ella y le acarició el pelo…

Sus mechones sorprendentemente tenían el tacto de la seda, tomó un puñado de su cabello acariciándolo en toda su extensión.

Notó como le tiraba una parte del cabello, estaba acariciándoselo. Un extraño desasosiego se anidó en su pecho, pero los labios de Edward volvieron a rozar uno de sus pezones esta vez con suavidad y gimió extasiada. Arqueó la espalda contra él deseando que el contacto fuera mayor.

Era tan sumamente sensual cuando se movía contra él deseando que la hiciera suya, necesitaba poseerla. Bajó una de sus manos acariciándole el vientre y se introdujo lentamente entre su ropa interior para alcanzar la zona más sensible de su feminidad. Gruñó con impaciencia mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris y uno de sus dedos se introducía lentamente en ella. No estaba lista… aún.

Bella tomó aire con fuerza abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Nunca. Jamás había sentido todo ese calor acumulándose como un torrente allí abajo, ni la humedad que poco a poco se anidaba en su interior. Separó más las piernas y movió las caderas contra Edward pidiéndole más.

-Shhh… aun no es el momento- le susurró cerca del oído mordiéndole el lóbulo, antes de volverla a besar y colocarse entre sus piernas- Pero ya no queda mucho…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Toda la bruma sensual en que estaba envuelta desapareció de pronto ¿lo había dicho en verdad?

Edward seguía besándola más apasionadamente, de pronto todo estaba oscuro… agarrándole un pecho sin ningún miramiento… lo acarició de manera tierna y apasionada gimiendo dentro de sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empujó con fuerza las caderas, pero lo único que logró fue rozarse con una inquietante dureza palpitante y gimió asustada. Sus manos volaron hasta los hombros clavándole las uñas con fuerza mientras luchaba por romper el beso. Edward gruñó y se separó para mirarla. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella:

-¡No!- jadeó de nuevo asustada, no le gustaba esa sombra.

Las uñas se volvieron a clavar con fuerza en los hombros, y de pronto no pudo mover las manos, las tenía encima de la cabeza atadas, o sujetas, no lo tenía claro. Empezó a sacudir el cuerpo con fuerza tratando de librarse del agarre. Pero cada movimiento parecía incitarlo más. Estaba oscuro… otra vez… no podía ver nada, solo notar ese peso muerto moviéndose contra ella. La misma dureza anidada entre sus piernas, el asco, el dolor, la respiración contra su cuello. Lágrimas saladas empezaron a caer por sus ojos mientras trataba de apartar ese cuerpo de encima de ella. Si al menos pudiera verle, pero no identificaba su rostro. No podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo… has estado tentándome durante meses, sonriéndome, jugando conmigo, pero ya no… siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre ella, frotando su erección. Se quedó quieta, tan quieta, como si estuviera muerta. Cerró los ojos deseando despertar de esa pesadilla y todo fue oscuridad…

-Bella, por favor… abre los ojos… Bella, pequeña, por favor.

Le pesaban los párpados, le dolía la cabeza y no quería despertar, pero esa voz… le sonaba. ¿Quién era? Le recordaba a alguien, no la identificaba, pero estaba segura de que nunca la había oído con ese pánico impreso en ella.

-Por favor, mírame.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, la potente luz la cegó de pronto y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza.

\- Edward - musitó ella volviéndolos a abrir con cuidado.

-Sí, pequeña, soy yo.

Bella enfocó su mirada pero sólo divisaba su barbilla, así que tuvo que extender el cuello para mirarlo. Edward estaba pálido como la cera y sus ojos estaban impregnados de pánico verde mientras recorrían su rostro con avidez. Sus labios estaban firmemente apretados con disgusto.

-¿Qué…?- empezó ella, aturdida. El rostro de Edward se contrajo mientras sus manos la abrazaban con fuerza. Estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, otra vez, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, que la sostenía como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

-Tú… yo… estábamos, bueno, estábamos… ya sabes- los recuerdos llegaron a Bella de pronto- De pronto empezaste a gritar, a revolverte como si estuvieras teniendo un ataque. Me arañaste, pataleabas tanto y gritabas tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerte para que no te hicieras daño y te… desmayaste- terminó en un susurro.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a aflorar, los recuerdos de aquellos días habían vuelto esa noche muy vívidos, justo cuando estaba tan feliz. Cuando creía que todo por fin estaba quedando atrás. Se sentía tan cansada…

Notó como Edward la atraía con más fuerza contra él tratando de confortarla, como la acariciaba retirándole el pelo del rostro y la besaba en la sien. Y, sin embargo, no había nada de sexual en todo aquello, era otra cosa más… fraternal.

Edward debía de haberse asustado mucho a juzgar por cómo la estaba abrazando. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar finalmente. ¿Cómo explicarle que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada sin contarle la verdad?

-Lo siento- lo oyó susurrar apesadumbrado mientras se las limpiaba con cuidado.

-Estoy cansada- suspiró, recostándose más sobre él. No quería hablar ahora que todo estaba tan reciente. Algún día se lo explicaría para que no se sintiera culpable.

Edward la notó acomodarse más mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más pausadas, totalmente diferentes a cuando gritó entre sus brazos como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo terrible.

Hubiera querido golpearse con fuerza cuando recordó lo que Jasper le había dicho esa misma mañana. Bella había padecido con toda probabilidad una agresión sexual. No había querido creerlo, no después de ver como ella respondía a él, no hasta verla consumida por el pánico entre sus brazos.

Ahora no tenía dudas, como no tenía dudas de que no quería ver esa mirada nunca más en sus ojos ni ese temblor en su cuerpo. Él se encargaría de ella a partir de ahora. No volvería a sufrir y sobre todo nadie volvería a dañarla. Ni tan solo, él mismo.

**Hola a todos! Espero que no os haya parecido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé (yo creo que la vez pasada me porté muy bien y os recompensé la larga espera ;P), espero poder subir más a menudo ahora que estoy a punto de acabar los exámenes.**

**Me alegro mucho que os esté gustando la historia, y os animo a seguir mandándome Review, porque es la única manera que tengo de saber si tenéis ganas de continuar leyendo la historia o no, así que espero muchos comentarios de vuestra parte. Otra utilidad que tienen los comentarios es, además de hacerme muy feliz y animarme en actualizar con más frecuencia, es la corrección de los posibles errores que se me hayan escapado, así que agradezco que me aviséis si veis un nombre que se me ha pasado o alguna descripción. **

**Espero que haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos dentro de poco,**

_**Hermy_au**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7:

_La calma tras la tormenta__:_

La tormenta había dejado una gran devastación en La Isla después de su paso, y eso que la tormenta tropical apenas había pasado por encima del lugar. Cientos de ramas, palmeras volcadas y desperdicios llenaban la playa dificultando el paso de los tres sementales que corrían veloces por la arena.

Sus dos jinetes miraban a su alrededor con ojos escrutadores tratando de encontrar algún rastro que les llevara hasta los perdidos. El primero de ellos, se detuvo en la arena con semblante preocupado mientras su compañero llegaba hasta él.

-Es imposible que Bella llegara tan lejos corriendo- protestó Emmet malhumorado, oteando el horizonte.

-Puede que no. De todas formas es imposible encontrar ningún rastro- suspiró Jasper apesadumbrado- Si Edward estuviera aquí...

-¡Si Edward estuviera aquí nosotros no estaríamos buscándolo!- inquirió el otro descargando todo su malhumor.

-Estoy seguro de que los dos estarán a salvo en algún sitio- apuntó Jasper, como siempre más sereno. Guardó silencio pensativo antes de añadir- Quizá deberíamos pasarnos por la Casa de los Gritos. Puede que cuando la tormenta se volviese violenta, Edward decidiera refugiarse allí.

-No perdemos nada por probar- musitó Emmet algo frustrado- Ir a un sitio determinado es mejor que dar vueltas sin encontrar nada- argumentó, saliendo lanzado con su caballo.

Jasper dirigió su vista al cielo y salió al galope detrás de Emmet.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente con la sensación de haber dormido más que en toda su vida.

Miró a su alrededor desorientada sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba hasta que percibió que la almohada sobre la que estaba apoyada, a parte de ser muy suave, subía y bajaba lentamente.

Miró hacia arriba y lo primero que vio fue una barbilla cubierta por una sombra grisácea, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba durmiendo encima de Edward, con la cabeza y una mano reposada en su pecho, y una de sus piernas por encima de las de él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos en actitud posesiva. En algún momento él se habría tumbado con ella a su lado.

"Podría haber sido peor" se dijo, tratando de no moverse para no despertarlo. Después de todo, ella estaba envuelta en una manta y Edward en otra, por lo que sus cuerpos no estaban del todo en "contacto". De hecho, Bella tenía la mejilla en el pecho de Edward, sí, pero sobre la manta.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, rememorando la noche anterior. Cuando se había recostado contra Edward para evitar que él le preguntara nada, lo que más había temido era el despertar. Estaba segura de que Edward querría saber, y se lo merecía después del susto, pero no se encontraba con ánimos para hablar todavía del tema, y menos con él.

Pero... ¿por qué se sentía tan frustrada? Llevaba veinticuatro años esperando el momento adecuado. Nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente atraída por un hombre como para dar el paso.

Y cuando cumplió dieciocho, primero no tuvo tiempo, y luego terminó por pensar que los hombres iban a ella por ser quien era.

Suspiró para sus adentros. La noche anterior, si los recuerdos desagradables no se hubieran interpuesto, habría dado el gran paso. Se había sentido tan... excitada, que ni el miedo inicial que había tenido cuando Edward la había tumbado, hubiera sido suficiente para detenerla. Tenía que reconocerlo, ese chico la atraía más que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Suspiró para sus adentros cerrando los ojos. ¡Estaba tan harta de todo lo que estaba pasando!

Harta de esconderse, de no poder hacer las cosas que antes hacía por miedo, de no poder disfrutar de cosas como el sexo. Y todo por culpa de ese loco abominable.

Notó un cosquilleo por la espalda desnuda y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Edward fijos en ella. Estaba acariciándole el pelo mientras una sonrisa somnolienta aparecía en sus labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Como un tronco- suspiró Bella bajando la cabeza, incómoda por su escrutinio. Estaba segura, ahora empezaba el interrogatorio.

-Yo también- suspiró Edward sorprendiéndola. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado con una mujer y se había sentido tan cómodo? Pocas.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un gruñido hizo a Bella incorporarse levemente con una ceja enarcada, mirando a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo hambre- aclaró él con sencillez.

-Pues será mejor que volvamos y te demos de comer- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí- asintió Edward desperezándose- Además, estarán preocupado.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto- les llegó una voz cargada de reproche desde el interior de la sala.

-Aunque por lo visto no era necesario- le siguió divertida otra.

Edward y Bella dirigieron sendas miradas hacia la entrada, para descubrir a Emmet y Jasper. El primero mirándolos divertido y el segundo irritado. Bella se sonrojó con violencia para apartarse de Edward como si se hubiera quemado. Él se limitó a sonreír y levantarse sin dar más importancia al hecho de que fuera solo con la ropa interior. ¡Estaba cómodo con su desnudez!, observó Bella indignada.

-Será mejor que os vistáis- les dijo Jasper- Esme lleva toda la mañana dándonos la tabarra, estaba preocupada.

-A eso íbamos- respondió Edward cogiendo su ropa del suelo- ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a Bella, quien sostenía la manta con fuerza con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-S... sí- balbuceó nerviosa. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mirando a sus amigos- Me vestiré fuera. Date prisa.

Bella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlos y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba, que esos dos empezaran a pensar cosas raras!

Edward empezó a vestirse con rapidez ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos que parecían estar esperando algo. Al terminar se los quedó mirando. Los papeles se habían invertido; ahora Emmet lo miraba con una sonrisilla pícara y Jasper permanecía muy serio.

-¡No ha pasado nada!- les aclaró molesto.

-Me alegra saberlo- empezó Jasper- Porque ya te dije...

-¡Ya lo se!- lo cortó Edward. No necesitaba que le recordara que le había advertido sobre Bella, lo había vivido en sus propias carnes y ahora se sentía culpable.

-Y si no habéis hecho nada... ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Emmet que no había perdido la sonrisa.

-Hablamos- dijo Edward, caminando hacia los caballos para desatar su semental negro y montar ágilmente en él.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Jasper, a su lado en el caballo.

-De todo un poco.

-¿Y descubriste algo interesante?- interrogó Emmet montando también.

-Confirmó todo lo que ya sabíamos, y me dijo que esta licenciada en música- respondió Edward con la mirada fija en la puerta de la cabaña- Toca el piano.

-¿Y cómo pudo aprobar si tiene miedo escénico?- quiso saber Emmet, curioso.

-Sospecho- empezó Jasper reflexivamente- que ese miedo no lo habrá tenido siempre. Quizá llegó con la violación... quizá estén relacionados.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?- preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-Porque quizá ella relaciona tocar el piano o cantar con la causa de la violación- le explicó Jasper.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dando paso a una Bella más despeinada de lo normal, lo cual era francamente espectacular. Edward la miró fijamente hasta que Emmet le dio un codazo. Avanzó hacia ella y le tendió una mano.

-¿Vamos?- Bella le miró aterrada.

-¿A caballo? ¿Contigo?- Edward la miró unos momentos antes de encararse a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no le habéis traído un caballo?- les preguntó fastidiado. Dormía con él, pero no podía subir a su caballo.

-Sam intentó enseñarla a montar pero tiene vértigo- respondió Emmet- Pensamos que iría más segura montada con uno de nosotros.

Edward sonrió. Así que esa reacción no era porque no quería montar con él, sino porque tenía miedo.

Bien, le demostraría que no tenía que temer nada. Se agachó con agilidad y la rodeó por la cintura.

Bella solo tuvo tiempo de gritar asustada antes de encontrarse sentada a horcajadas delante de Edward. La notó rígida sentada con él, pero al tomar las riendas rodeándola con sus brazos ella se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Estás lista para el viaje más increíble de tu vida?- le preguntó al oído haciendo que el caballo saliera al galope.

El grito de Bella se perdió entre las risas de Edward.

Cuando la verdad nos impulsa a mejorar:

Bella abrió los ojos en la cama de su cuarto. Creía que no podría dormirse, sólo había subido a su cuarto a leer, y sin embargo no había tardado mucho en quedarse frita con el libro sobre su regazo.

Se sentía contenta. El paseo a caballo por la playa había sido una delicia, no había sentido miedo en ningún momento. Edward tenía razón, había sido el viaje más increíble de su vida, y ni siquiera la mirada furibunda de Tanya al entrar en la cocina le había amargado el día.

Miró al reloj que estaba encima de la mesita y dio un salto en la cama, llegaba tarde a la comida.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en la cocina. Estaban ya todos sentados, y para disgusto de Bella, Tanya seguía allí.

-Me he dormido- dijo ella en tono de disculpa, ocupando su sitio entre Emmet y Alice.

-No te preocupes- respondió Emmet pasándole un plato de puré de patatas.

Bella miró a su alrededor para descubrir que Edward no estaba allí. Cuando le preguntó a Alice en voz baja, ésta le contestó que había ido a comer con Carlise. La comida transcurrió tranquila hasta que el sonido de la tele atrajo la atención Seth, y luego la del resto.

"Seguimos sin conocer el paradero de la famosa cantante Reed Jones" empezaba en esos momentos el presentador del programa del corazón "Su manager Jacob Black se niega a hacer declaraciones al respecto, pero fuentes no confirmadas apuntan a que se encuentra de vacaciones en Europa con su anterior novio, el también cantante Mike Newton... ¿Podría oler esto a reconciliación?" preguntó el presentador a una mujer sentada a su lado, que llevaba unas gafas llenas de diamantitos y un peinado a bucles de lo más llamativo.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, molesta. Jessica Stanley era la periodista más cotilla y odiosa del mundo, quien sonreía en esos momentos con aires de suficiencia. Bella siempre había pensado que esa mujer le tenía una tirria especial a Reed desde siempre.

"Bueno" empezó con aire compungido "Es sabido por todos que fue la señorita Jones la que rompió la relación, aunque no me extrañaría que haya corrido a refugiarse en sus brazos. Después de todo es el único novio conocido que ha tenido en todos estos años. No me extrañaría que Reed, siendo como es, estuviera usando todos sus encantos para volverlo a atraer" Bella cerró los puños indignada. Siempre le había molestado que hablaran de su vida privada, y todas esas mentiras sobre ella y Mike empezaban a cansarla.

-¡Será posible!- exclamó Seth indignado- Como si no supiéramos todos que Mike le puso los cuernos con la modelo esa. ¡Cómo va a ir ella a buscarle!- Bella le miró con una sonrisa.

-No le puso los cuernos- añadió Bella atrayendo la atención de Seth.

-¿No?- preguntó éste, sorprendido.

-No, porque nunca estuvieron saliendo. Sólo son amigos- le explicó Bella, que continuaba comiendo.

-Pues yo no sé a qué viene tanto alboroto- siguió Tanya- Sólo es una cantante como cualquier otra.

-¿Podemos saber por qué no te gusta Reed?- le preguntó Seth en tono agresivo- A mí me parece la mejor.

-La mejor sosa del mundo- apuntó Tanya con una sonrisa- Al menos eso tienes que reconocerlo.

-Bueno- empezó Seth- Su estilo va más a las baladas ¡pero canta muy bien!

-Nadie niega eso, sólo digo que no me gusta porque es sosa. En su último disco sólo tiene dos canciones más o menos movidas. Pero resulta evidente que ese no es su estilo, no está cómoda cuando tiene que bailar.

-Nunca se le ha dado bien- asintió Seth con una sonrisa- Pero lo suple con su voz y presencia-

Bella dejó el tenedor encima de la mesa mirándolos seriamente. ¿En serio era sosa?

-Bueno, tiene baladas preciosas- apuntó Jasper- No he tenido el placer de verla en directo, ni en la tele, pero estoy seguro de que si llena estadios no puede ser tan insulsa.

-Lleva un gran despliegue técnico y artístico- dijo Seth- No te aburres en un concierto suyo, pero desde luego no es como otras que no paran en todo el concierto. Ella es más tranquila, tiene un estilo diferente, aunque su segundo disco fue un tanto... lento. Quizá por eso no...

Bella había dejado caer el tenedor sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todos. Tenía un semblante abatido.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Charlie amablemente.

-Tenéis razón- suspiró con la mirada baja- Es una sosa- terminó llevándose las manos a las sienes enterrando la cabeza.

-Pues yo la prefiero a ella antes que a todas esas cantantes exuberantes que se mueven provocando- interpeló Esme.

-Pero no es suficiente.

Bella se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes antes de ponerse en pie, murmurar una disculpa y abandonar la mesa en silencio.

Bella subió hasta su cuarto y abrió el armario revolviendo entre sus cosas hasta sacar una carpeta de cartón negro. Se sentó sobre la cama abriéndola para desperdigar las partituras por encima de la cama. Las había escrito e ido guardando a lo largo de los años porque no sabía si sería capaz de "interpretarlas" encima del escenario. Pero ahora... ahora se habían convertido en un desafío.

Cuando Reed Jons volviera tenía que hacerlo a lo grande. Frunció el entrecejo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sí, tenía que volver a tomar el control de su vida. No conformarse con lo que ya tenía, sino hacer lo que le apetecía, superarse, dar un paso adelante. Se habían acabado los mecheros encendidos en los conciertos, ahora quería palmas, saltos y baile. Y solo había una forma de hacer eso...

_De superar el miedo:_

Blanco y negro, tres pedales y doscientas veinticuatro cuerdas tensadas sobre una carcasa de madera. El pino del salón estaba abierto y Bella sentada ante él, sobrecogida como siempre por su sencilla belleza. Había bajado cuando todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, dispuesta a aporrearlo si era necesario, pero decidida a sacarle música.

El caso es que llevaba diez minutos allí y aún no se había decidido ni si quiera a acariciar las teclas.

Pero iba a hacerlo, se lo había propuesto ¡ya estaba bien de compadecerse y tener miedo! Levantó las manos temblorosas y las dejó caer con suavidad en posición, notando las frías teclas bajo sus dedos. Podía notarlo vibrar, casi oír la música, solo tenía que deslizar los dedos… Tomó aire lentamente, reteniéndolo entre sus pulmones. Deslizar los dedos, no, no podía hacerlo. ¡No podía, maldita sea!

Hizo ademán de levantar las manos del piano cuando otras la retuvieron por detrás posándose sobre las suyas, impidiéndoselo.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo la severa voz de Charlie desde atrás.

Bella intentó soltarse, apartar los dedos, pero los firmes dedos de Charlie presionaron con fuerza hasta hundir las teclas bajo los dedos de la chica, dejando escapar ruido. Zafó sus manos visiblemente nerviosa y miró a su alrededor. La música había dejado de sonar, pero aún vibraba dentro de ella, como un latido débil que empezaba a crecer con fuerza.

-¿Lo ves?- Charlie se sentó en la banqueta, a su lado- No ha pasado nada.

-No- suspiró Bella volviendo a posar las manos sobre el piano. Esta vez las escalas brotaron solas, primero trémulas, débiles…

Una lágrima bajó por los ojos de Bella… ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! Poco a poco las escalas cobraron fuerza, convirtiéndose en acordes cada vez más complicados. La música llenó el ambiente, hasta que de pronto levantó las manos y volvió el silencio, pero esta vez Bella estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con… digamos Chopen? ¿Te atreves?

-Mejor Mozart- repuso Bella mientras la sonata para piano "Alla Turca" aparecía a través de sus dedos inundando de notas la estancia.

_Sé quién eres:_

Todo parecía más claro ahora.

Las luces del ocaso entraban por la ventana dando al cuarto una tenue luz anaranjada. Recostada en la cama delante de un montón de papeles, Bella lucía una sonrisa que iluminaba sus labios, mientras sus dedos a veces se movían por la cama como si tocara un piano y otras corrían veloces hacia las hojas. Componer, unir palabras con música, crear, decir algo, transmitir un mensaje…

Ahora estaba escribiendo uno importante, pues dicen que para superar las cosas hay que hablar de ello. Esa tarde, al tocar el piano, había dado un gran paso. Ahora al componer estaba dando otro.

-¿Trabajando?

Bella levantó los ojos y se encontró con Alice vestida tan extravagante como siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te apetece charlar?- le preguntó entrando en el cuarto- Traigo té y pasteles- añadió con una bandeja en las manos, que se mantenía en precario equilibrio.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras retiraba los papeles de la cama con presteza. Conociendo a Alice, el té terminaría por encima del edredón y esa noche tendría que dormir en el sofá de la biblioteca, pero… ¡qué diablos! Le encantaba hablar con ella, se habían hecho amigas.

La bandeja y Alice llegaron sin accidentes hasta la cama, quizá porque Bella se la cogió antes de que se sentara. Se dejó caer descuidadamente y miró a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Te he oído tocar- empezó Alice alegremente- Lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias. Lo echaba de menos- suspiró ella sirviendo el té.

-No lo dudo- Alice esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, mirándola- Bella…- llamó, poniéndose seria de pronto.

-Dime- la animó, tomando un sorbo de infusión.

-Sé quién eres.

Bella se quedó con la taza a mitad camino, con el rostro tornándose ceniciento, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de pánico.

-¡No pongas esa cara!- exclamó Alice dándole un golpe en el brazo, lo que hizo que derramara la mitad del té en el plato- Lo siento- añadió antes de seguir- Sólo quería que supieras que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y que comprendo que no quieras que todos sepan que eres Reed. Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

-Yo… gracias- musitó ella, conmovida- ¿Cómo…?

-¡Pero si canta a la legua! Me extraña que Seth no se haya dado cuenta ¡no cambias tanto sin maquillaje! Aunque claro, estamos rodeadas de hombres ¡y son tan despistados ¿No crees?

-Sí- Bella bajó la mirada con un amago de sonrisa. Había pensado que cuando lo supieran vería lastima en sus ojos, sin embargo en Alice no había nada de todo eso.

-¿Y qué pasó con Edward anoche?- preguntó Alice cambiando de conversación de pronto.

-¡Nada!- exclamó azorada.

-¿No? Bueno, a mi puedes contármelo ¿sabes?- dijo, acercándose a Bella con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Bella la miró unos instantes. ¿Y porque no? Después de todo le había ofrecido su amistad.

-Bueno, nosotros… estuvimos a punto de…- bufó molesta y sonrojada- Ya sabes.

-Sí, pero te entró el pánico- apuntó Alice poniéndose seria.

Reviví lo que ese hombre me hacía mientras Edward…- sollozó Bella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Alice se puso tensa, pero rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos.

-¿Y qué hizo Edward?- lo dijo en tal tono que Bella dejó de llorar para mirarla sorprendida.

-Él no sabía que me pasaba, sin embargo me abrazó y me consoló sin preguntar nada- explicó Bella. Alice se destensó.

-Debió ser horrible… lo que te hizo ese hombre…

-Sí- suspiró ella, retirándose las lágrimas- Me decía que me quería mientras me forzaba. ¿No es irónico?- argumentó, con una sonrisa amarga- Por suerte yo tenía la regla cuando… estuve con él.

Me tocó, pero nunca llegó a…- Bella suspiró pesadamente- ¡Gracias a dios!

Alice la miró incómoda, pero de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa al ver las partituras encima de la cama. Se alargó para cogerlas y volcó el té por encima del edredón. Bella rescató las partituras y miró a Alice, que tenía su típica mirada de disculpa tras provocar una catástrofe. La chica estalló en carcajadas.

_El renacer del fénix:_

No lo había pensado, ni cuando estaba volviendo a componer, que tendría tantas ganas de luchar.

Pero la llegada de Bella a su cuarto después de cenar comunicándole que tenía una llamada del "Señor Black" le demostró lo equivocada que estaba.

-¿Sí? ¿Jake?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal por el caribe?- la voz de Jake llegaba amortiguada por la distancia a través del teléfono.

-Muy bien, esto es delicioso. Gracias por traerme.

-¿Y cómo te tratan?- en su tono de voz Bella intuyó que Jake estaba hablando de Edward.

-Todos se portan muy bien conmigo. De hecho, Esme está empeñada en que estoy demasiado delgada y me alimenta con mucho mimo. Temo que Leah tendrá que modificar todos mis vestidos terminó divertida.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- bramó Jacob alarmado- ¿Has engordado?

-Puede que un par de kilos- respondió confusa- ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó en tono de reproche.

-He estado hablando con la junta directiva- empezó a explicar Jake- Y nos parece que es el mejor momento para sacar un nuevo disco. ¿Qué opinas?

Bella permaneció en silencio unos instantes. ¿Que qué le parecía? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a la nueva Reed a pasear! Aunque tenía que reconocer que ésta aún estaba algo verde.

-¿Para cuándo sería eso?- preguntó cautelosa.

-Pues… yo creo que en dos semanas podría tenerlo listo todo- la informó Jake divertido. Era poco tiempo.

-Jake… no sé si en dos semanas estaré lista. Aún no consigo cantar.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó alarmado.

-Me quedo en blanco encima del escenario… pero estoy trabajando en ello- se apresuró a añadir al oír el grito ahogado de Jake. ¿Jake?- preguntó insegura al ver que este contenía el aliento.

-Estoy aquí- Suspiró con pesadez.

-Hagamos una cosa. En dos semanas vuelve a llamarme, si puedo cantar grabamos el disco.

-Me parece bien- contestó -jake- Te mandaré las partituras para que elig…

-¡No!- lo cortó ella- Yo te las mandaré a ti. Quiero que este disco sea… de un estilo diferente al que tengo acostumbrado al público.

-¿Cómo de diferente?- preguntó Jake receloso.

-Ya lo verás, y dile a Leah que me podré la ropa que me regaló- terminó Bella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba en el buen camino.

_Una visita… inesperada__:_

¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Todo el día fuera de la casa y a media tarde tenía que marcharse a sacarla de un nuevo lío… ¿Es que nunca aprendería? Con lo cansado que estaba, sólo había tenido ganas de acabar la comida con Carlise y volver a casa. Charlie le había dicho que iba a hacer una prueba con Bella y el piano, y quería estar presente. Sin embargo, la llamada que había recibido le había obligado a salir corriendo nada más terminar de comer, tomar una de las avionetas y volar hasta

Cuba para sacar a esa… metomentodo del lío en el que estaba metida. ¡Toda la maldita tarde se la había pasado discutiendo para sacarla de la cárcel! Pero claro, no puedes dejar a tu ex-novia, quien casualmente ahora resulta ser una de tus mejores amigas, en la cárcel.

La avioneta aterrizó en el puerto privado de la finca y gruñó a su acompañante para que lo siguiera.

-¿Llegaremos a cenar? Estoy deseando probar la comida de Esme.

-¿A estas horas? Lo dudo- respondió Edward, huraño.

-¡Oh, vamos! No hace falta que te pongas así. No te habría llamado si ese carcelero no se hubiera puesto pesado- protestó ella haciendo un elegante movimiento con su melena para colocarla en su sitio.

Edward lanzó un gruñido y caminó por el hangar, seguido por su acompañante. Subieron las escalinatas hasta la casa, donde Edward se detuvo en seco al oír el piano sonando. ¿Sería tan fácil? ¿Tan pronto? Salió corriendo para entrar en el interior.

-¡Eh, espera!- le gritó la chica, apresurándose a ir detrás de él.

Edward se detuvo en la entrada del salón, sorprendido. Jasper, Esme, Alice y Emmet, quien daba cabezadas en el sillón, estaban allí. Contempló a Bella y sus largos dedos moviéndose ágiles por encima del piano. Más que verla allí, lo que le había sorprendido era que estaba tocando música clásica.

-¿Qué es esto?- suspiró para él.

-Una sonata para piano en Do mayor…-contestó la muchacha.

No terminó de pronunciar la frase porque los acordes finales sonaron y se arrancó en palmas entusiasmadas. Bella se volvió sorprendida, y de golpe se puso en pie con una sonrisa...

-¡Rose!- exclamó feliz. La rubia se cruzó de brazos recostándose contra la pared con una sonrisa.

-Así que estabas escondida aquí… Muy listo Jake. Tienes a un montón de paparazzi locos buscándote.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue aplastante. Por unos momentos Bella se quedó blanca como una pared.

-¿Paparazzi?- preguntó Edward confuso, mirando a Bella fijamente.

Alice reaccionó al vuelo al ver el semblante de Bella. Se acercó a Rosalie y la tomó del hombro apretando con fuerza, arrastrándola para alejarla de Edward.

-¡Ay, Rosalie!- empezó en tono de advertencia, pero con una sonrisa radiante- ¡Siempre con tus bromas!

-Ya sabes como soy- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, captando el mensaje- Pero os he preocupado ¿eh?

Rosalie estalló en carcajadas, relajando visiblemente el ambiente. Bella sonrió nerviosa y todos los demás las siguieron.

Hola a todos, espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera. Entre exámenes, notas y vacaciones no ha habido manera de actualizar antes.

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me alegro que os esté gustando.

Espero leer vuestros Review muy prontito! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review, la verdad, y a riesgo de repetirme, animan mucho. Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia, y espero que, en caso contrario, también me lo digáis, siempre lo he dicho, me gustan las críticas constructivas.**

**Pero antes de dejaros leer el capítulo, PERDÓN por la tardanza. Si os quedáis más tranquilos, dudo que vaya a haber un parón tan grande en lo que queda de historia, se me han juntado exámenes y vacaciones sin internet, por lo que ha sido imposible subir el capítulo.**

El fragmento de canción que aparece en el capítulo es

\- I Belong to you (el ritmo de la pasión)

Interpretes: Anastacia y Eros Ramazotti

CAPÍTULO 8:

La copa de cristal golpeó contra la pared con fuerza, rompiéndose en miles de añicos. Un mes, llevaba desaparecida casi un mes. Primero no le había dado importancia, después de todo, el estúpido indio que siempre la acompañaba la habría puesto a buen recaudo. Pero ella era un personaje conocido, no era posible que estuviera tanto tiempo sin que nadie supiera nada.

Ya lo tenía casi todo listo, planeado, urdido hasta el mínimo detalle. No deseaba esperar más para tenerla a su lado, para inmortalizar su belleza serena. Tenía que tenerla, poseerla, cuidarla… amarla hasta el fin de los días.

Sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar por la emoción, podía ver todo lo que iba a hacerle en su mente. La desnudaría poco a poco, observando como su delicioso cuerpo aparecía ante sus ojos, solo para él. Luego, recorrería cada rincón de su piel y haría que ella acariciara su hombría; anhelaba notar su húmeda boca ahí, justo ahí… que ella también pudiera saborearlo…

Pero para eso primero tenía que localizarla, llevarla hasta él. Sabía que ella estaría sufriendo por su ausencia, que no lo habría olvidado, no después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, de lo que disfrutaron.

-Señor ¿necesita que le traiga algo más?

Se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos negros lanzaron un destello rojizo al observar a la mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros que se ocupaba de su servicio, de pie ante la puerta.

-No Heidi, puedes marcharte a casa. No necesitaré nada más hasta mañana.

Heidi inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión antes de abandonar la sala. Se recostó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, pasando uno de sus delgados y huesudos dedos por su afilada barbilla, en su característico gesto de meditación. Había llegado el momento de usar su increíble poder.

Edward entró a la cocina mesándose el cabello en un gesto de frustración. La investigación sobre el violador no iba todo lo bien que era de esperar. Los informes de Jasper no habían sido satisfactorios, no había nada que conectara a las víctimas entre sí ni nada que pudieran usar para rastrear a ese malnacido.

Estaba de un humor de perros. Se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina donde ya estaban todos los comensales cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó de pronto a todos los presentes, quienes se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Las tres se han ido una hora antes de la comida- respondió Esme llenándole el vaso de vino.

-¿Dónde?

-Supongo que a Nassau, o a alguna de las islas, porque me han pedido una de las lanchas- le explicó Charlie.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Edward cada vez más enfadado.

-¿Tú para qué crees que tres mujeres se van a una isla más grande que ésta que además está llena de tiendas exclusivas?- le preguntó Emmet con rintintín.

Edward empezó a comer enfadado. Había invitado a Bella a ir con él para enseñarle Nassau no hacía ni dos días y le había rechazado con elegancia diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

¿Ahora no tenía que hacerlas, o es que no quería estar con él?

Estaba rara desde el día después de la tormenta. Primero la llamada de Jacob que no había querido contar a nadie, luego había empezado a marcharse al pueblo todas las mañanas antes del desayuno, llegando a la hora de comer. Después se encerraba en su cuarto o en la sala del piano, hasta dos horas antes de cenar, que aprovechaba para correr por la playa con Alice y Rosalie. ¡Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella! ¿Cómo iba a ganarse su confianza para que acudiera a él en caso de necesidad si no se relacionaban?

-Bella estaba cantando esta mañana- le comunicó Jasper de pronto.

-¿La has visto?- le preguntó Edward cada vez más enfadado. Todos sabían más cosas de ella que él.

-En realidad… no, se la oía a través de la puerta de la sala- aclaró Jasper sirviéndose el postre.

-¿Y cómo canta?- preguntó Emmet curiosamente.

-En realidad no era una canción, eran escalas. Aún no saca toda su voz.

Edward lanzó la servilleta contra la mesa. ¡Bien, al menos no era el último en enterarse de sus

progresos! Fue a hacer un ademán para levantarse pero, cuando ya estaba de pie, una noticia de la tele le llamó la atención:

"Señoras y señores, noticia de última hora" empezó el locutor "Varios componentes de la ONG "Por un mundo mejor" se están congregando delante de la fábrica textil Industrias Vulturi, con sede en el puerto de Nassau, para protestar por los vertidos contaminantes que la empresa del conocido magnate Marco Vulturi ha estado lanzando presuntamente al mar en las últimas semanas. Los miembros de esta organización han denunciado los hechos, pero ante la negativa del gobierno de tomar medidas legales para su control están protestando llenando las salidas de los vertederos con los pescados muertos que aparecieron hace unos días en el mar, e impidiendo al mismo tiempo la salida de barcos de carga de la empresa. Varios barcos de guardacostas les han invitado a despejar el lugar, pero no se descarta una intervención del ejército en unas horas si no aceptan esta invitación.

Les recordamos que hace unos días, la abogada y portavoz del grupo Rosalie Hale, fuedetenida por lanzar agua marítima contaminada y peces muertos sobre Marco Vulturi en plena calle…

Edward se levantó furioso. Bastó una mirada a Charlie para que éste se pusiera en pie y saliera por la puerta de la cocina a preparar el barco más veloz.

-¿Vas a ir a por ellas?- le preguntó Emmet divertido.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Yo voy contigo, Edward - se sumó Jasper poniéndose en pie, más serio de lo que normal.

-Oh, si- siguió Emmet con sorna- El príncipe va a rescatar a la ninfa perdida- Jasper le lanzó una mirada cargada de chispas, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Levántate Emmet!- le ordenó Harry de mal talante. El grandullón se recostó en la silla mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Yo no voy.

-Ya lo creo que vienes. Te toca arrastrar hasta aquí a una rubia que va a estar furiosa- le indicó Edward con satisfacción.

-¿Y por qué yo?- protestó Emmet cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque así se enfadará contigo y no conmigo- repuso Edward con una media sonrisa triunfante- Es una orden- terminó tajante.

Emmet se puso en pie y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina soltando improperios.

-¡Diez minutos, Emmet.

La cubierta del barco estaba llena de personas que agitaban pancartas y gritaban indignadas frente al lugar de carga de la empresa Vulturi. Justo a estribor, dos chicas estaban sentadas observando a los enardecidos manifestantes, mientras una tercera observaba con una sonrisa desde lo más alto.

La rubia se volvió hacia ellas con una sonrisa satisfecha:

-Después de esto la prensa empezará a investigar, y con un poco de suerte en unos meses habrá una demanda oficial que no podrán ignorar- Rose avanzó hacia ellas y se sentó al lado de Bella- Me hubiera gustado que hoy Reed dijera unas cuantas palabras- dijo, suspirando con cansancio.

-Ya sabes que como activista del grupo nunca me he negado a hacerlo, pero ahora no puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentren- argumentó Bella mirando a los otros dos barcos que estaban bloqueando la salida de vertidos- No sé si habremos hecho bien en venir sin decírselo a nadie.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?- preguntó Alice, llevándose una mano hasta el arma que ocultaba en el pantalón vaquero bajo la camiseta, sin perder de vista a unas personas que pasaban por delante de ellas- Ya somos mayorcitas, y esta es una causa justa.

-Bella- empezó Alice- Será mejor que te pongas a cubierto, la prensa sube al barco.

Bella se levantó perezosa y se dirigió al interior de la cabina de mandos para sentarse oculta a la vista. Alice no tardó ni dos segundos en seguirla. Desde que había averiguado quien era procuraba no separarse de ella, o por lo menos ese día que estaban entre una multitud que podía reconocerla. Entró a la cabina y vio a Bella estirada en dos sillas con la vista perdida en el mar a través de la ventana.

-¿Preocupada?- le preguntó Alice sentándose a su lado- No creo que el ejército intervenga.

-Lo sé, ya he hecho esto muchas veces, solo que es molesto estar aquí sin poder moverme libremente por miedo a que alguien me reconozca- explicó Bella sin volverse.

-¿Y antes no tenías miedo?

-En realidad la gente no suele reconocerme por la calle, pero ahora no puedo correr riesgos. No hasta que cojan a ese hombre- Bella suspiró profundamente- Tengo ganas de volver a la normalidad.

Alice asintió. No le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo lo que le había pasado a ella, debía de haber sido muy duro. Pero estaba orgullosa de Bella, estaba empezando a superarlo, se la veía más animada que nunca.

-No sabía que Rosalie había sido novia de Edward - comentó Bella de pronto, volviéndose hacia Alice.

-Oh, no fue nada. Solo un amor de juventud que no duró mucho- Alice la miró, parecía seriamente preocupada- No tienes que calentarte la cabeza con eso.

-Lo mismo me ha dicho Rose- musitó Hermione- Pero...

-¿Pero...?- la animó Alice.

-Se ve que Edward se preocupa por ella. ¡No me malinterpretes!- saltó Bella al ver que Alice enarcaba una ceja- Es que estaba pensando que quizá... ellos dos podrían reconciliarse, se les ve unidos.

-Lo dudo... ¿nunca te has fijado en Emmet?

-¿Y para qué iba yo a fijarme en Emmet?- saltó Bella, molesta.

-Nunca te has fijado en cómo se miran ¿verdad?- Alice se señaló la punta de su menuda nariz- Huele a chamusquina.

-Pues claro... ¡Se odian!- le explicó Bella exasperada, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Oh, no, eso nos quieren hacer creer a todos.

Bella la miró, pero no dijo nada más. No tenía ganas de seguir con el tema, aunque lo hubiera iniciado ella. Esas últimas semanas había estado muy estresada con todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. Por las mañanas había empezado a tomar clases de baile con una antigua profesora que había localizado viviendo en el pueblo, que aunque ya no se dedicaba a la docencia la había tomado como un reto. Había mejorado mucho, a decir verdad, pero aún no era suficiente y se pasaba horas enteras practicando en su casa. Después de comer se había encerrado en su cuarto para seleccionar y arreglar las canciones que había mandado a Jake hacía una semana, luego se había dedicado a practicar escalas para entrenar la voz. Aún no le salía con la fuerza de siempre, pero iba mejorando y finalmente, consciente de que si quería cantar y bailar a la vez tenía que tener una forma física envidiable, salía a correr con Alice dos horas todas las tardes antes de cenar. Además, había descubierto que el agotamiento hacía que no tuviera pesadillas. A pesar de todo esto, había notado que Rosalie y Edward tenían química, y por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado el amargo sabor de los celos.

Increíble, ni Tanya había podido despertar esa furia que nacía dentro de ella cuando Edward bromeaba con Rosalie. La rubia, como una de sus mejores amigas, se había dado cuenta, y había tratado de calmarla diciéndole que ella y Edward eran como hermanos, pero no había servido de mucho. Bella había esperado que, tras la tormenta, ella y Edward se aproximarían para conocerse mejor, y sin embargo, él había corrido a sacar a Rosalie de la cárcel y bromeaba con ella a todas horas. Por eso se había refugiado en el trabajo, para no ver esas escenas. En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan insegura respecto a sus sentimientos, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía cada vez más enfadada.

El movimiento brusco de Rose, junto con una palabra malsonante, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La vio correr hacia la salida de la cabina y quedarse allí de pie. Bella se levantó de su asiento con el tiempo justo de ver a Alice correr hacia la proa del barco. Jasper pasó por delante de ella como una exhalación siguiendo a su amiga. El grito de Rose despistó su atención de la persecución Emmet había apartado la cámara de un manotazo, haciendo que se rompiera.

-¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?- le gritaba Rosalie tan roja como su pelo.

-De todas las tonterías en las que te metes, esta es la mayor- dijo Emmet, sin perder ni un ápice de su calma.

-¿Y TÚ QUE SABRÁS? ¡TÚ NUNCA HAS LUCHADO POR ALGO JUSTO A NO SER QUE HUBIERA DINERO DE POR MEDIO, NO HAS HECHO NADA DE MANERA ALTRUISTA!- la boca de Emmet se oprimió por el disgusto mientras un ligero rubor encendía sus blancas mejillas. Cogió a Rosalie de la muñeca y tiró de ella con brusquedad. La rubia trató de resistirse, pero era inútil, Emmet era más grande que ella- ¡SUÉLTAME, NECIO!

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida; Rosalie había levantado su brazo hacia atrás y había golpeado a Emmet en un ojo. Por un momento, Bella pensó que le devolvería el golpe y dio un paso adelante dispuesta a intervenir, pero se golpeó con un pecho ante ella que la hizo trastabillar.

Levantó la mirada aturdida para encontrarse a Edward con los brazos en las caderas mirándola a través de unas gafas oscuras. Bella no necesitó ver sus ojos para saber que estaba enfadado, pero su aspecto fue lo que la llevó a hacer el comentario más estúpido de todos.

-¿Estamos en guerra?- le preguntó, observando sus pantalones de camuflaje y la camiseta negra.

-Eso me lo has de decir tú- repuso él seriamente. Ante la confusión del rostro de Bella, añadió- ¿Vendrás conmigo por las buenas?

-No voy a irme de aquí, Edward - respondió ella razonablemente- Esto es importante, no podemos dejar que sigan contaminando los arrecifes con los vertidos.

-Es muy peligroso para tres chicas como vosotras estar aquí- repuso él, señalando con una mano los barcos que el ejército estaba situando junto a los de los guardacostas.

-No voy a irme- respondió ella levantando la barbilla desafiante. ¿Pero que se había creído que el ejército iba a disparar contra un montón de civiles desarmados?

Edward descruzó los brazos mientras daba un paso hacia ella, haciendo que la chica retrocediera otro tanto. Al quitarse las gafas oscuras, sus ojos verdes encendidos se clavaron en los de ella. Bella le mantuvo la mirada un instante antes de darse la vuelta de golpe y empezar a correr hacia la otra salida de la cabina. Oyó el gruñido de Edward a sus espaldas.

No iba a irse, ni hablar. ¿Pero qué se había creído? ¿Que podía mandar sobre ella cuando había estado dos semanas ignorándola. ¡Pues no! Corrió con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus piernas y salió de la cabina hecha una furia. Cruzó por la parte alta del barco, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

La visión de Jasper siguiendo a Alice, quien caminaba abatida delante de él con los hombros caídos, la dejó aturdida unos momentos sobre el primer escalón. ¿Qué le podía haber dicho para que estuviera así?

Unos fuertes pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron volverse, para ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Edward estaba casi encima de ella. Bella volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero una mano se cerró sobre su camiseta, rasgándola. Dando un fuerte tirón, se libró del agarre y empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, esquivando a Emmet, quien llevaba a Rosalie en brazos pataleando como una loca. Emmet, con toda la intención, se había puesto delante de ella para impedirle el paso, ganándose una mirada de furia por su parte.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Cullen!- oyó que decía la voz de Emmet tras ella.

Y entonces pasó. Una mano dura como el acero rodeó su muñeca haciéndola girar de golpe, y de pronto se encontró como un saco de patatas cargada sobre el hombro de Edward. Lanzó un improperio, furiosa, y con la certeza de haber hecho el ridículo, pues estaba convencida de que la habría podido coger en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Bájame al suelo, animal!- le gritó a Edward, indignada, tratando de darle una patada- ¡Ouch!- protestó cuando una mano enorme se estrelló contra su trasero.

\- ¡A callar!- dijo con superioridad. Bella estaba segura de que estaba riendo.

\- Me estoy mareando- protestó, tratando de quitarse el pelo de cara para ver por dónde iba.

Jadeó con fuerza al golpearse contra el hombro de Edward, que había saltado a otro barco más pequeño. Bella volvió a indignarse; el muy… no había trastabillado ni tan sólo un poco al saltar con ella. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Charlie mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Y tú que miras!- le gritó, haciendo que otro golpe volviera a estrellarse contra su trasero.

-Silencio- la apremió Edward - Nos vamos- le indicó a alguien que estaba lejos de su vista.

Bella esperaba que la bajara enseguida, tenía la intención de volver a correr hacia el barco, pero para su sorpresa, Edward la mantuvo en la misma posición. Con creciente indignación, vio como la barcaza en la que estaban anteriormente desaparecía en el horizonte. Excepto por los gritos indignados de Rosalie, que le hacían intuir que la pelirroja seguía en brazos de Emmet, no se oía nada más.

No las bajaron hasta que dejaron bien atrás a los guardacostas y los barcos del ejército. Notó como Edward se inclinaba de lado y sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo. Bella miró a su alrededor. Alice estaba sentada con la mirada baja mientras Jasper mantenía una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Rosalie ya estaba sentada en el suelo, pero parecía haber perdido fuerza. Su mirada estaba fija en los barcos que había dejado atrás. Bella se volvió hacia Edward, que seguía de pie ante, ella mirándola.

-¡Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso!- empezó a gritar, rábica- En mi vida nadie me había tratado así.

-Estabais en peligro- se limitó a responder Edward, con una sonrisa- Teníamos que sacaros pronto.

-¿En peligro? ¿Cuál? ¿Que nos cayéramos al mar y nos mordiera el culo un tiburón? ¿Que nos invitaran a abandonar amablemente la zona?- Bella vio que Edward se ponía serio.

-En una situación normal probablemente…

-Es importante concienciar a la gente de que los vertidos pueden destruir el ecosistema de la zona siguió Bella con su tono de resabida, ignorándolo- Una acción como la de hoy habría movilizado a la gente y habría impulsado al gobierno a tomar medidas legales.

-¡Basta!- la seriedad en el rostro de Edward la hizo callar- Vulturi tiene enemigos que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para hundirlo. Estabais subidas en uno de esos barcos, y el ejército tenía orden de abrir fuego.

-¡Eso es absurdo!- le gritó Bella.

-¡Estáis en un barco de mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo! Os habrías visto metidas en medio de un tiroteo si hubierais seguido allí.

-Pero nos aseguraron que eran…- empezó Rosalie, insegura.

-¿Que eran pescadores comprometidos con el medio ambiente?- inquirió Emmet burlón.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Rosalie.

-¡Podríais habérnoslo dicho!- los reprendió Bella.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Entre los gritos o las carreras?- inquirió Edward, sarcástico.

-No nos habríamos alterado si…

-¡No teníamos tiempo, el ejército iba a entrar en acción!

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le preguntó Bella- Estoy segura de que estaban enterados de que había civiles entre los mercenarios.

-Lo sabían- afirmó Edward - Y les daba igual. Hubierais sido simples… daños colaterales.

-Vete con esos cuentos a otra porque yo no me los creo. No sé qué motivo teníais para sacarnos de allí de esa manera, pero esta historia es increíble.

Edward la miró enfadado y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Bella, cargada de adrenalina y frustración, dio una patada a una caja que había a su lado. Lanzó una maldición y se dirigió a la otra punta del barco, cojeando, para dejarse caer con la mirada perdida en el océano.

-¿Por qué Edward no le cuenta a qué os dedicáis? Ella comprendería de dónde habéis sacado la información- preguntó Rosalie a Emmet. El rubio se volvió a mirarla con ojos fríos.

-¿Y se lo habría creído?- preguntó con tono gélido. Rosalie bajó la cabeza, lanzando un suspiro, mientras Emmet se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

-No- musitó, poniéndose también en pie- Emmet- llamó, haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera al oír su nombre. Pero éste no se volvió- Gracias.

-No me las des- respondió, girándose hacia ella con una mirada fría- Edward me ha obligado a venir admitió, dejando a Rosalie asombrada.

-De todas formas… gracias.

-No quiero tu agradecimiento, rubita- atacó Emmet en tono burlón.

-¡Oh! Perdón vuestra majestad- respondió Rosalie, indignada- Había olvidado que el principito no quiere el agradecimiento de nadie. No volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro.

Emmet no respondió, se limitó a marcharse dejando a Rosalie presa de la más grande furia.

Bella permanecía sentada en la en la cubierta más lejana del barco, observando como los delfines nadaban en la delantera de la nave, que avanzaba a toda velocidad de regreso a La Isla.

Lágrimas furiosas corrían por sus ojos, y ni siquiera era capaz de decir por qué estaba llorando.

Notó un movimiento tras ella, y se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos.

\- Edward estaba muy preocupado por vosotras- le dijo la voz de Carlise tras ella.

-No veo por qué- refunfuñó molesta- Allí no había ningún peligro.

-Lo que te ha dicho es verdad- Carlise se sentó a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano para obligarla a volverse. Observó sus ojos enrojecidos- Y tú también lo sabes.

-¡No!- negó Bella fervientemente- Si todo eso fuera verdad el ejército no os habría permitido llegar hasta donde estábamos.

-Da la casualidad de que el comandante Kingsley conoce a Edward. Lo entrenó durante el tiempo que estuvo en el ejército.

-¿ Edward estuvo en el ejército?- preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

-Dos años- asintió Carlise - Cuando nos identificamos, Kingsley nos informó de la situación y le concedió a Edward quince minutos para sacaros de allí. Nunca había visto a Edward tan asustado, creía que no llegaría a tiempo de sacarte de allí.

-A las tres- lo corrigió Bella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Sí, pero…- suspiró Carlise- no hacía más que decir que si te ocurría algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

Bella escondió la cara entre las manos mientras nuevos sollozos sacudían sus hombros violentamente. Cada vez se sentía peor, había sido tan injusta con Edward, quien sólo quería protegerla. Notó como un brazo rodeaba sus hombros. Carlise la abrazó con fuerza permitiéndola llorar tranquilamente.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bill con el rostro congestionado y los puños apretados. Había corrido a sacarla del lío en que estaba metida, y ella se lo pagaba con gritos e indiferencia, como si él hubiese hecho algo malo. Se levantó para ponerse al lado de Bill frente al timón.

-Estamos llegando- le informó su piloto casi como un gruñido.

Edward asintió y miró al frente. La figura de Bella se recortaba contra el mar, y el débil movimiento de sus hombros le indicó que estaba llorando. Cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de resistir el impulso de ir a abrazarla y consolarla. ¡No iba a hacer tal cosa! Ella le debía una disculpa.

Cuando lo hubiera hecho, la abrazaría, pero no antes. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto, cuando Charlie se sentó a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué iba a consolarla? No se lo merecía.

Las uñas clavadas contra sus palmas casi le hicieron sangrar, pero no era consciente, sólo podía ver cómo Bella empezaba a llorar con más violencia y Carlise la abrazaba con fuerza. Así que prefería antes a su padrino que a él… ¡Pues muy bien, todo para ella! Era la última vez que movía un dedo por ayudarla.

El barco se detuvo en el muelle privado de La Isla y Edward avanzó el primero para desembarcar.

\- Edward - esa voz rota. No iba a ceder, no se volvió a mirarla- Yo quería…

-¿Por qué no vas con Carlise y me dejas en paz?

Bella se quedó de pie sin ser capaz de contestar, sin entender a que venía tanta ira contra ella cuando tenía intención de disculparse con él. Lo vio alejarse sin mirar atrás con la espalda rígida. No podía culparlo, tenía que hacer algo para que la perdonara, no quería que siguiera enfadado con ella.

Edward estuvo igual de sombrío durante la cena. Se limitó a contestar a las preguntas que le hacían con simples monosílabos, hasta que poco a poco, todo el mundo dejó de intentar sacarle algo.

Bella, a su vez, permanecía sentada en su silla con la cabeza baja. Había percibido una mirada fría de Edward cuando tomó su lugar en la mesa al lado de Carlise, como siempre, y ese frío verde la había cohibido. Tenía un plan para tratar de acercarse a Edward, pero definitivamente a medida que se acercaba el momento le parecía una idea estúpida.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el gélido ambiente. Esme fue a contestar, y descubrió que estaba oculto en un armario de la cocina.

-Es para ti- le indicó a Rosalie, que se levantó para tomarlo. Por primera vez a Bella no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Emmet, pero la confundió sobremanera, ya que parecía de disgusto, como si no le gustaran esos pantalones cortos y la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba la rubia.

Miró a Alice a su lado, quien estaba sonriendo por debajo de la nariz. No sabía por qué pensaba que entre esos dos pasaba algo cuando Emmet le lanzaba esas miradas cargadas de disgusto. Oyó suspirar a Rosalie al colgar el teléfono. Levantó la cabeza interrogantemente mientras su amiga se sentaba a la mesa.

-Han fijado la entrevista preliminar de Ángela Webber para dentro de una semana- le dijo a Bella con una seria mirada y rostro tenso de preocupación- Se acabaron las vacaciones.

-Llevas meses trabajando en ello, lo tienes todo atado- la animó Bella con una sonrisa-

Conseguirás que salga libre y podrá volver junto a sus hijos.

El caso Webber había tenido cierta la polémica en Estados Unidos hacia algunos meses. Ángela era una prostituta que se había reformado y vivía tranquilamente en una ciudad cercana a Houston.

Unos años después se podría decir que había salido del fuego para caer en las brasas. Su marido la maltrataba y Ángela lo mató en defensa propia. Habría sido un caso sencillo, pero los antecedentes, junto con que no había pruebas que avalaran el maltrato, hacían que ella tuviera que enfrentarse a un cargo de asesinato en primer grado.

-Veremos- suspiró Rosalie revolviendo la sopa de calabaza con semblante serio.

-Rose- Bella alargó las manos por encima de la mesa para tomarlas entre las suyas- Ella te necesita al cien por cien.

-Sí, supongo que sí- suspiró abatida.

-Pobre chica- saltó Emmet de pronto, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo por ese aparente aire de condolencia.

-¿Es eso compasión?- preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

-Sí, por tener una abogaducha de Universidad Pública como tú. Estoy seguro de que terminará en la silla eléctrica.

Repentinamente todos parecieron enmudecer, observando la escena. Bella miró a su amiga, que de pronto estaba tan pálida como su pelo. Sin embargo, el aire de autocompasión había desaparecido completamente de su rostro. Soltó las manos de Bella y se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Soy buena en mi trabajo!- saltó Rosalie poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Por supuesto que...- empezó Jasper tratando de aplacarla.

-Sí, ya- inquirió Emmet con desprecio- Nos hemos dado cuenta esta mañana.

Por un momento pareció que Rosalie iba a coger el vaso de agua y a lanzárselo por encima a Emmet, pero recapacitó y salió de la cocina pisando fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Bella algo alterada- Necesita apoyo después de que...

-¿De que fracasara estrepitosamente en el caso Ramsey?- terminó Emmet por ella sin inmutarse lo más mínimo- Ese caso era similar y la mujer terminó cumpliendo una condena de diez años.

-¡Rose acababa de salir de la Universidad y la mujer tenía antecedentes!- replicó Bella, en parte sorprendida de que Emmet tuviera conocimiento de ese dato.

-Lo sé- atajó él poniéndose también en pie- Y tienes razón- respondió más para sí mismo- Quizá debería fastidiarla un poco más- dijo, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Bella se levantó para seguirlo, pero la mano de Alice la detuvo en su sitio. Su amiga y todos los demás siguieron cenando tranquilamente mientras más gritos procedentes de la parte de arriba de la casa llegaban hasta ellos.

Unas horas después Edward se dejó caer en el estudio donde se encontraba el piano. Llevaba varios días dando vueltas a una canción que no terminaba de quedar bien, y no conseguía encontrar donde fallaba. Iba a pedirle ayuda a Bella, pero ya que estaba tan ocupada...

Volvió a acomodar la partitura en el atril y tomó la guitarra volviendo a entonar la canción. Algunas estrofas estaban correctas, sonaban bien, pero otras... les faltaba algo.

-Es bonita- Bella apareció en su campo de visión, dejando un trozo de pastel de frutas encima de la mesa, el favorito de Edward. Se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Esto es un soborno?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Más bien... el pastel de la paz- respondió ella seriamente- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana- dijo, acercándole apresuradamente el pastel- Lamento haberte preocupado- Edward se revolvió incómodo.

-Yo... también lamento haberte sacado a rastras del barco. Tenía que haber tenido más paciencia.

-No tenías tiempo- respondió Bella- Carlise me lo ha contado. Debería haberte escuchado.

-Y yo no debería haberme puesto tan borde después- suspiró bajando la mirada. Los dos se sumieron en un silencio tenso, hasta que Edward con decisión bajó a la altura de ella y tomó la cuchara con movimientos precisos, para coger un trozo del pastel y tendérselo a Bella, quien lo miró enarcando una ceja- Cuando los indios firman la paz fuman la pipa, tú y yo compartiremos el pastel.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la boca. Edward desplazó la cuchara a su interior, sin poder apartar la vista de su boca, contemplando como ella se relamía los labios al final. Volvió a sonreír.

-¡Ahora tú!- le cogió la cuchara de las manos y cortó otro trozo para tendérselo a Edward, que la imitó.

-Es el mejor de todo los que has hecho- le dijo con sinceridad. Bella se sonrojó violentamente bajo su mirada penetrante. Soltó la cuchara nerviosa, pareciéndole que había hecho demasiado ruido.

-¿E... estás terminando la canción?- le preguntó, revolviendo las manos.

-Está acabada- empezó a explicarle Edward - Pero no me llega a gustar del todo.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó tímidamente. Edward le alargó la partitura.

Bella la tomó entre sus manos y empezó leerla mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Edward tragó saliva y cerró las manos. Cuando hacía ese gesto necesitaba controlarse para no saltarle encima y morderle él mismo ese labio tentador, pero temía que se volviera a asustar y quería evitarle ese mal trago.

-¿El instrumento principal es la guitarra?- le preguntó levantando la mirada. Edward asintió- Creo que te gustaría más con el piano- le dijo con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de ofenderlo.

-Prueba- la invitó él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Bella le observó, no parecía enfadado con su sugerencia. La canción era preciosa pero ella le haría algunos retoques.

De dos semanas a esta parte, estaba cambiada, parecía haber ganado confianza en sí misma, hasta incluso parecía moverse con más agilidad y fuerza, no estaba tan cohibida. La vio sentarse en el piano y empezar a tocar el principio… se detuvo y volvió a empezar, cambiando algunos acordes que no quedaban bien con el piano.

-Definitivamente mejor- asintió Edward sentándose a su lado con la guitarra.

-Canta el principio- le animó Bella volviendo a empezar.

_Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender._

_Dentro de mí, cualquier error superaré_

_Y mis momentos más difíciles... por ti._

Bella se detuvo para mirarlo con una sonrisa. La voz de Edward no era convencional, quizá demasiado ronca e incluso a veces nasal, pero tenía algo que atraía, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al oírlo, que era la típica voz que te susurra palabras de amor al oído.

-¿No crees que quedaría mejor para un dúo?- le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Edward miró la partitura unos momentos, como si estuviera calibrándola. La cogió entre sus dedos, estudiándola, mientras Bella permanecía en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Edward se levantó de golpe y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-A rescribir la canción como un dúo.

Edward la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá mientras empezaba a sacar hojas de papel pautado, lápices y otros artilugios. Bella no podía dejar de sonreír al verlo tan entusiasmado, era como un niño.

Ella recordaría aquellas horas como las mejores de su vida, riendo con Edward entre notas de guitarra, hablando de cualquier tontería sentados en el sofá o en el suelo rescribiendo la melodía.

Esme entró varias veces para mirarlos con una sonrisa y traerles café o cualquier cosa que según ella necesitaba un compositor para llamar a la inspiración.

-¿Por qué no la cantamos?- le preguntó Edward cuando Bella puso la nota final.

-No, será mejor que no- repuso ella empezando a recoger cosas.

-¿Por qué no?- la pinchó Edward - ¡Vamos!- la apremió tirando de ella hacia el piano.

-No creo que pueda, aún no. Además, ¿por qué tanto interés?- Edward frunció el entrecejo meditando sus palabras.

-Es que no creo que mucha gente pueda llegar en la segunda parte.

Bella miró la partitura con una sonrisa. No, no había mucha gente que llegara a esas notas.

Antaño, Reed desde luego que sí, ¿pero y ahora? ¿Y por qué no iba intentarlo?

-Está bien, pero sólo esa parte- añadió ella caminando hacia el piano.

Edward caminó a su lado y se sentó a su lado en el piano. La vio ponerse ligeramente tensa y pálida.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le susurró él cogiéndole las manos.

-Pero quiero- suspiró ella volviéndolas al piano. Sentía que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Empezó a tocar los acordes que iniciaban ese fragmento, y notó cómo Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla. Empezaba él, en castellano. No hubo ni un momento de vacilación. Bella sentía que podía hacerlo, por primera vez, podía hacerlo, estaba con Edward y él no le iba a hacer daño.

_Mi mente ha ido por senderos rápidos_

_You're my fantasy_

_Por sentimientos y desiertos áridos_

_You're my gentle breeze_

Ahí estaba... después de tanto tiempo, su voz. Un trozo fácil, tenía que poner cada nota en su sitio.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, pero se sentía bien... iba a llegar perfectamente, estaba segura.

_Con la pasión que me regalas, ahora viviré_

_And I'll never let you go_

Edward se volvió a mirarla de golpe sin dejar de cantar. No sólo llegaba a la nota, sino que podría llegar a algunas más. Bella le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. Siguieron cantando mirándose a los ojos.

_En aras de tu amor iré_

_You're the piece that makes me whole_

Seth llevaba toda la noche oyendo el piano y la guitarra de Edward, le gustaba que esos dos cabezotas pasaran el tiempo juntos. Iba acercándose al salón de música a llevarles más café cuando oyó de nuevo el piano y a Edward que empezaba a cantar. Le siguió la voz de Bella, era bonita, pero repentinamente una extraña sensación de déjà vu subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Esa voz ya la había oído.

_Tus olas yo cabalgaré_

_I can feel you in my soul_

_Tu sal yo la saborearé_

A esas alturas, los dos hubieran seguido cantando, pero el estrépito de una bandeja golpeando contra el suelo los sacó de su ensimismamiento. La primera en reaccionar fue Bella, que estrelló sus dedos contra el piano y se puso en pie de golpe para encontrarse con Seth, con una mirada furiosa y cargada de reproche.

-Seth- susurró Bella dando un paso hacia él. Ahora sí estaba segura de que la había reconocido- Escucha... lo siento- susurró, avanzando en su dirección.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó Edward al verlo ahí de pie, en silencio, sin decir nada.

La reprimenda de Edward pareció sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento, porque lanzó una última mirada de furia a Bella y salió corriendo.

-¿Pero que mosca le ha...¡Bella!- gritó Edward al verla salir en pos de Seth.

Edward bufó frustrado. Ahora que había conseguido que cantara, por culpa de ese niño se iba corriendo. Pero… ¿por qué? Empezó a recoger todo lo que habían dejado tirado por la sala. Lo cierto es que Bella cantaba muy bien, y tenía una voz preciosa, con personalidad. Se detuvo unos momentos ¿Había oído antes esa voz? Tenía la sensación que sí. Sacudió la cabeza; era imposible,

Bella era compositora, y los compositores nunca cantaban en público ¿no?

Bella vio a Seth desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Tomó aliento antes de volver a correr tras él, tropezando con Carlise, quien le dijo algo que no llegó a oír. No se detuvo, tenía que alcanzar al chico, hablar con él, hacerle entender.

En la cocina ya no había rastro de él. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Un sonido en el exterior la hizo mirar por la ventana, para verlo correr hacia los establos. Bella salió de la casa caminando hacia allí, arropada bajo el manto nocturno.

Los establos estaban tenuemente iluminados, y su silencio roto simplemente por algún caballo que se movía pifiando al sonido de sus pies avanzando entre la oscuridad. Una figura se veía sentada al fondo del recinto.

-Seth- susurró Bella sentándose a su lado

-Me lo tendrías que haber dicho- le dijo en tono de amargo reproche.

-Lo sé, no quería ocultároslo pero...

-¡No es eso! Hablamos de ti, de lo que te había hecho ese loco... y tú estabas allí, escuchando.

-¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?!- El muchacho escondió su cabeza entre las manos.- ¡Si hasta incluso dije que eras una sosa!- Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, y te lo agradezco- Seth levantó la mirada, sorprendido- Normalmente todos me dicen que soy fantástica en cuando saben quién soy, y eso no me ayuda a mejorar.

-Sí, pero... lo que te hizo ese hombre, lo comentamos sin... sin... y tú ni tan solo podías cantar- Bella le rodeó con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-No pasa nada- le susurró- Ya lo estoy superando, no me hizo ningún daño irreparable. Y todos me habéis estado ayudando mucho, tú...

-¿Yo?- preguntó Seth, asombrado.

-Tú me enseñaste la diferencia que hay entre un fan y un fanático, Seth. Ese hombre no es más que un loco que está obsesionado conmigo. Tú...

-Me encanta como cantas, te admiro, pero yo nunca haría nada para dañarte- la interrumpió, como queriendo justificarse.

-Lo sé- Empezó a acariciarle el brazo- ¿Sabes que vamos a sacar un nuevo disco?

-¿En serio?- exclamó Seth poniéndose en pie. Ella asintió- ¡Seré el primero en tenerlo! ¡Estoy deseando oírlo!- caminó de un lado a otro, nervioso, por delante de ella- Eres la mejor, aunque seas un poco sosa- Bella estalló en carcajadas.

-Sí... una sosa- respondió ella entre risas- Pero no estés tan convencido de eso- añadió poniéndose en pie.

-Pero...- Seth se detuvo de pronto para mirarla- ¿Es seguro para ti ir al estudio?- parecía verdaderamente preocupado- Ese hombre aún está suelto.

-Bueno- suspiró Bella rodeándolo por el hombro, guiándole hacia la salida- Estoy segura de que Jake se encargará de todo.

-Espera a que le diga a todo el mundo que he conocido a Reed Jones...

-Seth- Bella lo detuvo por los hombros haciendo que la mirara- No puedes decírselo a nadie, ni tan solo a los de la casa.

-¡Pero Edward debería saberlo!- exclamó- Él puede protegerte mejor que nadie... es un...

-¡No!- lo cortó, poniéndose blanca- Edward menos que nadie.

-Pero...

-Se lo diré cuando crea que ha llegado el momento- dijo con una voz aguda- Dame tu palabra de que no le dirás nada.

-La tienes- prometió Seth. Sabía que era un error, pero si se lo pedía, mantendría la boca cerrada.

Los dos caminaron juntos en la noche de regreso hacia la casa. El ídolo y el fan más juntos que nunca.

Espero muchos REVIEW, que es lo que me anima a actualizar.

Nos vemos, muy pronto (I promise), en las mejores pantallas, en las vuestras, las de mis lectores ;)


End file.
